Until Only Faith Remains
by Blanxe
Summary: Uma tragédia que não poderia ser mudada. Passado e presente interagindo em meio ao desespero onde a vida da pessoa que mais amavam era colocada em risco. *** Tema I - Tragédia *** Finalizada ***
1. Primeira Quebra

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**Casais: **5x2 1x2 3x4 1xR e por aí vai...

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Violência, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

**Aviso:** Todas as partes em _itálico_ significam lembranças.

-

********

Blanxe e Niu orgulhosamente apresentam: A semana da tragédia! Sim, as fics dessa semana, tanto a minha quanto a dela, terão como tema central uma tragédia. Então, aproveitem...

-

________________________________________________________________

**Until Only Faith Remains**

________________________________________________________________

**-**

**Sobressaltou-se com a luz forte** que, repentinamente, surgiu do nada e desapareceu com a mesma rapidez. Olhou para o lado, frustrado, escutando a familiar risada do homem que parecia se divertir com sua expressão de censura.

Não era para menos; estava terminando de digitar um relatório em seu computador no pequeno escritório em sua casa, quando, do nada, vinha aquele louco com uma câmera fotográfica na mão, decidido a aproveitar-se de sua concentração para tirar uma foto e… mais outra.

- Estou tentando trabalhar aqui. – resmungou, levantando os óculos e esfregando os olhos com uma das mãos para afastar o efeito que o flash deixara em suas vistas.

- Ah, Fei! Não resisti. – o outro homem se aproximou com aquele sorriso largo, segurando a câmera contra o peito como se fosse um grande tesouro. - Você estava tão bonito parado aí com essa expressão séria e concentrada… e ainda tinha essas mechas de cabelo soltas e caindo pra frente do seu rosto. – continuou com um jeito sonhador, até que finalmente perguntou: - Como você queria que eu não imortalizasse uma imagem dessas?

O chinês suspirou.

Deveria estar acostumado, mas ele sempre o pegava de surpresa. Com o passar dos anos, o americano não perdera aquele jeito infantil e sempre que podia atormentá-lo com suas obsessões – como aquela câmera fotográfica – ele assim o fazia.

- Você me vê a hora que quer e do jeito que quer, pra que fica tirando essas fotos idiotas?

O moreno pendeu a cabeça para o lado, levou uma das mãos ao queixo e, fazendo-se de pensativo, começou a enumerar como se contasse nos dedos:

- Bem… tem as horas em que você está trabalhando. E tem as horas em que você está fora. E tem as horas que me dá vontade…

Sabendo que aquilo iria longe se permitisse, o oriental o cortou:

- Maxwell…

O outro parou imediatamente, demonstrando em seu semblante toda a insatisfação que sentia ante à citação de seu sobrenome.

- Ah, Maxwell não! – reclamou, fazendo uma careta e se sentando pesadamente na pequena poltrona que havia no escritório. – Odeio Maxwell.

Wufei segurou o riso. Os anos faziam com que soubesse exatamente como o marido odiava ser chamado pelo último nome. Em parte a culpa era sua, já que, como era sempre muito formal com as pessoas ao seu redor – algo que herdara da educação tradicional de sua família chinesa –, à partir do momento em que o conhecera na escola passara a chamá-lo assim. Demorara muito tempo até que _Maxwell _se tornasse _Duo _para si. Um tempo imenso, na verdade: desde que descobrira sua paixão pelo americano ainda no colégio, até ter coragem de confessar o que sentia já na faculdade, quando estavam dormindo juntos apenas como alívio e diversão.

- É mesmo? – indagou, virando-se com a cadeira giratória para encarar a forma amuada do outro homem na poltrona. - Acostume-se, porque eu _amo_ Maxwell.

O sorriso brotou no canto de seus lábios quando o rosto do americano se ergueu com os olhos violetas brilhando num misto de satisfação e felicidade pela declaração fora de hora.

- Ama? – Duo quis certificar-se de um modo irônico, enquanto se levantava, indo até o chinês.

- Eu disse, não disse? – confirmou, elevando uma das sobrancelhas e mantendo o mesmo sorriso quando o peso do corpo do amante se fez presente em seu colo e este lhe envolveu pescoço com os braços.

- Maxwell é um cara de sorte. – o outro contemplou, com certo humor embutido em sua voz.

Wufei balançou a cabeça lentamente, concordando com aquela afirmação.

- Eu tenho certeza que é.

- Convencido! – Duo acusou, sua risada sendo abafada pelos lábios do chinês, que enlaçou com os braços sua cintura e o beijou.

oOo

**Pelo menos uma vez por ano eles marcavam de se reencontrarem**, tanto para manter o contato, quanto para matar saudades dos velhos tempos. Quinze anos de uma amizade que passara por provações, alegrias e tristezas, e que nunca deixaram morrer com o passar do tempo. Não moravam perto, na realidade, seguiram por caminhos tão opostos que nem mesmo se identificavam mais tanto assim uns com os outros, porém, faziam questão de não esquecer o que os unira em primeiro lugar e, por isso, recusavam-se a permitir que o contato morresse, mesmo que não fosse algo constante.

- Às vezes nem dá pra acreditar que vocês dois estão juntos há tanto tempo. – Heero comentou, sentado ao seu lado à mesa do parque, enquanto observavam Duo disparar correndo atrás de Quatre gritando obscenidades, enquanto o loiro ria e tentava evitar ser pego pelo americano.

Sentiu um certo incômodo. O passado ficara realmente para trás, mas os olhos azuis do outro oriental demonstravam uma nostalgia que Wufei tinha problemas em lidar. Eram amigos, nunca tinham deixado de ser por qualquer motivo que fosse, entretanto, fora a Heero que Duo se entregara quando adolescente; era a ele que o americano chamava de seu primeiro amor. Agradecia ao fato do japonês tê-lo decepcionado tanto a ponto de Duo simplesmente não se importar mais. Fora uma época conturbada emocionalmente, principalmente para o moreno de trança. Ele realmente amara aquele homem e, se não houvesse acontecido tantas coisas, provavelmente ainda estariam juntos, o que faria de Wufei uma pessoa frustrada em sua vida amorosa, porque em toda ela, basicamente, sua única razão fora Duo Maxwell.

- Por que não? – perguntou, sem saber ao certo se queria receber uma resposta.

Heero deu de ombros e virou o rosto para olhar o chinês diretamente, com toda a seriedade que sempre fora uma marca registrada sua.

- Vocês não têm nada em comum. – ele disse, sem qualquer emoção em sua voz, como se atestasse a anormalidade da situação e como se realmente apenas o acaso estivesse contribuindo para que aquela união durasse tanto.

Essa era uma das coisas que não gostava em Heero Yui. Sua sinceridade crua, completamente imparcial em tudo o que julgava ser certo ou errado, sem medo de expor o que realmente pensava, não importando se magoava ou não a quem dirigia suas palavras. Elas não magoavam Wufei, mas certamente o faziam refletir.

Olhou para Duo divertindo-se à distância, sentindo um pouco do peso que o comentário de Heero gerara em si. O americano tinha conseguido capturar Quatre que pedia, entre gargalhadas constantes, que o amante fosse ao seu socorro, mas este apenas sorria de longe, admirando o loiro ficar vermelho de tanto rir, enquanto Duo o prendia com o corpo no chão gramado e fazia cócegas em sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que atacava seu pescoço com mordidas, causando-lhe risadas mais altas.

- É, nós somos diferentes. – Wufei considerou e, sem dispensar outro olhar para o japonês, afirmou: – Mas isso nunca vai nos separar.

Heero o fitou analiticamente, enquanto o outro oriental sorria levemente e seus olhos negros apreciavam o americano, até que finalmente voltou a olhar na mesma direção que o chinês e concluiu:

- Realmente.

Foi uma das poucas vezes em que Wufei apreciou a sinceridade de Heero.

oOo

**Para Wufei, era quase um ritual acordar antes do marido. **Despertava quando o dia estava para nascer e ficava ali, apenas deitado na cama por um longo tempo, admirando o rosto do outro homem adormecido, enquanto a claridade do dia pouco a pouco preenchia o quarto. Durante muito tempo, rezara pedindo por uma chance de poder tê-lo para si e viver um único momento que fosse como aquele. Ganhara muito mais do que barganhara e, por esse motivo, desde que começaram a passar as noites juntos, vinha mantendo aquela rotina sempre que podia, agradecendo todos os dias por ter sido lhe dada a oportunidade de amá-lo como queria e por ser correspondido da mesma maneira.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a tocar a cama e o corpo do amante, olhou mesmerizado a claridade lentamente iluminar parte das nádegas nuas que o lençol deixara descoberta, assim como as costas e o rosto adormecido, dando uma coloração mais clara aos cabelos castanhos cuja trança - quase totalmente desfeita – se encontrava atravessada no travesseiro, enquanto a franja pesava para o lado, permitindo que nada na expressão tranqüila fosse mascarado.

Para ele, Wufei, aquela era uma visão que praticamente lhe tirava o fôlego, principalmente quando o calor ameno era percebido e aos poucos o moreno despertava com o olhar perdido e sonolento, sem se mover da posição em que estava, mesmo ao perceber que era observado diretamente.

- Eu já não disse pra não ficar me olhando assim? – resmungou, com a voz rouca de sono.

- Eu não vou me desculpar. – Wufei avisou, com um sorriso.

Duo grunhiu, fazendo com que o oriental risse baixo

- Eu não pedi pra se desculpar, só me dá nervoso ver você aí parado me encarando. – reclamou, enfiando a cabeça embaixo do próprio travesseiro.

- Gostaria de saber o motivo dessa sua neura. – o chinês falou, querendo mesmo que Duo contasse, afinal, sempre que o americano o pegava admirando-o durante o sono, brigava consigo porque não queria que o fizesse. Era uma atitude estranha, mas nem depois de estarem casados, ele lhe revelara o motivo.

- Eu só não gosto. – disse, ainda com o rosto escondido. - E não tem nada pra admirar aqui.

- Pode apostar que tem. – Wufei riu, levantando o travesseiro e vendo Duo afundar a cara no colchão. A situação então lhe trouxe uma idéia e logo a expôs: - Deveríamos fazer um acordo, então. Você pára de tirar aquelas fotografias estúpidas e inconvenientes, que eu paro de acordar mais cedo pra ficar te admirando.

No mesmo instante Duo virou o rosto, lançando um olhar mais desperto e totalmente indignado para Wufei.

- Isso sim é uma injustiça!

- Não mesmo. – negou, achando até então, muito divertida a situação. - Um acordo muito justo, a meu ver.

- Eu não vou parar com as minhas fotos. – Duo prontamente se recusou e Wufei sabia que ele falava sério. Era como um maldito passa-tempo que o marido não se cansava nunca, por isso, o outro teria que se conformar com o seu próprio hobby.

- E eu não vou parar de te admirar.

- Fala sério, Fei. – Duo novamente reclamou, dessa vez virando o rosto na direção contrária e finalmente resmungando: - Às vezes eu me pergunto o que você viu em mim.

Wufei franziu o cenho, querendo ter certeza de que ouvira direito e, um pouco incomodado com aquilo vindo de Duo, ergueu-se, se colocando sentando na cama, e puxou o corpo do outro para que se virasse totalmente para si, vendo em seu olhar que não havia mesmo escutado nada errado. Duo estava com aquele olhar incerto e contrariado.

- Como você tem coragem de ficar pensando coisas assim?

- É a verdade. – falou, como se não tivesse importância, enquanto dava de ombros. - Heero tem razão… Somos muito diferentes… Opostos_._ Você é um cara decente, inteligente, importante, enquanto eu… não mudei muito daquela pessoa…

Wufei debruçou-se sobre ele e o calou com um beijo.

Ao que parecia, não havia sido apenas com ele que Heero conversara e, mais uma vez, teve que amaldiçoar aquela péssima mania que o japonês tinha de expor o que pensava, principalmente - e justamente - para Duo.

- Eu te amo por tudo o que você não é. - Wufei sussurrou, olhando nos olhos violetas quando enfim apartou o beijo. – Isso é o bastante.

Sentiu Duo respirar fundo e desviar o olhar para que não notasse o quão envergonhado estava, sem saber que o carmim em suas faces o denunciava.

- Assim você acaba comigo. – o americano murmurou, fazendo bico.

- Era exatamente essa a intenção. – Wufei novamente pode sorrir, sabendo que Duo absorvera suas palavras. Aproveitou-se então do acesso livre que havia para a junção do pescoço alvo do marido e beijou o local levemente, sentindo o corpo abaixo do seu se arrepiar. - Nada de acordo. – sussurrou, mordendo e, em seguida, chupando a pele, fazendo o outro gemer e arquear a pélvis excitada.

- Fei… - o chamado por seu nome fez com que ele parasse com a provocação e erguesse um pouco o corpo para encarar novamente o rosto do marido. Duo continuava olhando para o lado, incapaz em sua timidez de falar fitando-o diretamente nos olhos, mas mesmo assim havia uma seriedade em seu semblante que confirmava que nada do que dissera era mentira ou havia sido dito apenas para agradar e Wufei teve certeza disso quando o americano enfim confessou: - Você diz que me ama por tudo o que eu não sou, mas eu continuo te amando por tudo o que você é.

Wufei sentiu seu coração se aquecer ainda mais e levou uma das mãos ao rosto do moreno abaixo de si, fazendo com que este se virasse para encará-lo. Fez um leve carinho e, com ternura, disse de forma a não deixar qualquer dúvida:

- E eu nunca pedirei para que você mude.

oOo

**Deixou a casa para seguir para o trabalho**, completamente satisfeito por ter conseguido tirar aquelas coisas que Heero acabara criando na cabeça do marido, porém, era em situações assim que via o quanto do antigo Duo Maxwell ainda existia e permanecia apenas escondido, à espreita de momentos como aquele para poder ressurgir. Pensando no passado, nem parecia que quinze anos haviam decorrido desde que tinha visto Duo pela primeira vez.

oOo

_- Ei, Wufei. Já viu o aluno novo?_

_- Que aluno novo?_

_- Sala 802. Transferido de outro Estado._

_- Nem._

_- Ele causa uma impressão._

_Wufei ergueu uma sobrancelha, ficando curioso sobre o comentário de Quatre. __S__abia que o árabe, assim como ele __próprio__, tinha costumes rígidos impostos por sua família, mas que também não conseguia esconder sua inclinação para atrair-se por __pessoas do mesmo sexo __e, se ele dizia que __esse__ novo aluno era cativante, certamente deveria acreditar em sua opinião._

_- Quer ir __à__ minha casa depois da aula? – o loiro lhe perguntou. - Meus pais não vão voltar até a noite._

_Wufei não precisava pensar muito para responder ao outro. Não teria nada para fazer depois do colégio e, se sua família perguntasse, sempre tinha a desculpa de estar estudando com o colega. Era um esquema bem vantajoso para ambos, já que o resultado final permitia que aproveitassem de algo que abertamente não poderiam._

_- Pode ser. – concordou._

_Quatre sorriu e voltou a se concentrar no exercício passado pelo professor de matemática._

_Mas foi no intervalo para o almoço, quando se reuniu com o outro garoto no refeitório, que teve sua primeira visão do que exatamente o loiro se referira mais cedo._

_- Olha lá ele, Wufei._

_- Quem?_

_- O garoto novo da sala 802._

_Wufei procurou com o olhar na mesma direção em que Quatre fitava e não foi difícil localizar o novo estudante entre os rostos já familiares daquele horário. O garoto por si só chamava a atenção dos demais graças ao longo cabelo castanho que __pendia por suas costas__,__ preso por uma trança__. Além de tudo, ele era muito bonito e, sem sombra de dúvidas, atraente. Algumas garotas de sua sala tentavam puxar conversa, enquanto ele parecia agradá-las o suficiente com seus sorrisos e atitude amistosa._

_- Eu não disse que ele impressionava?_

_- É bonito. – concordou, desviando o olhar para encarar novamente o almoço._

_Não era hábito seu ficar encarando as pessoas, principalmente alguém que possivelmente poderia despertar seu interesse e certamente não queria desenvolver nenhum por outro garoto que aparentemente não poderia corresponder qualquer uma de suas expectativas._

_-_

_Estava na biblioteca__. O__s óculos lhe davam um aspecto mais sério e intelectual, ainda mais quando se afundava nos livros de química, entretanto, seu estudo foi interrompido quando alguém se aproximou e chamou de forma hesitante por seu nome._

_- Wufei Chang?_

_Ele levantou os olhos e se deparou com os violetas do não mais novato Duo Maxwell. Já haviam se passado um ano desde que o rapaz entrara no colégio e, apesar de continuarem sendo dois completos estranhos, o chinês sabia muito bem quem ele era. No primeiro ano letivo em Epyon, Duo se destacara por ser um cara popular entre os outros alunos, principalmente entre as garotas. Existiam rumores que ele namorara Hilde, uma colega da mesma turma, mas agora era visto sozinho._

_- Sim, sou eu. – respondeu, olhando para o __outro adolescente __a sua frente com um pouco de curiosidade por saber o que ele poderia querer consigo._

_- Bem… é que… uma amiga, Dorothy… ela me indicou o seu nome._

_- Para? – quis saber._

_- Trabalho de química. - o americano respondeu__,__ com um sorriso tímido, apontando para o livro que o__ aluno oriental __tinha nas mãos. – Ela falou que não teria problemas se pagasse._

_Wufei ficou olhando para o garoto. Em qualquer __outra __ocasião __perguntaria__ sobre o que teria que fazer, dado seu preço e ponto final, porém, com Duo algo parecia diferente. Não queria acreditar que o moreno era como aqueles retardados populares dentro do colégio__,__ que não tinham capacidade mental para sequer fazer o dever de casa._

_- Qual o problema em fazer o trabalho sozinho? – o chinês pegou-se perguntando._

_Admirou__-se por__ Duo expressar confusão em seus brilhantes olhos violetas e __mostrar-se __desconsertado. Por um segundo__,__ acreditou que ele evadiria a resposta, mas acabou o surpreendendo quando admitiu__,__ com a vergonha nítida no leve __rubor __de suas faces:_

_- Não sou muito bom com essa matéria. Na verdade, sou péssimo e __preciso de nota pra manter a média._

_Wufei notou que apesar de sua dita popularidade, Duo não parecia em nada com os idiotas que vez por outra vinham requisitar trabalhos. Ele aparentava estar desconfortável com a situação e pensou que talvez o tivesse procurado instigado pela influência de Dorothy e seus outros amigos._

_- Se estudasse pouparia seu dinheiro. – resmungou, pensando em se oferecer para ajudá-lo com a matéria,__ porém,__ refreou-se, afinal, não tinha motivos para prestar ajuda __a__ alguém como ele. – Cinqüenta, pagos no dia em que te entregar._

_Duo respirou levemente, aparentando estar aliviado e com um sorriso concordou, passando tudo o que precisava para o trabalho e__,__ quando deu as costas para ir embora, não percebeu que os olhos negros o seguiram até que deixasse a biblioteca._

oOo

**Wufei sorriu ante a lembrança**. Naquele dia, nunca poderia sequer imaginar aonde chegaria, muito menos que aquele outro garoto se tornaria a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

oOo

**Duo chegou um pouco adiantado no colégio**, mas isso não era de fato algo anormal. O que poderia ser considerado fora do comum era deparar-se com Heero esperando, encostado no muro junto ao portão principal de entrada. O japonês, como sempre, estava muito bem vestido, trajando uma camisa branca por baixo do blazer preto e óculos escuros que escondiam o azul de seus olhos.

Aproximou-se com o sorriso cordial característico e abordou o outro homem que se mantinha sério, como o usual.

- Madrugou e decidiu matar saudades do antigo colégio? – perguntou, num tom divertido.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – foi a resposta que recebeu do oriental, que levantou os óculos para a cabeça. – Vou ter que viajar para Londres daqui há dois dias.

Era de se estranhar Heero Yui vindo procurá-lo em seu local de trabalho e aparentemente lhe dando satisfações sobre o que iria fazer futuramente. Não eram distantes um do outro, como a amizade que mantinham atestava, mas certamente o japonês sendo uma pessoa mais introvertida, só procurava a ele ou a algum dos demais quando tinha realmente algo para dizer ou fazer.

- Vai passar férias com Relena? – palpitou a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça. Apesar de saber que o amigo poderia estar viajando por causa do serviço, lembrou-se que a esposa deste havia comentado, em ocasião anterior, que gostaria de uma segunda lua-de-mel, então Duo apenas assimilou a informação mais rapidamente. Só não estava preparado para a resposta que abrupta que o outro lhe deu, de forma simples e direta.

- Ela está grávida.

Duo arregalou os olhos, assustado com a notícia informada de modo repentino, mas, em seguida, a surpresa ganhou um brilho contente em seu olhar e ele sorriu.

- Até que enfim! Resolveu ceder aos instintos de ser pai?

Mesmo estando verdadeiramente feliz pelo acontecimento, não conseguia, bem no fundo, deixar de achar estranho. Relena e Heero estavam casados há quase tanto tempo quanto ele e Wufei, só que, durante todos aqueles anos, nunca o assunto 'filhos' havia sido trazido à tona e Duo sabia o por quê. No entanto, não era crime algum se Heero tivesse mudado de idéia e Relena, por estar avançando na idade, quisesse aproveitar e ter uma gravidez sem riscos e tranqüila.

- Você sabe que eu nunca quis filhos. – rebateu, com seu rosto tomando uma expressão aborrecida.

- Mas ela está…

- Não por minha vontade. – o oriental esclareceu.

Agora Duo entendia o motivo da visita: Heero precisava conversar. Não era por menos que estava ali e, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, apesar dos pesares de tudo o que haviam vivido, ainda mantinham uma ligação muito maior do que a existente com os outros. Sempre que o japonês estava com a mente perturbada, ou acontecia algo importante em sua vida, a primeira pessoa a quem ele procurava era Duo e, com aquela situação, não poderia ter sido diferente.

- Venha. – Duo chamou, fazendo um meneio com a cabeça. - Vamos entrar e você vai me contando como foi que isso aconteceu.

- Isso é uma coisa bem cretina. – replicou, caminhando ao lado do americano, enquanto entravam no colégio.

Duo rodou os olhos e rebateu:

- Tá, eu sei como isso acontece. Eu quero saber como ela engravidou depois de tanto tempo se você não queria.

Essa era a grande questão realmente e Duo estava mais do que curioso para entender o que se passava; só que, mesmo estando acostumado com a sinceridade sem meias palavras do amigo, ficou chocado quando este acusou:

- Ela armou.

- Que coisa horrível de se dizer, Heero! – o recriminou, ambos adentrando pelos corredores da escola, escutando o primeiro sinal tocar. - Ela é sua esposa.

- Estou falando a verdade, só isso. – o japonês deu de ombros.

- Ela não faria nada para desagradá-lo assim, pelo menos eu acho. – Duo comentou, pensando um pouco sobre a personalidade de Relena. - Ela te ama.

- É, por isso há alguns meses vinha com essa idéia de querer ter filhos. – Heero elucidou, vendo o americano franzir o cenho para em seguida querer amenizar a situação como se estivesse falando com uma criança e esta não entendesse nada sobre maturidade:

- É normal querer ter filhos com a pessoa que se ama, Heero.

- Eu não quero filhos. – repetiu-se, querendo deixar claro o ponto onde ele acreditava existir uma armação.

Duo finalmente pareceu se deixar vencer por sua lógica e ponderou, querendo ganhar mais informação sobre o acontecimento:

- Então ela te driblou pra engravidar?

O outro homem assentiu com a cabeça e revelou:

- A desculpa foi que se esqueceu de tomar pílula.

- Que desculpa… – Duo resmungou, parando próximo à sala dos professores, não se preocupando com o horário, já que sua primeira aula naquela manhã seria apenas no segundo período. Reparando que os corredores já estavam quase totalmente vazios, questionou: – E o que você pretende fazer?

Heero olhou de uma forma enigmática para o americano e levou só um segundo para que este entendesse a mensagem que aqueles olhos transmitiam.

- Ah, não! – balançou a cabeça negativamente, indo se sentar num extenso banco de madeira que ficava junto à parede da sala naquele corredor. - Eu não vou conversar com ela sobre isso!

- Se eu for falar - Heero ponderou, sentando-se ao lado do outro. - ...o drama vai ser maior.

Duo suspirou. Sabia exatamente como a mente do amigo funcionava, sempre soubera. Ele não queria filhos, isso era fato; Relena engravidara sem seu consentimento para tentar de alguma forma quebrar aquela decisão, acreditando que o marido ficaria sensibilizado e mudaria de idéia, só que Heero não gostava de ser contrariado, bem como detestava lidar com questões emocionais. Não seria a primeira vez que serviria de intermediário para o japonês, porém, naquele caso em especial, estava completamente avesso à idéia de ajudá-lo.

- Já pensou na possibilidade de não pedir o aborto? – Duo quis saber, antes de mais nada.

Heero grunhiu em resposta.

- Tá, entendi a mensagem. – falou, tentando aplacar o humor do outro. Heero definitivamente não queria filhos. Suspirou, se vendo incapaz de contornar a situação. - Cara, isso é papo de mulher! Como eu vou chegar pra ela e dizer que você está chateado e não quer essa criança?

- Você é gay, tem mais tato com mulheres. Eu não tenho tato, muito menos saco pra isso. – Heero rebateu, com ironia embutida em sua voz séria. – Além do mais, você tem diploma.

- Tenho pra lidar com crianças e adolescentes! – replicou, quase indignado.

- É exatamente por isso. Relena não é muito diferente de uma criança, nesse caso.

Aquilo fez Duo rir.

- Cara, não a deixe escutar você falando isso. Não sabe como elas ficam perigosas quando estão nesse estado?

Heero ignorou o comentário e, sem precisar da resposta do americano, informou:

- Ficarei três dias fora. Ela fica em casa na parte da tarde.

- Quem disse que eu vou? – Duo questionou, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Heero lançou um olhar desdenhoso que parecia dizer claramente _"eu sei que você vai"_, e que fez Duo suspirar de forma mais audível, dando-se por vencido:

- Não sei por que ainda me deixo convencer desse jeito.

- Sempre foi assim. – Heero constatou, vendo o semblante do americano ganhar um sorriso ameno ao suavemente concordar:

- É verdade.

oOo

_Quando o vira na aula de Educação Física, __ele__ chamara de imediato a sua atenção. Era a primeira vez que se juntavam com aquela turma naquele horário e, até então, nunca o vira ou reparara no colégio. Mas ali, em meio aos outros garotos vestidos para um treinamento de basquete, não notá-lo seria impossível, pelo menos para si._

_- Quem é aquele cara? – perguntou a outro colega de classe._

_O garoto procurou com o olhar a direção em que apontava com o olhar e respondeu:_

_- Ah, aquele é o Yui._

_- Yui?_

_- É. Heero Yui. Ele é meio __grosso__,__ por isso, tome cuidado se pegar o time adversário._

_Duo assentiu apenas para disfarçar, pois na verdade não fora por __aquele motivo__ que quis__era__ saber a identidade do outro. Sua sexualidade não era algo que exporia tão facilmente. Seu interesse por garotas não existia e os rumores que corriam pelo colégio sobre ele sair com algumas não passavam disso: rumores. A realidade dos fatos era que parecia ser mais fácil se tornar amigo de algumas das meninas do que dos rapazes__**,**__ quando sua natureza fazia com que tivesse forte atração por estes._

_E definitivamente sentira algo assim por aquele garoto sério e inexpressivo ali na quadra._

_O alerta do colega de classe foi entendido muito bem quando começaram a disputa regida pelo professor e acabara caindo no time adversário do oriental. Poderia chamar do azar de sua vida quando__,__ em meio a um lance__,__ foi bruscamente atingido pelo outro rapaz numa tentativa de lhe tomar a bola e acabou indo violentamente de encontro ao chão da quadra._

_O apito do professor foi ouvido, interrompendo o jogo._

_- Yui, você está fora. Chris entra no lugar dele. – escutou a ordem e, ao tentar se levantar, sentiu uma forte fisgada em seu ombro, fazendo com que gemesse de dor e chamasse a atenção dos demais. – Está tudo bem, Maxwell?_

_Conseguiu com algum esforço se sentar, porém, apoiou protetoramente o local dolorido com uma das mãos._

_- Eu não sei. – respondeu._

_- Vá ver isso na enfermaria, está dispensado. – ordenou o professor. – Yui, já que a obra é sua, acompanhe seu colega._

_Duo __surpreendeu-se __quando uma mão foi estendida em sua frente e__, __ao olhar__ para cima, encarou diretamente o rosto do japonês, admirando os olhos azuis inexpressivos. Não se permitindo ficar muito tempo embasbacado, aceitou a ajuda e assim se levantou._

_Heero o acompanhou até a enfermaria como fora ordenado e fizeram todo o caminho em silêncio. Duo se sentia intimidado pela seriedade do outro rapaz, por isso, temia acabar falando alguma piadinha sem graça__,__ fazendo com que o outro achasse que era um idiota. Queria passar uma boa impressão para talvez conseguir fazer alguma amizade, mas assim que chegaram à sala e a enfermeira o recebeu, Heero simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora._

_Não tinha motivos, mas ficou decepcionado por não ter conseguido sequer trocar uma palavra com o oriental e, para sua total desolação, demorou para que tivesse novamente uma aula de Educação Física com a turma de Heero. Porém, nesse meio tempo, passara a notar a presença dele nos corredores durante o intervalo de aulas e na hora do almoço. Observava__-o__ discretamente e notara que ele parecia ser bem solitário, pois se sentava isolado em uma das mesas quando ia comer e, na maioria das vezes, estava desacompanhado._

_Quando novamente teve aula com a classe de Heero, dessa vez ficara no mesmo time que ele e o professor gostou da forma como interagiram durante o treino de basquete, sendo assim, depois que dispensou as turmas, pediu para que ambos ficassem para uma conversa. Fora um convite para fazerem parte do time principal do colégio__;__ convite __que Heero de imediato negou, causando um pouco de curiosidade e espanto em Duo, afinal, o oriental era sem dúvidas um ótimo jogador, mas este não deu qualquer explicação, indo para o vestiário deixando-o para trás __com o professor__. No seu caso, Duo também teve que recusar__.__ Apesar de ter ficado contente pelo convite, basquete não era algo que queria ou poderia priorizar._

_Escutou a água do chuveiro correndo assim que entrou no vestiário, mas os últimos alunos já saiam do local. Ia buscar uma toalha quando antes de chegar em seu armário passou pela entrada para os chuveiros e viu o corpo nu que se banhava embaixo da ducha forte. Enrubesceu quando seus olhos vagaram pelas formas bem definidas e masculinas de Heero e__**,**__ sentindo seu coração se acelerar, assim como um calor tomar conta de seu baixo ventre, engoliu em seco e retomou rapidamente seus passos até os armários, decidindo que poderia deixar para tomar banho quando chegasse em casa._

_-_

_Duo tinha certeza que estava se apaixonando pelo japonês de olhos azuis. Pensava nele mais do que deveria, em momentos e situações que realmente indicavam o quanto o outro ocupava sua mente. Por isso, achou muito estranho Heero não aparecer na hora do almoço para sentar-se em seu lugar costumeiro__ aquele dia__. Ele não havia faltado, disso tinha certeza, pois o vira transitando pelos corredores pouco depois do sinal ter tocado e ir para o refeitório._

_Preocupou-se, mas quando estava a caminho de sua sala, enquanto seu olhar vagava procurando algum sinal de Heero, estranhou quando viu uma das garotas saindo de uma sala restrita com rosto levemente corado, os lábios avermelhados e inchados, enquanto ainda procurava ajeitar o uniforme._

_Curioso, aproximou-se da sala, lendo na placa de metal que se tratava de uma sala usada como dispensa para os materiais de limpeza.__ F__ranziu o cenho e abriu a porta, entrando para verificar o lugar. Não era um quarto grande, pelo contrário, haviam prateleiras repletas de produtos, assim como vassouras e outros utensílios jogados num dos cantos mais ao fundo. Seus olhos violetas se arregalaram ao constatarem a presença de outra pessoa ali._

_- Heero?_

_O garoto não expressou coisa alguma ao vê-lo, continuando a colocar a blusa do uniforme para dentro da calça, fazendo com que Duo ficasse ainda mais sem graça._

_- Eu vi uma garota saindo e… o que estavam fazendo aqui?_

_Os olhos azuis lhe encararam com distinto aborrecimento e __ele__ respondeu, fechando a calça:_

_- Não parece óbvio?_

_Era a primeira vez que trocavam palavras um com o outro e Duo achou por demais irônico e decepcionante ser numa situação como aquela, afinal, se Heero e a garota estavam mesmo fazendo o que pensava, isso descartava qualquer possibilidade do oriental vê-lo de outra forma._

_- Sinto muito. – pediu, sentindo__-se__ muito deslocado__. Q__uando estava prestes a sair, foi detido pela voz neutra do japonês._

_- Você é gay?_

_Os olhos violetas se arregalaram e, vendo que os olhos azuis não se denunciavam no motivo daquela pergunta, Duo tentou fazer-se de desentendido._

_- Como?_

_-__ É surdo, além de idiota?__ – o outro moreno rebateu._

_Duo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas achando as palavras de Heero ofensiva demais._

_- Olha, eu realmente não estou te entendendo, mas se for pra me…_

_- Você passa o tempo que pode me olhando__.__ – evidenciou, cortando qualquer que fosse a intenção do americano em tomar a conversa para si._

_- Isso não quer dizer… - tentou rebater, porém, foi novamente interrompido._

_- Eu te atraio?_

_Duo sentiu a garganta ressequida sem saber o que responder, temendo dizer a verdade e gerar um grande problema para si mesmo, mas também incapaz de negar de imediato algo que era tão evidente._

_- Quer ir até a minha casa depois das aulas? – Heero perguntou, fazendo com que Duo ficasse ainda mais desorientado com a situação, __mas__ mesmo assim, a resposta positiva veio com um aceno de cabeça. – Me espere depois __do último sinal._

_Foi tudo o que Heero disse antes de deixá-lo ali sozinho._

_-_

_Ele sentia-se estranho. Acompanhara Heero depois do colégio até a sua casa e descobrira que o oriental morava um pouco distante de onde residia, entretanto, o que mais o fazia se sentir incomodado era o fato de, do nada, o garoto tê-lo convidado a ir até sua moradia depois daquelas perguntas estranhas. De fato__,__ temia que ele pudesse querer lhe agredir, afinal, agora sabia que Heero era hetero, só que não entendia ao certo porque ele faria isso dentro de sua própria casa._

_Pelo silêncio do ambiente, parecia que não havia ninguém mais ali além dos dois. __Seguiu-o __até um quarto que__,__ pela cama de solteiro e as coisas de adolescente que existiam no cômodo, julgou ser o do japonês._

_- Quer beber algo? – Heero perguntou por educação, mas Duo estava intrigado demais para ficar confortável com aquela situação esquisita._

_- Por que me trouxe até aqui?_

_Heero não se deteve em responder a verdade._

_- Porque me deu vontade de saber como é._

_Duo franziu o cenho._

_- Saber como é __o quê?_

_- Como é __ficar com outro cara. __– esclareceu__,__ sem qualquer vergonha._

_Duo sentiu seu rosto queimar e ficou estático ante a revelação._

_- Você está brincando? – perguntou incerto, vendo que o outro se aproximava._

_- Não. – foi a resposta curta que recebeu antes de sentir os lábios de Heero tocarem os seus sem qualquer constrangimento e, nesse momento, pensou que seu coração iria sair do peito._

_Incapaz de corresponder de imediato, permitiu que o japonês continuasse a provar de sua boca, explorando a sensação de __enfim__ ter acesso tão íntimo com outro rapaz._

_- N__ão é tão diferente de uma garota. – Heero constatou, afastando os lábios brevemente ao falar e, por um segundo, Duo sentiu-se indignado com a forma que ele o estava comparando, mas isso passou logo que teve a boca __dele __de volta na sua, mais exigente e firme._

_Dessa vez, Duo correspondeu, perdendo um pouco do senso e da timidez, envolvendo o pescoço do oriental com os braços quando quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao ter seu corpo puxado mais contra o do outro._

_Instintivamente começou a impor sua pélvis para frente, esfregando sua ereção confinada pela calça do uniforme escolar contra a de Heero, ganhando um grunhido abafado pelo beijo__,__ e ficou feliz por se sentir desejado daquele jeito pelo outro adolescente._

_Heero o pressionou contra a parede do quarto e continuou a beijá-lo, dessa vez foi ele quem repetiu o gesto do americano, continuando a comprimir e esfregar suas necessidades separadas apenas pelo tecido das calças, __até que separou __seus lábios__ e Duo só conseguiu arfar._

_- Pára, Heero._

_- Agora não. - o outro lhe respondeu com a voz ofegante, apenas aumentando a intensidade dos movimentos._

_Reprimindo sua voz de se exaltar, Duo sentiu seu sexo ficar quente demais, a excitação __passa__ndo__ dos limites__,__ e chegou ao orgasmo gemendo o nome do oriental, que gozou ao mesmo tempo__,__ grunhindo junto a sua orelha._

_Duo sentia as pernas trêmulas demais para continuar se mantendo de pé e escorregou__,__ encostado a parede para sentar-se no chão, sentindo a viscosidade dentro de sua calça. Ainda não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo, que tinha beijado e se aliviado com Heero daquela forma, mas era real, principalmente porque o outro confirmara isso ao se abaixar__,__ ficando ajoelhado à sua frente__,__ e tomar sua boca num novo beijo, desta vez gentil e afetuoso._

oOo

- **Você foi o meu primeiro e pior amor**. – Duo constatou, sorrindo de forma saudosa, saindo de suas recordações.

Ele não gostaria de ser lembrado como o pior amor da vida do outro homem, porém, sabia que tinha todos os méritos por isso. Duo tinha razão no que falava e, no fundo, o que Heero sentia era um pouco de recalque por Wufei ter conseguido lhe provar o contrário de tudo o que sempre afirmara, por estar fazendo o americano feliz durante tantos anos, tão feliz que sentimentos outrora tão intensos, hoje já não significassem praticamente nada.

- Poderia ter sido diferente.

- É, mas outra pessoa roubou meu coração e aquela loira prendeu o seu.

Contra fatos não existiam argumentos e isso fez com que Heero ficasse em silêncio, virando o rosto para fitar o nada a sua frente, até que ouviu Duo falar:

- Mas isso não significa que eu não pense em você.

Heero voltou rapidamente a fitar o americano, vendo que era este quem agora mantinha seus olhos voltados em outra direção - mais especificamente para o chão. Apesar de não mudar nada, aquelas palavras faziam toda uma diferença e Heero acalentava-se por elas.

oOo

_Heero olhava para o garoto ajoelhado no chão entre suas pernas com intensidade, admirando seu sexo sumir e reaparecer na boca úmida com os movimentos que __este __fazia. Sentado em sua cama com a calça escolar aberta, segurava com uma das mãos os fios castanhos, guiando __– de certa forma – __o ritmo__ do vai e vem, enquanto pensava no que realmente estava fazendo ali._

_Certamente deveria ter parado com aquilo há algum tempo, mas era divertido ficar com Duo, mesmo que ele fosse um garoto. As garotas do colégio com quem transava sempre estavam exigindo algo mais, um envolvimento emocional que ainda não estava nem um pouco preparado para dar. Gostava de acreditar que não havia encontrado a pessoa certa ainda, que era muito novo para esse tipo de enlace, por isso que via vantagem em às vezes chamar Duo até sua casa._

_O americano sempre estava à disposição, nunca lhe negava nada, bem como não lhe exigia também. Só que, ainda assim, continuava sendo um garoto. A princípio, se atrevera a assediá-lo por curiosidade, queria experimentar estar com Duo por ter visto a forma como este lhe observava e também por sua beleza. As garotas do colégio que morriam de amores pelo americano, certamente ficariam decepcionadas se soubessem que__,__ o que este realmente gostava, elas não poderiam dar._

_Puxou-o cuidadosamente pelo cabelo, detendo os movimentos e encarando os olhos violetas confusos._

_- O que foi?_

_- Eu quero que fique nu._

_Viu uma leve surpresa nos orbes ametistas e pronta hesitação. Ele sabia exatamente o que queria com aquele pedido e esta seria a última barreira que quebrariam um com o outro._

_- Não quer? – perguntou__,__ ao ver que o americano sequer se movera._

_- Não sei. – ouviu-o confessar__,__ com a voz baixa._

_Não ia forçar Duo a fazer nada que não quisesse, por isso, o dispensou:_

_- Então vá pra casa._

_Viu uma certa mágoa aparecer no semblante do outro rapaz, mas não se sensibilizou. Se não poderiam sair daquela enrolação, não estava com humor para__ mais __nada._

_- Heero… Eu gosto de você. – escutou Duo confessar, fazendo com que o oriental franzisse o cenho. O que aquilo tinha a ver com a situação? Não havia nada demais ele gostar de si, por isso, replicou sincero:_

_- Eu também gosto de você._

_- Mas pra mim é diferente. – Duo falou, pedindo compreensão com os olhos. - Eu realmente gosto de você._

_Heero ficou em silêncio, enquanto o sentido daquelas palavras chegava ao seu entendimento. Se fosse o que ele estava pensando… Não poderia ser… De jeito nenhum._

_Duo ergueu-se e o beijou, invadindo sua boca com a língua, fazendo com que tudo se perdesse quando __ele __começou a abrir os botões da camisa azul de seu uniforme e uma de suas mãos começou a passear por seu tórax nu até parar em um de seus mamilos e acariciá-lo com os dedos. Um arrepio correu por seu corpo e seu sexo latejou, excitando-se __ainda mais__ com aquele carinho._

_Permitiu que Duo o despisse por completo e, em seguida, viu o outro garoto se afastar e tirar cada peça de roupa que lhe cobria o corpo esbelto._

_Fo__i__ a primeira vez que sentira seu coração bater de um jeito diferente e não gostou nada daquilo._

oOo

**- Foi realmente só um sonho bobo?** – Duo perguntou, encarando Heero novamente, vendo em seu olhar o pouco de emoção contida que seus olhos azuis permitiam transparecer.

- Talvez. – o oriental falou e, quando diria mais alguma coisa, um estampido inesperado fez com que se sobressaltasse, assim como a Duo.

Ambos se levantaram, enquanto um novo ruído ecoou, juntamente com gritos de desespero.

oOo

**Continua…**

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe: **Esta fic, a princípio, era para ser uma simples one-shot de poucas páginas, mas como algumas pessoas já estão sabendo, a danada criou pernas e ficou muito grande para ser postada em uma só tacada. Por isso, não se preocupem que esta não é mais uma fic de capítulos pra enrolar em postagem e tals... A história está concluída, então, estarei atualizando assim que as betagens forem entregues...

Só gostaria de avisar também que estou fazendo uma enquete sobre a atualização das fics e quem quiser votar, é só acessar o meu profile... Infelizmente, apenas pessoas com conta no site podem votar, então, quem não tiver e, mesmo assim, estiver a fim de expor opinião, é só criar uma conta... É rápido e não é cobrado nada... Os votos são completamente secretos pra mim e pros demais, por isso, não precisam se preocupar... A votação é essencial pra decidir o que vocês estarão lendo daqui por diante...

-

**Notas da Beta:**

Meu Deus do Céu.

Tenho pena do coração de todas vocês.

Porque o _meu_ já foi destruído.

Preparem-se.

**Illy-chan.**


	2. Segunda Quebra

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**Casal: **5x2 1x2 3x4 1xR e por aí vai...

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Violência, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

**Aviso:** Todas as partes em _itálico_ significam lembranças.

**-**

_______________________________________________________________

**Until Only Faith Remains**

________________________________________________________________

**-**

**O celular vibrou em meio a uma reunião** com a equipe de planejamento e, respeitando o momento, Wufei o ignorou. Deveria ter deixado o aparelho em sua sala para não tirar sua atenção, mas como de costume, esquecera-o dentro do bolso da calça. Ficou incomodado quando, depois de parar, o aparelho tornou a vibrar de maneira insistente, repetindo o processo por mais umas quatro vezes.

Por um momento chegou a pensar em pedir licença e ir verificar quem estava lhe telefonando com tanta persistência, mas se deteve, já que estava expondo suas idéias para o projeto.

Quando o celular finalmente sossegou e ele pensou que teria tranqüilidade para se concentrar no trabalho, foi interrompido pela entrada de uma das secretárias. Todos olharam para a mulher que adentrara a sala com um semblante pesado, pedindo desculpas pela interrupção e olhando diretamente para Wufei.

- Sr. Chang, tem um telefonema.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha. A pessoa que estava tentando alcançá-lo pelo celular deveria ter apelado para o telefone do trabalho e a primeira coisa em que pensou foi no quão inconveniente isso era.

- Estamos no meio de uma reunião. – disse seriamente e com tom imperativo, querendo relembrá-la da ordem de não interromper. - Peça para que ligue depois.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas é que… - a secretaria pediu um pouco receosa, porém, quis se explicar como se ainda tivesse esperança que o chefe mudasse de idéia. – Ele disse que é seu amigo e que era muito urgente… Parece nervoso.

Wufei franziu o cenho. _Amigo_ e _urgente_ eram palavras que não escutava juntas numa mesma frase todos os dias e foi o bastante para deixá-lo intrigado. Respirou um pouco mais profundamente e voltou-se para os demais membros da equipe, se desculpando pelo contratempo e pedindo alguns minutos.

Lançando um olhar contrariado para a secretária, saiu da sala indo até a mesa da mesma onde o telefone exibia uma ligação em espera no painel, mas antes de pegar o fone, buscou pelo celular em seu bolso, verificando quem estivera ligando anteriormente e constatou que se tratava de ninguém menos que Quatre.

Ficou sem saber o que pensar. Quatre provavelmente já teria voltado para a cidade onde morava, juntamente com Trowa, assim não tinha idéia do que tão urgente ele poderia querer consigo, a não ser que algo tivesse acontecido com o amante.

Querendo acabar com aquela incerteza, pegou finalmente o telefone, tirando a espera da chamada e foi surpreendido pela voz apreensiva do amigo árabe.

_- Wufei! Por que não atendeu o maldito celular?!_

- Uma reunião. - respondeu, percebendo que o árabe estava mesmo nervoso. - O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Barton?

_- Não._

Wufei franziu ainda mais o cenho, sentindo a mudança de tom do amigo passar do apreensivo para o hesitante, como se finalmente percebesse que não sabia como falar o que deveria.

- O que houve então? – quis saber, a preocupação aumentando.

Quatre ficou em silêncio e isso foi mais uma indicação de que algo não estava nada bem.

- Winner?

_- Eu não sei como dizer sem deixá-lo nervoso._

- Acredite, essa sua enrolação já está me deixando nervoso.

Escutou o loiro tomar fôlego e finalmente contar.

_- Tem um problema no colégio. Está passando em noticiários na maioria dos canais._

- No colégio? No nosso colégio? – indagou confuso, mas se Quatre estava falando sobre colégio sem especificações, só poderia ser o mesmo local. - Onde o Duo trabalha?

_- É, caramba! Tem gente atirando lá dentro!_

As palavras afoitas do árabe fizeram seu sangue parecer ser drenado de seu corpo e o seu coração se apertar.

_- Wufei?_

A voz de Quatre parecia muito distante, pois sua mente estava tomada pelas possibilidades daquela notícia e a única coisa que processava era que precisava chegar até o colégio.

_- Wufei!!__ – _o loiro gritou, mas o telefone já havia sido abandonado sobre a mesa.

Quatre desligou com o coração apertado, aumentando o volume da televisão que tinha sido abaixado para que pudesse falar com Wufei. Estava com um péssimo pressentimento, principalmente quando via pelas imagens transmitidas, alguns jovens sendo retirados pelas janelas das salas de aula que davam para a parte externa do colégio.

Queria estar perto e também ter a certeza de que Duo estava bem. Ele realmente tinha que estar, pela sanidade de Wufei e pela amizade que todos eles mantinham.

oOo

_- O que você está olhando aí? – o loiro perguntou, percebendo o distanciamento repentino do garoto oriental._

_Wufei continuou a olhar, enquanto Quatre se aproximou da janela onde estava e espiou por sobre seu ombro, vendo que o chinês observava a figura que deixava __à__s pressas a casa logo mais a frente._

_- Ele mora __aqui__? – Quatre quis saber._

_- Não. – Wufei respondeu forçando a vista para tentar enxergar algo que o amigo ainda não se dera conta. – Aquela é a casa de Heero Yui._

_- Heero Yui? – foi a vez de Quatre fechar a expressão. – Mas eles nem são da mesma turma… Ei, onde você está indo?_

_Wufei se afastou da janela, se apressando até a porta e saindo. Sabendo que Quatre estava logo atrás, respondeu:_

_- Tem algo estranho. Ultimamente, Maxwell tem feito visitas freqüentes __a ele__._

_Quatre equiparou os passos, conseguindo colocar-se lado a lado com o chinês que seguia o caminho que o americano tomara e, após poucos segundos de silêncio, acabou especulando:_

_- Humm... Será que __os dois __estão de caso?_

_- Como eu vou saber? – Wufei grunhiu, sem querer demonstrando uma leve irritação repentina que nem mesmo entendeu._

_- Ué, __você__ é o vizinho vouyer. - replicou com humor. – Deveria estar por dentro dos acontecimentos._

_Wufei olhou para o cruzamento tentando localizar por onde o americano teria seguido e vendo este virar uma esquina, resumiu __seus passos colocando mais velocidade para finalmente tentar alcançá-lo._

_- Às vezes me pergunto por que ainda falo com você. – o chinês finalmente retrucou._

_- Por que não consegue ficar longe do meu corpo? – Quatre ironizou com um largo sorriso, enquanto Wufei o olhou de esguelha com certo desdém._

_- Vaidoso._

_- Você deveria ser também, principalmente se está interessado nele._

_- Eu não estou interessado nele. – Wufei sibilou._

_- Aposto que sim__...__ - o loiro contradisse, desta vez com mais seriedade em sua voz. – mesmo que seja apenas para entrar dentro das calças dele.– percebendo que o chinês estava __o __ignorando e evitando confirmar sua suspeita, se ofereceu: - Se quiser eu posso me aproximar, fazer amizade. Sou bom nisso._

_- É mesmo? – Wufei debochou. – Eu nem percebi._

_- É sério. – Quatre riu. – Aposto que cons__i__…_

_- Maxwell! – o chinês o interrompeu para chamar pelo nome do americano ao ver que já estavam perto o suficiente para alcançá-lo se corressem._

_O jovem parou de repente, instintivamente olhando para trás. Os dois outros rapazes expressaram surpresa em seus semblantes ao ver o rosto do garoto, onde havia uma marca avermelhada em uma de suas faces e o lábio nitidamente cortado._

_Duo tomou consciência de sua situação e, envergonhado, tentou ignorar__ ambos os__ jovens e continuar seu caminho, mas logo seu braço foi segurado e quando se voltou para trás se deu com o rosto desconhecido daquele loiro._

_- Ei, você não está bem. O que aconteceu?_

_- Nada. – Duo sibilou, desvencilhando seu braço da mão do loiro. – Me deixe em paz, quem quer que você seja._

_Mas antes mesmo que pudesse dar o primeiro passo para continuar com seu caminho para casa, novamente sentiu-se preso pelo pulso e, irritado, virou-se com tudo, mirando o punho fechado para atacar aquele desconhecido, __mas__ sua intenção de soc__á-lo__ foi detida por uma mão que agilmente __lhe __segurou o golpe__– __e foi quando finalmente os orbes violetas constataram estar diante do ônix dos olhos do chinês._

_Quatre sentiu-se tenso vendo a seriedade no semblante do amigo e um turbilhão de emoções confusas nos olhos ametistas do outro garoto__,__ ficou com medo de que Duo quisesse mesmo brigar. Longos segundos se passaram em total silêncio entre __contendores__, até que o americano retroagiu e cabisbaixo falou:_

_- Desculpe, eu não queria machucar ninguém._

_- Quem te machucou? – Wufei perguntou, mas Duo baixou ainda mais a cabeça e mentiu:_

_- Ninguém… Só me deixem em paz, sim?_

_Duo livrou com facilidade o pulso da pegada de Wufei e se virou, se distanciando __dos __outros __adolescentes __que, desolados, só puderam observar sua partida._

-

_Quatre avistou seu alvo sent__ad__o isolado num dos cantos da biblioteca e apressou os passos para chegar até à mesa._

_- Oie! Posso me sentar aqui?_

_O moreno __–__que estava distraído com seu estudo __–__ergueu a cabeça e rapidamente mostrou em seu rosto reconhecer o loiro, mas nada comentou, apenas assentiu e aceitou:_

_- Claro._

_Quatre não queria tornar aquele momento algo constrangedor. Sabia que o outro garoto certamente ficaria embaraçado se trouxesse à tona o que havia acontecido naquele dia em que, juntamente com Wufei, o tinham flagrado saindo da casa de Heero Yui com aquele machucado no rosto. Seu único intuito ali era poder se aproximar do colega de escola e ganhar sua amizade._

_- Você é da 802, não é? – iniciou a conversa mostrando um sorriso cordial, o qual Duo pareceu aceitar bem, pois logo respondeu sem retornar sua atenção para o livro que tinha entre as mãos._

_- Sou sim._

_- Estou na 807. – elucidou, se apresentando em seguida. - A propósito, sou Quatre._

_- Prazer, sou Duo. – o americano replicou, sem saber que para o loiro não havia qualquer necessidade de dizer seu nome, afinal, já o conhecia há muito tempo._

_O árabe olhou para o moreno com mais atenção, reparando que as semanas que se passaram haviam sido suficientes para que a marca arroxeada em seu rosto e lábio machucados se curassem por completo. Sem querer entrar em rodeios desnecessários, decidiu dizer logo o motivo de sua aproximação._

_- Bem, eu queria convidá-lo para uma festa. – fez uma curta pausa para ver o estranhamento no rosto do outro e explicou: - Meu aniversário, na verdade._

_- Por quê? – Duo quis saber, desconfiado. - Nem o conheço direito._

_- E isso impede de mudarmos esse fato? – Quatre indagou seriamente, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas._

_Duo piscou e avaliando __a questão __por alguns segundos, respondeu:_

_- Acho que não._

_O sorriso aberto voltou a brilhar no rosto do loiro. O que antes pens__ara__ que seria difícil, estava saindo bem fácil._

_- Então, vai ser na próxima sexta. Você vai?_

_- Eu acho que sim. – Duo deu de ombros._

_- Ótimo! Vou ficar esperando!_

_-_

_A música não estava tão alta, mas Wufei precisou elevar a voz para que o amigo ao seu lado escutasse, assim que viu ninguém menos do que Duo Maxwell entrando naquela noite na mansão dos Winner._

_- Eu não acredito que você o chamou mesmo._

_Quatre riu e apoiando um dos braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno, zombou:_

_- Vê-lo logo ali não é prova o bastante?_

_- Você é muito cara de pau. – Wufei acusou, virando o rosto com os olhos estreitados para encarar o semblante angelical do garoto ao seu lado._

_- Sou nada. Sou amistoso e ele me pareceu um cara bem tranqüilo. Só aconselho que não puxe conversa sobre aquele dia. Tenho a impressão que ele vai se aborrecer se o fizer._

_- Belo conselho. – Wufei resmungou, sua atenção parando na outra pessoa que acabava de entrar. - Você convidou o Yui __também__?_

_- Eu não. – Quatre respondeu franzindo o cenho e reparando que havia uma das meninas de sua sala pendurada no braço do oriental, constatou: - Ele veio acompanhando uma das meninas._

_- Isso mata a sua teoria de que ele e Maxwell estão tendo um caso. – Wufei apontou._

_Quatre poderia até confirmar a teoria de Wufei, mas ao voltar sua atenção novamente para Duo e vê-lo olhando com disfarçada decepção para Heero e sua companhia, não tinha como concordar._

_- Você que pensa. Olha a carinha do Duo. – Quatre meneou a cabeça na direção do americano, fazendo Wufei verificar o que dizia com os próprios olhos. Desvencilhando o amigo de seu braço, o loiro comandou: - Venha._

_- Pra onde? – o chinês perguntou inseguro e desconfiado, mas mesmo assim seguindo o outro._

_Tornou-se óbvio para onde o árabe seguia quando se aproximaram pouco a pouco de Duo. O americano ainda parecia desolado, preso em seus próprios pensamentos, tanto que se sobressaltou levemente quando a voz empolgada de Quatre veio cumprimentá-lo._

_- Oi, Duo! Estou tão contente por você ter vindo!_

_Wufei sentiu vontade de rir da cara de Duo quando Quatre simplesmente o abraçou como se fossem conhecidos de longa data. Aquilo pelo menos fez com que a sombra que pairava no semblante do americano se dissipasse por completo._

_- Fala sério. Estou me sentindo meio deslocado aqui. – Duo confessou um pouco sem jeito._

_- Não se sinta! – o árabe incentivou ainda na mesma empolgação, passando um dos braços novamente ao redor do pescoço do chinês e o outro no de Duo. - Você tem a mim e a Wufei aqui pra entretê-lo! Quer__ dupla melhor__?_

_Duo riu, dispensando um último olhar para Heero com a garota e concordou:_

_- Acho que não._

_-_

_Quatre tinha visto de perto Duo beber, dançar e depois sumir. A festa em si estava correndo muito bem, mas não demoraria muito para acabar. __No presente instante, __Wufei havia se juntando com outros nerds da classe para conversar sobre… coisas de nerds que o árabe detestava __assim, __aproveitando-se desse fato, decidiu ir procurar pelo americano. Tinha certeza que ele ainda não havia ido embora e, apesar de sua residência ser grande, não existiam muitos lugares em que ele pudesse ter se isolado._

_Depois de alguns minutos perguntando, não foi difícil que lhe indicassem o terraço como refúgio de Duo. E foi lá mesmo que o encontrou. Ele estava junto ao parapeito, apoiando-se nos braços cruzados, enquanto parecia distraído olhando alguma coisa. Quatre aproximou-se devagar, logo percebendo que o moreno aparentava um pouco de tristeza._

_- Me abandonou? – perguntou num tom brincalhão, não querendo parecer tão solícito e fazer com que Duo se sentisse pior._

_O americano endireitou o corpo e desconsertado coçou a nuca, respondendo com um sorriso:_

_- Desculpe, acho que bebi demais e fiquei meio tonto. Vim pra cá ver se conseguia melhorar a zonzeira._

_Quatre apoiou um dos braços no parapeito e dando uma rápida checada na vista privilegiada que o local dava para o resto da propriedade, constatou o que deixara Duo ainda mais introspectivo._

_- Acho que todos nós tivemos a nossa cota de bebida por hoje, não é? – sinalizou com a cabeça para __a área do vasto jardim __onde Heero, encostado a uma das árvores, beijava de maneira fervorosa a garota com quem viera e uma de suas mãos vagava por dentro da blusa dela._

_- É… - Duo suspirou, voltando-se para mirar a vista da cidade, invés de focar novamente onde mais lhe incomodava._

_Quatre ficou observando o jeito sério de Duo, achando deslocada aquela expressão num garoto que sempre estava de sorriso aberto pelos corredores da escola. Simplesmente não combinava com ele, por isso, sem qualquer constrangimento, quis saber:_

_- Você está saindo com alguém do colégio?_

_Voltando a desviar brevemente o olhar para o casal se pegando na parte inferior nos jardins, Duo confessou:_

_- Ninguém a sério._

_- E quais as chances que eu tenho de te dar um beijo agora e não levar um murro? – o loiro perguntou diretamente._

_Duo no mesmo instante o encarou e corou ao ver nos olhos aqüamarines que a proposta era séria, mas isso também trouxe a lembrança de ter quase esmurrado o loiro da primeira vez que haviam se encontrado e para tentar reganhar compostura, preferiu começar se desculpando:_

_- Quatre, eu sinto muito por aque…_

_- Shh… esquece aquele dia. – fez um meneio com a mão e insistiu: - Qual a minha resposta?_

_Duo ficou observando por um minuto, pensando no que fazer, até que se aproximou, tocou o rosto de Quatre e o beijou lentamente, sussurrando em seguida:_

_- Serve essa?_

_Quatre sorriu travessamente e antes de selar seus lábios com o do americano novamente, deu sua resposta:_

_- Serve muito bem._

_-_

_- __**Você o quê?! **__– Wufei esbravejou, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado, dentro da sala de aula._

_Era intervalo e a classe estava praticamente vazia, por isso, Quatre decidira contar o que acontecera na noite da festa de seu aniversário para Wufei. E assim o fez, também não estranhando em nada a reação de surpresa expressada pelo amigo._

_- Eu __beijei o Duo__. – repetiu calmamente, colocando a mão no queixo pensativo para depois se corrigir. - Bem, na verdade, foi ele quem me beijou, mas eu instiguei._

_O loiro arregalou os olhos quando o chinês espalmou as mãos em sua mesa e acusou:_

_- Traidor sem honra!_

_Piscando algumas vezes para em seguida deixar que uma expressão de deboche se formasse em seu rosto, Quatre ironizou:_

_- Pensei que tinha dito que não tinha esse tipo de interesse no Duo._

_- __Winner!_

_- Fica calmo. – Quatre pediu recostando o corpo no apoio da cadeira e explicou: - Foi só beijo e uma esfregaçãozinha de leve. Pra seu azar, ele está completamente e inegavelmente de quatro pelo Heero._

_Sua última revelação fez com que a indignação desaparecesse dos olhos negros e desse lugar a curiosidade._

_- Como você sabe?_

_Quatre poderia perder tempo explicando tudo o que vira e sentira naquela noite no terraço, mas não o fez, afinal, era fato Duo estar apaixonado por aquele japonês e isso era tudo o que Wufei precisava saber._

_- Não importa. De qualquer forma, parece que Heero não está muito aí pra ele._

_- E você está? – o chinês questionou, elevando uma das sobrancelhas em curiosidade._

_O loiro segurou-se para não rir e apresentou um olhar sonh__ador__ e nostálgico quando confessou:_

_- Estou. Ele beija bem!_

_Wufei __rosnou__, fazendo Quatre sorrir pelo tom de ameaça __– agindo daquela forma__ ele apenas continuava confirmando que realmente estava gostando de Duo, porém, isso só fez com que o loiro quisesse implicar mais com o amigo, não perdendo tempo em propor, __com uma carinha sacana__:_

_- A gente pode dividir._

_Wufei arregalou os olhos por um momento para depois estreitá-los e acusar com desgosto:_

_- Pervertido._

_Dessa vez, Quatre não segurou mais e gargalhou alto. Confirmando com um breve olhar que não havia mais ninguém na sala, levou a mão à frente da calça do uniforme do chinês e apalpou-lhe o sexo rijo, confirmando o que já desconfiava:_

_- Só eu?_

_Wufei corou, estapeando a mão do amigo para longe._

oOo

**Eram tiros**. Um seguido do outro, disso tinha certeza e, pelas seqüências, havia mais de uma pessoa atirando. Arrastara Duo para um dos banheiros, mesmo contra os protestos do americano que insistia em querer ir ver o que acontecia e ajudar.

- Heero, não podemos ficar escondidos aqui! – Duo praticamente suplicava, enquanto o japonês tentava arrumar um jeito de travar a porta de entrada.

- Podemos sim. – afirmou com a voz controlada.

- Tem gente gritando lá fora! – Duo quis argumentar nervoso, e a resposta que recebeu de Heero foi de certa forma irônica, mas ao mesmo tempo séria.

- Eu diria que tem gente _morrendo_ lá fora.

Apesar de já desconfiar que algo do tipo acontecia, Duo chocou-se com a cruel verdade sendo exposta daquela forma. Em sua cabeça as possibilidades que corriam eram ilimitadas e, por isso mesmo, queria sair dali e prestar algum auxílio.

- A gente tem que ajudar. – falou, ganhando a atenção do outro homem, que pareceu desistir de travar a porta e depois de um momento analisando o que havia dito, questionou:

- Você tem uma arma e um colete à prova de balas aí?

- Claro que não. – respondeu prontamente.

- Então não tem nada que você possa fazer. – finalizou e pegou o celular no bolso da calça.

- O que você vai fazer?

Heero olhou para Duo como se não acreditasse que ele tivesse mesmo feito aquela pergunta

- Ligar para a polícia.

E foi o que fez.

Heero estaria mentindo se alguém lhe perguntasse se estava com medo –e negasse. Estava com medo sim, tanto por sua vida quanto pela de Duo. Aquela situação era loucura – e a vulnerabilidade de ambos em meio ao corredor tornara-se então terrivelmente evidente para si, fazendo com que se refugiasse com o americano logo após terem se dado conta da insanidade que acontecia e perceber que se tratava realmente de alguém atirando dentro do colégio. O tempo parecia correr rápido e, ao mesmo tempo, devagar. Ainda existiam gritos, ainda ouvia alguns tiros e agora as sirenes, tocando suspeitosamente ao longe – sabia que, enquanto os escutasse, não seria seguro deixar o local onde haviam se escondido.

Afastou-se mais para o fundo do banheiro, temendo que sua voz pudesse ser ouvida por alguém do lado de fora e quando o telefonema foi atendido, iniciou a denunciar, mas o homem do outro lado da linha informou que alguém já havia feito o alerta e que a polícia já estava no cerco ao local. Foi instruído a manter a calma, ficar onde estava e trancar-se de forma que ninguém entrasse. Ao fim do rápido contato, desligou decididamente o celular, pois não poderia correr o risco de nada denunciá-los ali.

- A polícia já está lá fora, agora é só esperar um pouc… - começou, mas o resto das palavras morreram em sua garganta quando olhou ao redor. – Duo?

oOo

_Duo andava com um japonês emburrado ao seu lado. Acabara descobrindo uma grande afinidade com Quatre e combinara de se encontrar com ele e Wufei no shopping para jogarem, só que Heero o procurara depois das aulas querendo que fossem para sua casa. No entanto, desmarcar com os novos amigos estava fora de cogitação, mesmo que sua vontade pendesse para passar o tempo sozinho com o japonês. Heero o procurava às vezes e essas poucas oportunidades nas quais podia passar um tempo na companhia do outro garoto eram preciosas para si, mas quebrar sua palavra o deixaria incomodado, por isso, __tivera__ que dizer não a Heero. Para a sua surpresa, o oriental decidiu que o acompanharia._

_Foi uma atitude estranha vinda justamente dele e Duo ficou desconfiado que houvesse bem mais por trás daquela súbita pretensão de socializar consigo e seus novos amigos._

_Quando chegou à entrada do espaço reservado para os jogos, logo reconheceu Quatre de pé junto a uma das máquinas, onde Wufei parecia concentrado ao atirar na direção da tela com a pistola que mantinha firme em punho._

_- Hey, Quat. – cumprimentou, se aproximando._

_Quatre sorriu abertamente dispensando um olhar rápido para a companhia de Duo, logo depois cumprimentando o americano chocando levemente seu punho fechado com o do outro._

_- Hey, Duo! Pensei que ia dar o cano._

_- Claro que não. – negou, distraindo-se em ver Wufei jogando._

_- Hey, Heero! – o loiro saudou o japonês e comentou: - Não sabia que você e Duo eram amigos._

_- Sabe agora. – ele lhe falou secamente._

_Duo, escutando o di__á__logo, achou o tom de Heero um tanto ameaçador, porém, isso logo foi esquecido quando um barulho irritante apitou ao seu lado e deu por si que o chinês reclamava após ter perdido a partida que iniciara._

_- Máquina idiota. – resmungou __o adolescente chinês__._

_- E aí, Heero? Quer tentar? – Quatre desafiou meneando a cabeça na direção do fliperama. - Estamos marcando as pontuações e quem no final tiver o menor número, paga o lanche._

_- É uma disputa idiota. – o outro retrucou indiferente._

_O brilho no olhar do loiro, assim como o sorriso zombeteiro, declarava nitidamente que Quatre não deixaria aquela recusa passar em branco._

_- Idiota é? Ou você está com medo de ter que abrir a carteira no final?_

_Uma das sobrancelhas de Heero se elevou em meio ao questionamento:_

_- O que está insinuando?_

_Wufei entrou no mesmo joguete que o amigo árabe, entendendo perfeitamente sua intenção e ajud__ando à __sua maneira._

_- Acho que Yui nunca jogou, por isso, não se garante._

_Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas de Heero e este simplesmente tomou a pistola da mão de Wufei._

_- Aeee! Esse é o espírito! – Quatre vibrou, colocando uma ficha na máquina._

_Duo ficou observando o japonês jogar, bem como Wufei e Quatre, porém, este último, depois de quase quinze minutos vendo Heero detonar tudo o que aparecia de ameaça a sua frente com os tiros da pistola, acabou se entediando. Pecara feio naquele desafio porque, sem sombra de dúvidas, o __japonês__ pontuava alto no jogo. O loiro olhou ao seu redor, notando Wufei compenetrado em analisar o modo de jogar de Heero, enquanto Duo parecia interessado e impressionado. Fazendo uma careta para os companheiros, Quatre olhou as outras máquinas no local. Nada de interessante__...__ até fitar uma das que estavam vazias no momento._

_Duo sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e a voz de Quatre sussurrar junto ao seu ouvido. Sorriu ante a proposta de se distrair um pouco, enquanto Heero não perdia para dar a chance de qualquer um deles jogar e o acompanhou,__ a princípio __sem serem percebidos por nenhum dos dois orientais que estavam completamente vidrados no jogo de tiro._

_- Já encarou isso alguma vez?_

_- Algumas. – Duo __revelou confiante. __– Tenho que dizer que sempre detonei. _

_- Nada modesto. – Quatre retorquiu displicente. - Gosto disso!_

_Duo o olhou com expectativa e perguntou:_

_- Vamos lá?_

_- Manda ver!_

_-_

_Quando a música alta perturbou a concentração __dos adolescentes asiáticos__ no fliperama, ambos os olhares procuraram pela fonte daquela tormenta e foi com grande surpresa que a encontraram na forma dos dois outros rapazes - que até então os acompanhavam – começando as passadas firmes sobre os pads da máquina de pump._

_Aos poucos uma pequena audiência se formava perto do simulador para assistir o desempenho de Duo e Quatre. __Os dois jovens __acompanhavam o ritmo da música sem tirar os olhos do vídeo que indicava os passos que__,__ com sincronia__, __ambos__ acertavam sem vacilar. Wufei e Heero deixaram o jogo de tiros de lado e chegaram perto para também admirar como os colegas desenvolviam -se bem, parecendo estarem simplesmente dançando__, ao__ invés de imitando os comandos dados pela máquina._

Sem se darem conta, ambos focavam mesmerizados no jeito em como Duo se movimentava; no corpo delgado do garoto que exibia um sorriso sagaz, enquanto a longa trança serpenteava ao longo de suas costas como se fosse capaz de hipnotizá-los.

_Duo e Quatre vibraram quando ao final da brincadeira o vídeo mostrou que haviam marcado o maior score feito ali e rapidamente salvaram a conquista escrevendo um simples: Q&D._

_Eles __deram__ a vez para que outra dupla entrasse para jogar, enquanto congratulavam um ao outro._

_- __Caramba, v__ocê realmente detona__!_

_- Eu disse. – Duo se gabou sem nenhum constrangimento. - E você não fica atrás._

_- Acho que até poderíamos entrar para aquelas disputas de pump. – Quatre ponderou com o semblante de quem realmente cogitava a idéia._

_Wufei fez um ruído exasperado e os trouxe de volta a realidade:_

_- Eu acho melhor vocês colocarem rédeas nesse egocentrismo._

_Duo sorriu e cutucou Quatre__,__ indicando que implicaria com o chinês:_

_- Ora, Wu, que tal você tentar uma com o Heero?_

_- Nem morto, Maxwell! – o oriental indignou-se dando as costas e voltando para a máquina de tiros._

_Quatre e Duo riram, mas assim como Heero, seguiram Wufei._

_- E aí? – Quatre chamou a atenção do japonês se pendurando em seu ombro. - Será que Duo tem chance de bater a sua pontuação nos tiros, Heero?_

_A princípio, Duo chegou a pensar que Heero repeliria Quatre – o rosto inteiro dele poderia parecer um poço de indiferença, mas seu corpo tinha visivelmente tencionado com o contato que o árabe impu__sera__. No entanto, ele não o fez, limitando__-se apenas__ a continuar andando e responder:_

_- Eu diria que as chances são nulas._

_Duo deixou de analisar as reações de Heero__,__ sendo surpreendido pela própria indignação ante o comentário do japonês._

_- Cara, você não tem nem um pouco de fé na minha capacidade._

_- Não mesmo. – Heero confirmou, olhando-o com desdém._

_O americano fechou a expressão e um bico __surgiu levemente __em seus lábios._

_- Tudo bem. – disse olhando diretamente para o oriental e ao mesmo tempo arrancando a pistola que estava na mão de Wufei. - Veremos se sou melhor ou não._

_Quatre balançou a cabeça negativamente e, inconformado, suspirou:_

_- Vai acabar sobrando pra mim, quer ver só._

_Wufei o olhou de soslaio e implicou:_

_- Quem manda ser tão ruim nos tiros, Winner._

_- Mas eu danço bem! – o loiro se defendeu, mesmo que soubesse que não tinha nada a ver, mas isso lhe deu uma súbita idéia. - Ei, que tal a disputa ser no pump?_

_- Não!! – Heero e Wufei exclamaram juntos._

_-_

_Duo riu ao ver Quatre suspirar ao olhar para a carteira vazia, enquanto caminhavam pela noite de volta para casa. Não houvera jeito e ele também não conseguira superar Heero. De fato o surpreendera a habilidade do japonês com aquele tipo de jogo e isso o fez pensar que muitas coisas sobre o outro garoto continuavam sendo uma incógnita. Apesar de __se sentir__ inegavelmente apaixonado __por Heero __e __tendo um "relacionamento" íntimo__,__ admitia que ambos__ não conversavam muito. Bem que gostaria de se aproximar mais do japonês, porém, com aquele jeito fechado e personalidade reservada, ficava praticamente impossível, principalmente depois daquele dia…_

_Despediram-se de Quatre, que seguiu por uma outra rua para chegar em casa, e continuaram a andar os três na direção da rua onde Heero e Wufei moravam. O chinês tentava não deixar transparecer o seu inc__ô__modo, mas observava Duo que andava ao seu lado e __em__ como este tinha seus olhos no japonês que ia a alguns poucos passos à frente._

_- Não vai para casa, Maxwell? – perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara depois da partida de Quatre._

_Um pouco sem jeito pela pergunta repentina __do__ colega ao lado __feita por provavelmente ter notado que não alterara o curso para chegar ao prédio onde morava, Duo olhou para Wufei e, com um sorriso para disfarçar seu desconserto, respondeu:_

_- Não. Vou dar uma chegada na casa de Heero antes._

_Wufei o olhou de um modo estranho, desviando o olhar rapidamente antes que pudesse confirmar se o que vira fora mesmo decepção ou não, no ônix de seus olhos._

_- Boa noite pra vocês. – ele simplesmente se despediu, indo para a própria moradia a qual já haviam alcançado._

_- A gente se vê na escola._

_Wufei desapareceu dentro de casa e Duo sentiu algo estranho com a situação__**. **__M__esmo que o __amigo __demonstrasse ser um nerd - e nerds eram esquisitos por natureza – existiu algo naquele momento que pareceu fora de esquadro, algo que sabia que estava passando bem diante de seus olhos e ele não conseguia captar. Ficou envergonhado por imaginar que a reação sombria de Wufei pudesse estar relacionada com o dia em que se machucara. Não seria precipitado assumir que ele o vira sair da casa de Heero, por isso, achava que o chinês talvez estivesse um pouco preocupado por estar novamente indo para lá._

_- Você não vem? – escutou a voz um pouco distante de Heero perguntar e só então percebeu que __ficara __parado como um idiota na calçada em frente à casa de Wufei e quando procurou pelo japonês, notou que o outro já estava do outro lado da rua._

_A passos apressados, atravessou a rua alcançando Heero quando este já estava quase na porta da própria casa, mas percebeu algo que de pronto o incomodou._

_- Seus pais estão em casa? – Duo apontou, notando as luzes acesas._

_- Qual o problema? – Heero replicou num tom banal, girando a chave na tranca e abrindo a porta._

_- Eu pensei que…_

_- Não pense. – o japonês o cortou. - Você não é muito bom pensando._

_Duo se contraiu internamente, abalado pelas palavras duras de Heero, mas mesmo querendo rebater, optou por ficar calado e acompanhou-o, entrando na casa. Não queria brigar com Heero, ainda mais quando as coisas entre os dois caminhavam numa fina linha entre a intolerância e o desejo. Queria manter o japonês perto e não __dar-lhe __uma razão para se afastar de vez, tendo a esperança de que pudesse de alguma forma fazer com que o outro o enxergasse diferente __e__ quem sabe__, viesse a __retribuir sinceramente seus sentimentos._

_Quando adentraram mais pela sala completamente iluminada, logo passos foram __ouvidos __e da cozinha, enxugando as mãos num pano de prato, surgiu uma mulher que Duo deduziu imediatamente ser a mãe de Heero. Era oriental, longos cabelos e olhos escuros, trajando um vestido simples e claro, que caia-lhe muito bem no corpo magro. Ela pareceu estranhamente surpresa ao ver que o filho tinha companhia, mas mesmo assim não deixou de sorrir._

_- Heero, não avisou que ia chegar tarde._

_- Desculpe, sai com uns colegas._

_Duo quase franziu o cenho estranhando o tom menos travado de Heero ao se dirigir a mãe, porém, não deveria estar achando tão anormal, afinal, aquela era a mãe dele e logicamente não poderia tratá-la como tratava um companheiro de escola._

_- Que bom. Deus sabe o quanto você precisa socializar. – ela disse aliviada olhando para Duo com um sorriso e este retribuiu um pouco timidamente. - E quem é esse rapazinho?_

_- Um colega. – Heero respondeu, ignorando qualquer outro detalhe a mais que pudesse dar. - Vamos fazer um trabalho._

_A mãe mostrou-se compreensiva e sem insistir, ofereceu:_

_- Posso levar algo para vocês comerem._

_- Não, já lanchamos na rua. – o japonês falou, subindo para o andar superior, sendo seguido logo pelo americano._

_Duo talvez tivesse ficado um pouco magoado por Heero não tê-lo apresentado mais apropriadamente para a mulher, mas tinha que sempre se lembrar que não era 'a namorada' dele. Aquilo tinha um peso muito grande. Era um garoto, um simples colega __com __quem Heero tinha alguma intimidade a mais e Heero jamais o aceitaria como algo além daquilo, mas ainda __assim o outro __poderia ter dito o seu nome e o chamado de amigo._

_- Sua mãe parece se preocupar muito com você. – comentou, enquanto entravam no quarto e Heero fechava a porta atrás de si com a chave._

_Heero sequer tomou noção de seu comentário, encarando-o duramente e inquirindo:_

_- O que Quatre e você têm um com o outro?_

_Levou um curto espaço de tempo para que começasse a processar a pergunta de Heero e, ainda assim, não a compreendeu._

_- Como?_

_- Eu vi vocês na festa. - o oriental revelou, fazendo Duo arregalar os olhos como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado. - Se beijando no terraço._

_Os olhos azuis do garoto a sua frente não __mostravam __acusação, muito menos seu semblante expressava algum tipo de sentimento que não fosse indiferença, entretanto, para Duo não poderia haver outro motivo para aquela pergunta que não fosse ciúmes. Heero se incomodara em vê-lo com Quatre e__,__ se confirmasse isso, poderia continuar mantendo as esperanças._

_- Ora, e daí?_

_Heero sentou-se na cama e estendeu a mão em sua direção. Duo olhou__-a__**,**__ desconfiado, mas mesmo assim colocou a sua sobre a dele. O oriental puxou-o para que se sentasse em uma de suas pernas e, levando a mão até frente de seu jeans, perguntou junto ao seu ouvido:_

_- Está dando pra ele também?_

_- Que droga de perguntas são essas? – Duo indagou, fechando os olhos ante a sensação da mão do japonês abrindo o botão, o zíper de sua calça e tocando seu sexo por cima da cueca. - Pelo que me consta, você estava se agarrando com uma garota lá._

_- Eu não ligo. – Heero disse num tom firme, mas baixo._

_Aquelas palavras fizeram com que abrisse os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo era jogado contra o colchão._

_- Como assim? – um pouco confuso, Duo perguntou, vendo Heero ajoelhado na cama, arrancando seu jeans e jogando-o para lado._

_- Eu só queria ter certeza que não estava __me divertindo com o brinquedo de outro.__ – o outro garoto explicou, abrindo a própria calça, trazendo a ereção para fora._

_Duo sentiu vontade de chorar, compreendendo exatamente o que o oriental inexpressivo lhe dizia. Abafou o grito de dor mordendo as costas da mão, quando ele o penetrou. Deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos, as quais poderia dizer depois que foram provenientes da agonia de ser penetrado sem preparação alguma, quando na verdade elas eram reflexos do sofrimento que Heero impelia ao seu coração._

_- Você é tão patético. – o outro garoto lhe disse com asco, enquanto entrava e saia de seu corpo em estocadas desordenadas, algumas vezes curtas, outras profundas._

"_Eu amo você." – Duo ouvia sua mente tristemente sussurrar, mas travava as palavras de saírem de sua boca. Não poderia dizê-las nunca mais se quisesse que momentos como aquele não acabassem._

_- Como pode ficar se agarrando com outro__ cara __sem se preocupar que os outros vejam? – Heero lhe perguntou, inabalável, como se sequer estivesse sentindo prazer ou fazendo esforço algum. - Não tem vergonha? Não vê o quanto é nojento?_

_- E por que está fazendo isso comigo agora se acha tão nojento? – Duo quis saber, lutando contra os soluços e para não gemer alto a ponto de chamar a atenção da mãe de Heero para o quarto. Ele queria atingir o outro da mesma maneira que ele o atingia, queria fazer com que sentisse alguma coisa - qualquer coisa - e soube que havia conseguido algo quando ele abaixou o corpo comprimindo-o ao seu e o beijou violentamente, enquanto continuava a empalar o sexo de forma mais vigorosa dentro de si._

_Ele realmente queria entender Heero, mas perdia completamente a coerência em momentos como aquele que ele praticamente roubava todo seu ar e logo depois destruía tudo com suas palavras._

_- Por que você quer e eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer. – Heero murmurou em seu ouvido. - Você praticamente se humilha pra que eu te convide para vir até aqui e que faça tudo isso. – e, continuando a se arremeter, finalizou: - E eu faço porque, pra mim, entre essas quatro paredes, você não é diferente de uma mulher._

oOo

**Continua…**

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

As cenas do passado dos rapazes enquanto adolescentes está perfeita, não está, pessoal? ^~ O talento da Blanxe em passar a caracterização de todos está de tal forma que parece até que os quatro estão vivos, caramba!!! o/

Ou vai dizer que ninguém não sentiu vontade de agitar pompons para o Quatre por ele ter tomado a iniciativa de ir convidar o Duo para sua festa? Hohohho O loiro é burro, mas nesta fic... OWW... ele está sabendo fazer as coisas – afinal, está a TRAÇAR o nosso Fei e não tira os belos olhos de cima do outro – ainda mais quando passou aquela cantada nele!! Hohohoho

E o Duo? Por um momento, pensei que ele iria de se fazer de vítima chorona por ter visto o Heero se agarrando com uma guria... Mas nossa, faltei gritar de excitação quando o Duo deu 'a resposta' ao Quatre U-la-lá!! \o/

Owwww... e a _**Dupla Dinâmica**_ do Pump? A interação dos dois dançando foi linda! \o/ Bem como a disputa entre Heero e Wufei na máquina de tiro! Rivais!

O interesse – e o gostar – do Wufei pelo Duo vai caminhando, caminhando gradativamente de forma normal e muy interessada XD Sem falar que a reação dele ao saber que o loiro acabara beijando o Duito foi ótema!! Hhahahaha...

Quanto ao Heero... Apesar de querer matá-lo, estou gostando muito dele. Sério, muito mesmo. A ambivalência dos sentimentos que ele sente pelo Duo, bem como o vazio interior que ele me passa é de assustar, sinceramente, mas consigo captar e compreender o modo como ele vive à margem das coisas e das pessoas.

No tempo presente... A angústia me toma: porque o imbecil do Duo teima em se arriscar daquela forma, minha nossa?? E o pior, arriscar a vida do Heero também? Gente, isso sim é egoísmo – ajudar? Numa loucura daquelas? É pedir para ser morto! E o Wufei? Não pensa nele não, criatura?!?!? Ai senhor, vontade de quebrar ele de porrada

E a angústia vem chegando, arrasando tudo – a compreensão sobre estarem à mercê de si mesmos em meio a um tiroteio na escola, no tempo presente e a cena entre Duo e Heero, quando ainda adolescentes, no quarto, no final do cap... QUE VONTADE DE MATAR O HEEROOOOO!!

Angústia, angústia, angústia...

Preparem os lenços.

Illy-chan


	3. Terceira Quebra

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**Casal: **5x2 1x2 3x4 1xR e por ae vai…

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Violência, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

**Aviso:** Todas as partes em _itálico_ significam lembranças.

**Agradecimentos:** As meninas que leram e postaram reviews no capítulo anterior e que, infelizmente, eu não tive tempo de responder apropriadamente pelo email: **Keiko Maxwell, Lis Martins **(o motivo do soco no Duo vem explicado parcialmente nesse cap)**, Anzula, Niu, Aika-Chan **e** Lady Duo** (sim, o incidente aqui da Until é totalmente inspirado no massacre de Columbine).

-

________________________________________________________________

**Until Only Faith Remains**

________________________________________________________________

**-**

**Seu coração não queria dar trégua**, enquanto guiava cegamente pelas ruas numa velocidade altamente acima do permitido. Tudo isso para chegar até a escola onde Duo trabalhava o mais rápido possível. Precisava alcançar o local o quanto antes, precisava ter a certeza de que o marido estava bem. Havia tentando falar com o celular do americano, mas para angustiá-lo ainda mais, estava desligado.

O telefonema de Quatre lhe dizendo que estava sendo noticiado que havia algo acontecendo no colégio – havia alguém atirando lá dentro – o desestabilizara por completo.

Duo havia saído naquela manhã para trabalhar, como sempre. Não precisava chegar cedo, pois seu primeiro período era vago, mas mesmo assim ele foi para o horário de entrada. Se tivesse seguido seu verdadeiro quadro de horas, naquele momento estaria em casa e Wufei teria a certeza de que ele estava bem. Brigaria com Duo assim que o achasse, discutiria com ele sobre a maldita situação, o lembraria das trocentas vezes que insistira para que ficasse mais tempo descansando e o abraçaria. Tinha que abraçá-lo, ver e sentir que ele estava bem. Ele _tinha_ que estar bem, porque a angústia em seu peito crescia a cada segundo quando sua mente cogitava a idéia do americano ferido ou… coisa pior.

O pensamento lhe fugiu quando, já próximo da quadra onde a escola estabelecia-se há muitos e muitos anos, viu que a polícia interditava a passagem de pessoas e de carros naquela direção. Uma aflição maior tomou conta de si ao ver duas ambulâncias deixando a área às pressas, fazendo com que, sem percebesse, seu cenho franzisse na expressão de pura preocupação que se intensificava dentro de si.

Parou o carro de qualquer jeito rente a calçada e correu até um dos policiais que estava perto da linha de isolamento.

- Como eu faço pra passar?

- Não pode, senhor. – o homem lhe disse, olhando-o como se fosse algum maluco. - Não ouviu sobre o que está acontecendo no colégio?

Sim, Quatre contara sobre alguém estar atirando dentro do colégio, mas não lhe dera tempo de contar quem ou por que – simplesmente largara o telefone e saíra feito um louco para pegar o carro, para ir em direção à escola. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo no momento não lhe importara, só queria chegar até Duo. Todavia, um mórbido interesse fez com que questionasse:

- O que está acontecendo no colégio, afinal?

- Ao que parece alguns alunos armados decidiriam se revoltar e fazerem colegas e professores de alvos.

A idéia de que eram _alunos_ causando toda aquela confusão parecia por demais surreal, mas não importava. Para Wufei a única coisa verdadeiramente importante era Duo.

- Eu preciso ir até lá. – disse decidido a passar por cima do policial se fosse necessário.

- Esqueça e acalme-se. – o homem lhe aconselhou. – O que pode ser feito já está sendo. Por favor, senhor…

- Mas meu companheiro trabalha naquela escola! Eu tenho que ir até lá!

O súbito barulho algo de algo explodindo fez com que se assustassem. Sem precisar questionar, ambos sabiam que o estrondo havia vindo da direção do colégio.

oOo

_Wufei estava irrequieto. Desde que Quatre conseguira fazer Duo __começar a__ andar junto com eles e__,__ conseqüentemente__,__ Heero Yui se tornara também parte integrante do grupo graças a sua amizade com o americano, que o chinês sentia-se desconfortável. __Admitia, porém, que i__sso nada tinha a ver com a presença de ambos. Heero era quieto, falava praticamente o necessário e Wufei acabara percebendo que muitas coisas __ambos __tinham em comum; o garoto de trança já demonstrava ser completamente o oposto e quando se juntava com Quatre, não existia nada que detivesse aquelas matracas. __Os quatro s__aiam juntos, passavam os intervalos juntos e às vezes até estudavam uns nas casas dos outros quando existia alguma dificuldade em alguma matéria. Isso tudo realmente não o incomodava. O que andava perturbando Wufei era o sentimento que surgia toda vez que via o americano, toda vez que escutava seu nome, toda vez que o via seu sorriso ou escutava sua risada, ou simplesmente pensava nele._

_Era um bom observador e já sabia identificar cada expressão do rosto do colega, sabia seus maneirismos, de como seus olhos expressavam com sinceridade todos os sentimentos que com as palavras não poderia demonstrar e, mesmo Wufei estando sempre o fitando, Duo jamais percebia, porque seus orbes violetas sempre estavam voltados para mais adiante, ou qualquer que fosse o lugar onde pudessem encontrar Heero Yui._

_Só que Heero… Heero não tinha olhos para ninguém._

_Wufei via isso claramente e o fato fazia com que uma pequena raiva surgisse em seu âmago por Duo não perceber que não era apreciado da mesma forma __pelo objeto dos seus sentimentos__._

_Pelo menos assim pensava. Descobriu estar enganado sobre a percepção do americano quando__,__ numa noite__,__ descobriu uma nova nuance de sentimento refletid__o__ nos mesmos olhos que nunca se encontravam por mais que alguns segundos com os seus._

_Depois do colégio tinham combinado de fazer o grupo de estudos em sua casa e __estudando, __perderam a noção das horas. Heero foi o primeiro a voltar para casa, seguido de Quatre, deixando apenas Wufei e Duo __-__ este último ainda terminava alguns exercícios de matemática e preferiu finalizar antes de ir embora._

_Como estavam sem comer nada desde que saíram da escola, Wufei decidiu buscar alguns sanduíches e refrigerantes__,__ e foi quando voltou que viu que Duo terminara os exercícios e estava junto à janela do quarto olhando a noite com uma expressão que dificilmente deixava transparecer. Melancolia? Certamente Wufei identificou assim e tomando cuidado para colocar silenciosamente a bandeja com o lanche em cima da escrivaninha, observou mais do outro garoto que sequer notara seu retorno ainda__,__ de tão perdido que seu olhar estava. Analisando com mais calma, Wufei soube exatamente para onde os olhos do colega miravam._

_Pigarreando sutilmente para chamar a atenção, Wufei quase riu quando o outro moreno se sobressaltou com o leve susto que tomara._

_- Jesus, Fei… - Duo reclamou, sem conseguir voltar totalmente para sua postura descontraída. - Pod__ia__ fazer algum barulho para alertar as pessoas de que está por perto?_

_- Acho que foi o que acabei de fazer. – retorquiu, vendo o americano se afastar da janela__,__ voltar a se sentar no chão e começar a fechar os cadernos. – Já terminou?_

_Era uma pergunta idiota, pois reparara que Duo finalizara os exercícios._

_- Faltava mesmo muito pouco._

_Foi quando notou que Duo ainda estava sério e, sem pensar muito, Wufei questionou:_

_- Maxwell, o que você tem com Yui?_

_Duo simplesmente congelou no momento em que __socava__ o material dentro da mochila e após uns segundos conseguiu recuperar-se. Guardando os cadernos, replicou:_

_- Quer mesmo saber?_

_Wufei assentiu com a cabeça. Por um momento pen__sara__ que ele usaria de uma imediata negativa ou algo similar, mas parecia que __Duo __não lhe negaria respostas entre aquelas quatro paredes._

_- __Eu o amo…__ - o americano riu desanimado._

_Doía._

_Escutar aquelas palavras - aquela confissão - doía._

_Wufei via todos os sinais, estava claro como o dia, mas ainda assim, ouvir da boca de Duo os sentimentos que __este __guardava por Heero__,__ o machucava de uma maneira que até então parecia ser impossível acreditar._

_Ainda sem encará-lo, Duo colocou a mochila de lado e continuou, como se realmente precisasse desabafar e o chinês tivesse lhe dado o motivo perfeito:_

_- Na primeira vez que transamos e eu disse exatamente essas palavras, ele me socou._

_Foi nesse exato momento que Wufei percebeu o quanto subestimava Duo. Ele sabia que não era correspondido e mesmo assim… O que ele lhe contava __fez__ com que se lembrasse da vez em que, juntamente com Quatre, tinha seguido o garoto depois deste ter deixado a casa de Heero e o viram machucado. Provavelmente se existia uma explicação, esta estava sendo exposta naquele instante._

_Não havia segredos de que era homossexual – tanto Duo quanto Heero sabiam que Quatre e ele tinham uma amizade com benefícios – talvez por isso o garoto de trança não se pegasse constrangido com aquele tipo de confissão.__ S__endo assim, Wufei arriscou se magoar mais um pouco:_

_- Vocês namoram?_

_- Não sei se poderia chamar assim… - Duo deu de ombros. – Ele me fode, só isso. Acho que sou apenas uma diversão extra quando ele não tem nenhuma garota agendada._

_A incompreensão só crescia e Wufei se pegou aproximando-se e sentando-se ao lado de Duo no chão perto da cama._

_- Por que se submete a essas coisas? – quis saber._

_- É mais forte do que eu… - admitiu com a cabeça baixa, deixando que a franja pesada escondesse seus olhos. - E isso às vezes me faz pensar no quanto as coisas seriam diferentes se pelo menos eu fosse uma garota._

_Um vinco se formou entre suas sobrancelhas, causado pelo choque das palavras de Duo e, naquele instante, não sabia se odiava Heero ou se sentia raiva do americano por ser tão fraco e idiota__…__ por estar falando asneiras, por dedicar seus sentimentos a alguém que sequer __o __merecia._

_- Não tem que pensar assim! – acabou dizendo exaltado, pegando-o pelo ombro e fazendo com que se virasse e fosse obrigado a encará-lo. Seus olhos negros brilhavam todo inconformismo que continha dentro de si. - Se ele não gosta de você como realmente é, então está perdendo seu tempo!_

_Sim, havia dito exatamente o que pensava e achou ter cometido um erro quando percebeu os olhos violetas assustados. Engoliu em seco, pronto para pedir desculpas, afinal, as decisões tomadas por Duo não eram problema seu, não tinha o direito de se intrometer quando o __próprio __colega __admitia __que sabia de todos os contras e, mesmo assim, continuava insistindo no erro._

_- Obrigado pela sinceridade. – Duo lhe agradeceu, deixando o rosto ganhar linhas mais amenas e que um sorriso leve adornasse seus lábios._

_Só então Wufei percebeu o quão próximo estava do outro garoto.__ Deu-se conta que p__oderia ficar admirando-o pela eternidade e aquele pensamento o assustou, afinal, eternidade era muito tempo, mas era o que sentia: algo eterno. E Duo… Ele era lindo… Como poderia dizer o contrário? Negar ou ignorar que havia sido cativado por aquela pessoa e __que tal sentimento __parecia __não ter __volta?_

_- __Você n__ão tem que mudar__…__ - Wufei falou não querendo que a voz saísse tão suplicante. - nem pensar em mudar ou ser diferente por ninguém._

_Foi inesperado. Tão repentino que demorou até que o susto fosse sobrepujado pelas batidas descontroladas de seu coração, que em seu peito parecia não querer respeitar o limite que este impunha._

_Mas era real…_

_Era__m__ morno__s__ e macio__s__, movendo__-se__ com delicadeza e afeição…_

_Os lábios de Duo nos seus, enquanto os olhos violetas semicerrados esperavam apenas que os seus ônix se fechassem. E quando correspondeu __à__s expectativas, permitindo unir-se ao americano àquele momento, desejou que o mundo acabasse, que tempo parasse e que só existisse aquele instante, eternizado pelo calor daquele único beijo._

_E quando nada do que queria aconteceu e a outra boca se afastou da sua, quis perguntar o motivo, saber o que levara o americano a tal atitude, mas Duo lhe sorriu e as palavras __então__ se perderam deixando-o mudo, fazendo com que se certificasse do quão __à__ mercê estava do outro garoto._

_- Obrigado, Wufei. – ele agradeceu se levantando, levando consigo a mochila que jogou sobre um dos ombros. - Não conta pro Quatre, tá? Ele pode começar a surtar e vir de novo com o papo estranho de __trio. __– disse entre uma risada._

_Assim ele partiu, sem que Wufei conseguisse se mover, ou dizer nada em seu estado atordoado, permanecendo sentado olhando para a porta por onde o americano passara._

_-_

_Quando Quatre veio correndo em sua direção no início da semana seguinte, assim que colocou os pés no pátio do colégio aquela manhã, Wufei sabia que __o loiro __provavelmente __tinha algo importante para falar. __Ele __só o esperava na entrada do colégio quando tinha alguma novidade que fazia questão de ser o primeiro a contar. Infelizmente, seu humor não estava muito convidativo para os surtos de Quatre. Sua mente estava uma confusão, seu coração perturbado e tudo por causa de Duo. Tivera o final de semana inteiro para se digladiar entre razão e sentimentos__,__ e decidira que o mais sábio a fazer era confessar ao americano que estava apaixonado __por ele__. Não conseguiria mais esconder depois do que havia acontecido, nem saberia se poderia suportar se fosse rejeitado, porém, estando num beco de duas saídas intoleráveis, resolvera que criar coragem para enfrentar o que sentia, seria a melhor coisa __a fazer__._

_- Wufei! Wufei! – o loiro se aproximou correndo e logo percebeu seu mau humor. - Que cara é essa? Não me diga que você também já soube?_

_- Soube? – fez a mesma pergunta que sempre fazia quando o amigo chegava com aquele jeito de notícia de última hora. - Soube o quê?_

_- Sobre Duo._

_Na mesma hora parou de andar, com Quatre imitando seu movimento logo em seguida._

_- O __que houve__? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?_

_- O pai dele sofreu um infarto. – contou. – Eu estava pensando em ir __até o hospital depois das aulas__._

_Wufei ficou mais atordoado, esquecendo-se até de seus próprios dilemas, só conseguindo pensar em como o americano deveria estar. Se pudesse iria até o hospital tentar encontrá-lo naquele instante, mas tinham prova no terceiro período._

_- Vão se atrasar. – Heero disse passando pelos dois._

_- Hey, Heero! – Quatre chamou, fazendo com que o japonês parasse assim que suas próximas palavras chegaram a sua percepção. - Você soube sobre o pai de Duo?_

_- Não. – respondeu, voltando__-se__ para os dois colegas. - O que foi?_

_- Está internado. – o loiro disse e Wufei ficou atento, querendo ver se identificava alguma emoção ou preocupação no semblante do outro oriental. - Sofreu um infarto. __Vamos ver como o Duo está, quando as aulas de hoje acabarem?_

_Heero não demonstrou nada, como sempre. Wufei se perguntou internamente se por acaso o japonês era humano, porque não concebia a idéia dele estar se relacionando com Duo e não se compadecer nem um pouco pelo que o garoto estava passando__;__ mesmo que não o amasse, ainda assim por amizade deveria existir alguma preocupação ou sentimento. No entanto, nos olhos azuis gélidos não existia nada além de indiferença._

_- Depois das aulas eu não posso. – Heero informou. – __T__enho prova agora no primeiro período, não posso me atrasar._

_Dito isso, Heero apenas deu as costas e sumiu dentro do colégio._

oOo

**O telefone em seu bolso tocou** e, sem pensar duas vezes, Wufei o pegou. No display via o nome de Quatre. Atendeu imediatamente o amigo estava sendo informado pela televisão sobre o que acontecia no colégio e já que o policial negara sua passagem, talvez o loiro pudesse lhe dar mais alguma informação. Não arredaria o pé dali e ainda tentaria pensar em um jeito de burlar aquele isolamento e entrar no colégio.

_- Wufei! Onde você está?_

_-_ Tentando chegar ao colégio, mas está tudo cercado, não me deixam passar! – disse se segurando para não chorar de frustração. – Quatre, houve um barulho aqui… muito alto.

_- Esqueça, Wufei. O negócio é sério, não tem como você conseguir entrar. –_ Quatre aconselhou num timbre nervoso, e Wufei sentiu seu coração se apertar ainda mais. – _E foi uma bomba, pelo que anunciaram aqui na televisão. E mais: Relena me ligou._

Uma bomba? Relena? Ele quase louco de preocupação com Duo e Quatre vinha puxar conversa sobre Relena?!

- Eu quero que a Relena se exploda! – exaltou-se, vendo alguns dos policiais voltarem seus olhares para si, mas pouco se importou. Tudo o que queria era invadir o colégio e tirá-lo de lá, porém, o tempo parou por um segundo quando Quatre lhe avisou:

_- Heero está com o Duo no colégio._

- O quê?!

Heero estava com Duo no colégio? Como? Estupidamente uma pontada de ciúmes ainda surgiu em meio a tanta preocupação, mas foi sobrepujada pelo raciocínio rápido que lhe assaltou. Se Heero estava lá, com certeza, ajudaria Duo. Não que seu marido fosse como uma donzela indefesa, mas certamente seu grande coração o guiaria para ajudar os outros e isso poderia acabar levando-o a se machucar. Já Heero era uma pessoa calculista e fria o suficiente para controlar os impulsos de Duo e prevenir que algo lhe acontecesse.

-... _ela contou que Heero saiu de manhã dizendo que ia até o colégio conversar com Duo. Está desesperada porque não está conseguindo falar com o celular dele. O aparelho chama, chama e ninguém atende._

Aquilo era um péssimo sinal. E se os dois estivessem feridos? E se estivessem…

oOo

_Eles tinham deixado o colégio __à__s pressas e __pegado __o primeiro ônibus que os levasse até o hospital. Wufei estava acima de tudo ansioso. Depois daquela noite quando Duo o beijara, seria a primeira vez que o veria. Seus planos de se confessar continuavam firmes em sua mente, mas sabia que agora teria que ter paciência, pelo menos até toda essa situação passar ou se amenizar._

_No entanto, quando chegaram à recepção do hospital, as coisas simplesmente se apresentaram piores do que imaginava. A mulher que conheciam por ser mãe de Duo estava sentada numa das poltronas sendo consolada por uma enfermeira. Mesmo receosos de se aproximarem, __ambos __o fizeram, prevendo que o pior poderia ter acontecido._

_- Sra. Maxwell? – Wufei chamou, fazendo com que a atenção da mulher loira se voltasse para eles e o chinês sentiu uma grande comiseração ao ver os olhos azuis transbordando de lágrimas. Mesmo assim, ela as afastou meio sem jeito com as palmas das mãos e tentou não soar tão miserável._

_- Oi, garotos. – cumprimentou sem conseguir disfarçar a voz embargada. - Desculpe, mas é que toda a situação…_

_- Não precisa se desculpar. – Quatre disse num timbre ameno. - Nós sentimos muito pelo que aconteceu._

_- Ele teve outra crise agora há pouco. – informou com tristeza. - Os médicos tentaram, mas não conseguiram salvá-lo._

_Ela apenas confirmou o que já desconfiavam. O pai de Duo realmente havia falecido e Wufei só conseguia se preocupar com uma única pessoa._

_- E Duo? – o chinês perguntou._

_- Eu acho que ainda está na capela. Não saiu de lá desde que a crise começou._

_- Ele já sabe? – Wufei imaginava que o americano deveria estar arrasado se já soubesse sobre a morte do pai e seu ímpeto era apenas estar o mais rápido possível perto dele._

_- Heero deve ter contado. __E__stá com ele agora, esteve aqui praticamente o dia todo. Obrigada por serem tão bons amigos do meu filho._

_Aquilo sim fora uma surpresa. Heero Yui estava no hospital com Duo quase o dia todo, quando anteriormente se negara a acompanhá-los? Nem Wufei, muito menos Quatre conseguiram entender naquele momento._

_Os dois pediram licença e foram na direção da capela com a intenção de encontrarem Duo. E o encontraram, sentado em um dos bancos, o corpo totalmente curvado e a cabeça arriada em cima das pernas de Heero, que estava ao seu lado._

_Wufei sentiu algo se constringir em seu peito, assim como em sua garganta ante ao som do choro baixo vindo do __adolescente __que em vão tentava conter os soluços que faziam seu corpo convulsionar. Cada lágrima que sabia estar rolando dos olhos de Duo, cada gemido gerado pelo pranto, Wufei parecia sentir doer em si. E o que mais chamou sua atenção foi o modo como Heero olhava para o garoto rendido em suas pernas. A expressão sempre inabalável tinha agora traços de tristeza e seus olhos pareciam compreender e se compadecer do sofrimento do americano._

_E foi quando Wufei desistiu. Quando viu __um__a mão de Heero erguer-se hesitante e, por um segundo no meio do caminho, quase __abaixar-se __novamente, mas ganhando coragem, segui__u__ seu percurso até tocar a cabeça de Duo__ -__ a princípio testando, como se aquele gesto pudesse queimá-la e, em seguida, mais confiante, apoi__ar__-se totalmente sobre os cabelos castanhos, o movimento lentamente ganhando segurança e logo estava afagando os fios num leve carinho._

_Desistiu da resolução que tomara durante aquele final de semana certo de que confessar-se a Duo era o que deveria fazer. Ali, naquele momento, percebeu que seria tolice, seria em vão._

oOo

**Duo estava horrorizado com o que via**. Ao sair do banheiro, assim que Heero distraiu-se com o telefonema, sua única intenção era ajudar os alunos acima do que quer que estivesse acontecendo dentro do colégio, mas por um milésimo de segundo pensou em retornar - e isso ocorreu no instante em que viu nos corredores adiante o sangue manchando as paredes e o primeiro corpo caído sem vida recostado a uma, pendendo para o lado onde o rosto abaixado escorria o líquido vermelho pelo disparo certeiro bem no meio de seus olhos.

Não precisava socorrer aquele garoto, ele estava inegavelmente _morto_. A conclusão fazia seu pavor aumentar pensando em quem em sã consciência faria aquilo com pessoas tão jovens e inocentes. Não havia motivos e, se houvessem, ainda assim não seria o bastante para justificar ato tão hediondo. Buscando uma coragem que no fundo sequer sabia que tinha, continuou a trilhar em passos cuidadosos pelos corredores, tentando ao máximo evitar fazer barulho, mas em seu peito o coração batia tão forte que começava a achar que qualquer um ali poderia ouvi-lo.

Haviam muitas portas fechadas as quais não se atreveu a tentar abrir. Não havia ruídos, apesar dos estampidos continuarem aqui e acolá. Estava perto. A cada novo passo, a cada novo corpo estirado e sem vida, sabia que estava chegando perto e que deveria parar, só que… Eram crianças morrendo ali, sendo assassinadas, executadas de modo frio, sem poderem se defender… e aquilo tudo por quê?

Do nada, um grande estrondo fez com que levasse as mãos aos ouvidos e trincasse os dentes para abafar o grito gerado pelo susto. _Eram terroristas? Algum louco _que resolvera descontar sua ira atirando em jovens inocentes? Precisava parar aquilo de qualquer jeito. Como poderia ficar escondido esperando que tudo terminasse como Heero queria depois de ver aquilo?

Sentia vontade de chorar, mas em seus olhos lágrimas sequer marejaram sua visão, enquanto retomava os passos interrompidos pelo susto do som alto.

Outro corredor, mais perto… tão perto…

Um leve gemido... um choro baixo e a agonia de quem tentava suportar ferimentos infligidos soavam vindos de uma vítima ainda viva, cujo corpo estava jogado num dos cantos junto a escada, perto de um dos bebedouros.

Duo engoliu em seco e apressou os passos até o local, abaixando-se perto da garota com uniforme da torcida. A pele antes imaculada da menina agora tinha estilhaços de vidro e ao reparar ao redor, o americano pode constatar que o que quer que tivesse explodido, havia sido detonado ali, bem próximo a escada.

- Suzan. – chamou baixo, fazendo o máximo para que o pavor não tomasse conta de si quando viu outro corpo não muito distante, ou pelo menos pedaços dele. – Suzan, por favor, agüente. Eu vou levá-la até um local seguro.

A garota abriu os olhos vermelhos deixando que um soluço sofrido escapasse de seus lábios ensangüentados. Duo não soube dizer se era de alívio por vê-lo - por saber que alguém a ajudaria - ou se de dor pelos machucados que faziam o sangue verter e desfiguravam partes de seu corpo.

Um estampido. Perto. Muito perto. A ponto de fazer com que se retraísse e que, no mesmo momento, sua visão fosse manchada por um intenso carmim, seguido por um grito que escapou do fundo de sua garganta.

oOo

**Heero deveria estar preocupado com a própria segurança**, mas não. Lá estava ele andando, com todos os sentidos à flor da pele, tentando encontrar Duo. O idiota havia ignorado tudo o que alertara e deixara o banheiro para sabe-se lá fazer o que. Ele estava louco se pensava que poderia ajudar alguém, a única coisa que conseguiria era ser morto.

"_Que Duo esteja bem."_ - pediu em sua mente, evitando olhar para o caos que se encontrava o colégio. E pensar que passara sua adolescência ali, que conhecia cada um daqueles corredores que agora mais pareciam um túnel saído de um filme de horror.

Quem diria que tirar aquela manhã para ir conversar com Duo traria um problema tão grande assim? Relena certamente estaria em pânico**,** já que acreditava que a mídia estaria fazendo bem o seu papel em veicular a grande desgraça. Uma discreta preocupação com o bem-estar da esposa lhe comprimiu o peito, afinal, ela estava grávida – no instante seguinte, porém, lhe veio a compreensão de que quem sabe ela ficando um pouco nervosa chegasse a ter um aborto espontâneo. Pouparia Duo de ter que conversar com ela sobre seu desgosto com aquela gravidez e todo o drama em seus ouvidos sobre sua insensibilidade e negativas sobre ter filhos.

O ruído de um disparo, seguido do grito de agonia cortou os pensamentos que usava para distrair-se.

Duo.

A voz era de Duo!

oOo

_Seu pai havia morrido cedo – essa era a explicação que repetia a sua mente para explicar o porquê de estar naquele hospital quando deveria ter passado o dia no colégio. Assim como o garoto em seu colo que se debulhava em lágrimas, tinha perdido a figura paterna muito antes do tempo e, por isso, ao saber pelos colegas sobre o que Duo passava, aquela sensação de querer estar perto __dele __lhe tomara. Tinha uma prova e a perdera. Tinha que estar na escola e não estava. Sabia o que era estar sozinho quando mais precisava de apoio. Tudo o que Duo estava sentindo, ele próprio já vivenciara: a experiência de perder um ente tão querido de forma estúpida._

_Quando seu pai deixara __a __ele e sua mãe por causa de um acidente no trânsito, por muito tempo ficara sem chão. Sua mãe ficara envolta em sua própria dor, incapaz de estender-lhe a mão para que ambos tentassem amenizar o sofrimento juntos. Pensava que não gostaria de ver alguém que conhecia passar pela mesma coisa._

_Essa era sua razão para estar ali, depois de tantas horas, consolando o __outro._

_Às vezes o odiava tanto que a única coisa que sentia era vontade de machucá-lo, magoá-lo, fazer com que desaparecesse e levasse com ele a confusão que __tomava __sua mente. Outras vezes - vezes em que tentava se afastar, que buscava ignorar sua existência - ansiava por vê-lo, estar perto, tocá-lo… Mas não era como ele. Jamais seria como Duo Maxwell. Chegara __à__ conclusão que não queria ser como ele, que em certos momentos chegava a enojá-lo somente pensar nessa possibilidade._

_Mas, ainda assim, não podia virar as costas e ignorar que Duo precisava de alguém que o entendesse.__ D__eix__ava__ que chorasse sem recriminá-lo. Nada aplacaria aquela dor, a não ser o tempo e a compreensão que dele surgiria. Contemplou seu gesto de estar acariciando os cabelos castanhos, justificando tal ato como sendo uma demonstração de calor humano - coisa que sentira falta quando o pai falecera – mas no peito, __o __que regia aquela atitude batia enclausurado por barreiras que certamente jamais romperia._

_Ao sentir que estava sendo observado, virou o rosto para a entrada da capela e viu os dois outros amigos parados lá. Não se importava com o que pensavam de si, ou que estivessem vendo como consolava Duo – para ele era indiferente – estava mesmo esperando que chegassem._

_- Eu preciso ir embora agora. – disse curvando o corpo para dizer baixo no ouvido de Duo, sentindo o outro garoto ficar tenso. Ergueu-se novamente, olhando para Quatre e Wufei numa indicação clara de que deveriam se aproximar e quando os viu atender o seu pedido mudo, avisou ao americano __o qual, __por mais que tentasse conter, não tinha poder para deter as lágrimas que vertia. – Vejo você amanhã._

_Viu-o aliviar suas pernas e elevar o torso, colocando-se sentado e __enxugando __a umidade __do __rosto. Novamente sentiu-se estranho ao ver os olhos avermelhados e toda a tristeza que Duo mostrava em seu semblante._

_Sem mais nada dizer, levantou-se, deixando que Quatre tomasse seu lugar no banco e assim que deu o primeiro passo para deixar o local, deteve-se ao escutar Duo dizer:_

_- Obrigado, Heero._

_Não precisava de agradecimento, por isso, sequer respondeu. Com a tranqüilidade de que Quatre e Wufei estariam ali para apoiarem e consolarem Duo, partiu sem nada dizer._

_-_

_Ele compareceu ao enterro, assim como Quatre, Wufei e mais uns bons colegas de turma do colégio. Duo conseguira manter-se compenetrado o funeral inteiro, se escondendo atrás de uma máscara de seriedade para disfarçar a dor que sentia por dentro. Heero o observou o tempo todo, colocando-se o mais perto que podia, já que antes dele e dos outros amigos, vinham os familiares. De qualquer forma, acreditava estar cumprindo o seu papel ao ver os olhos violetas buscarem por apoio na apatia que os seus azuis demonstravam usualmente. Sabia que provavelmente era naquilo que o americano se espelhava para continuar firme em meio __à__ cerimônia, e, no fundo, tinha certeza que tal fato também se devia ao sentimento que o garoto sentia por si, mas __isto __Heero preferia simplesmente ignorar._

_-_

_Duas semanas haviam se passado desde então. A rotina continuava a mesma, mas apesar de sorrir e agir como normalmente faria, __Duo __ainda exibia uma sombra estranha no olhar. Quatre e Wufei, assim como ele, tinham percebido que algo permanecia fora de esquadro e acharam por bem esperar mais tempo antes de abordar o amigo. Não queriam forçá-lo a falar sobre o assunto__,__ pensando que a morte do pai seria o motivo da camuflada introspecção do moreno._

_Quatre havia sugerido irem tomar sorvete depois das aulas e conversarem sobre a próxima reunião de estudos que fariam __- enquanto __estava__m já na sorveteria,__ comentando sobre o assunto,__Duo interrompeu, criando um silêncio imediato na mesa._

_- Eu estou indo embora. _

_Demorou alguns segundos até que os outros três raciocinassem o que lhes fora dito, olhando para a figura de ombros caídos e olhar cabisbaixo para a taça de sorvete posta e intocada a sua frente. _

_Sabia que não era só ele, que os dois colegas que havia recebido a notícia também estavam chocados, mas para Heero __ouvir aquilo foi __como experimentar um vácuo repentino dentro de seu peito._

_- Como?! – Wufei quebrou o silêncio._

_Um sorriso tímido e sem graça surgiu no canto dos lábios do americano que se mantendo na mesma posição – talvez por medo de encarar o olhar dos amigos – contou o que vinha escondendo durante muitos dias:_

_- Minha mãe acha que é melhor ficarmos perto dos __nossos __parentes e decidiu que__ devíamos __nos mudar._

_Outro momento de silêncio pairou sobre a mesa, porém, dessa vez, nenhum deles se via capaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Conforme o que Duo dissera, fora uma decisão de sua mãe e como poderiam argumentar ou dizer qualquer coisa que amenizasse a situação?_

_Devido a demora de uma resposta vinda dos companheiros, Duo finalmente ergueu a cabeça deixando que os olhos vagassem lentamente por cada um deles, para só então pronunciar:_

_- Eu vou sentir falta de vocês._

_Parecia definitivo e, mesmo assim, Quatre ainda tentou:_

_- Vai ter mesmo que ir?_

_- Sim. – Duo confirmou com tristeza evidente em seus olhos, bem como em seu pequeno sorriso._

_Quatre, sem qualquer hesitação ou vergonha, abraçou o amigo que estava sentado ao seu lado, sendo correspondido lentamente. Enquanto Wufei parecia completamente desolado, Heero permanecia em sua inércia, fitando Duo como se dentro de si as coisas não estivessem desmoronando violentamente._

_- Talvez __essa mudança seja para melhor,__ Maxwell. – o chinês finalmente balbuciou, querendo apenas não deixar o americano com o sentimento de tristeza e frustração por estar sendo levado embora para longe dos amigos. – E nós sempre vamos estar aqui._

_Heero viu Duo apartar o abraço que mantinha com o árabe, olhar ternamente para Wufei e sorrir. Talvez quisesse ter essa mesma iniciativa do outro oriental, talvez quisesse sentir __e agir __de forma diferente, mas infelizmente não conseguia__…__ e palavra alguma deixou sua boca naquele final de tarde quando Duo disse adeus a todos eles._

oOo

**Duo trincava os dentes e percebia sua visão oscilar**. A sua frente Suzan estava imóvel, olhos vidrados e mais nenhum som era emitido de sua boca. Dando-se conta do que realmente acontecera, ele agora via que existia um rombo na garganta da garota e que o vermelho que nublara sua visão nada mais fora que o sangue que, no momento em que ela fora atingida, jorrara do ferimento diretamente para seu rosto.

Não vira de onde partira o disparo, achava impossível ela ter sido baleada tão diretamente quando seu próprio corpo estava agachado em frente ao dela. Sequer percebera a aproximação de qualquer pessoa. Pensou que seu grito fora gerado unicamente pelo susto e toda a tensão que já vinha guardando dentro de si. Mas começou a entender o que realmente acontecera quando sentiu algo morno escorrendo inexoravelmente pelo lado de seu corpo, no entanto, estava chocado demais com a garota que acabara de ser friamente assassinada bem diante de seus olhos. Um frio na boca do estômago se instalou de imediato assim que escutou a voz vinda detrás dele.

- Saindo pelos corredores assim… Não tem medo da morte, _Professor Maxwell? _

Fechou os olhos querendo recuperar a estabilidade que sabia estar perdendo pela forma que seu corpo começava a tremer e, sem se mover, respondeu:

- Eu não tenho medo da morte, mas isso não significa que eu queira morrer.

O riso que ganhou como réplica lhe deu calafrios por todo o corpo. Não era algo insano ou muito menos alucinado, apenas normal, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma coisa natural demais ao ponto de achar graça da situação. Queria reconhecer aquela voz, sabia que se virasse e encarasse a pessoa encontraria alguém jovem e temia se dar com o rosto conhecido de algum de seus alunos. Seria horrível demais constatar ser verdade aquela desconfiança que crescia dentro de sua mente.

- Lamento, mas o senhor estava na frente do meu alvo. Não foi nada pessoal. – Duo sentia o coração bater forte, não ficando mais aliviado nem mesmo escutando passos que se distanciavam; os mesmos passos que repentinamente cessaram lhe dando a impressão de que o rapaz teria mudado de idéia e decidira matá-lo invés de deixá-lo para trás. Seus olhos fechados apertaram-se ainda mais, quando a voz novamente lhe falou: - Ah, e a propósito, lhe poupei trabalho, essa vadia não valia a pena ser salva.

Queria perguntar o porquê - entender o motivo – mas o medo não permitia que a curiosidade ganhasse voz. Os passos cada vez mais distantes davam-lhe a segurança de que não seria executado, que as pessoas que estavam matando no colégio tinham vítimas certas a serem eliminadas e aquilo fez com que finalmente sentisse o rastro quente das lágrimas que escorriam por sua face. Sequer percebera quando elas haviam começado, mas agora parecia impossível reprimi-las… juntamente com os soluços.

oOo

**Continua…**

* * *

**Notas da Beta Illy-chan:**

Angústia... Angústia... Angústia...

Angústia no passado...

Angústia no presente...

*chorando chorando chorando chorando*


	4. Quarta Quebra

**Autora:** **Blanxe**

**Beta:** **Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**Casal: **5x2 1x2 3x4 1xR e por ae vai…

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Violência, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

**Aviso:** Todas as partes em _itálico_ significam lembranças.

-

________________________________________________________________

**Until Only Faith Remains**

________________________________________________________________

**-**

**Trowa chegou ao apartamento **se apressando para encontrar o amante no quarto. O loiro desviou os olhos da televisão e, com o semblante pesado de preocupação, lançou-se para fora da cama onde estava sentado, jogando-se nos braços do outro**,** abraçando-o o mais forte que podia. O moreno já ficara sabendo sobre o ataque na escola, Quatre também havia lhe telefonado para alertar e simplesmente não conseguira ficar no trabalho com toda a apreensão que sentia com a ciência de que Duo estava dentro daquele colégio.

- Alguma novidade? – perguntou, querendo saber se algo mais além do que o rádio do carro informara poderia ter ocorrido no meio tempo que desligara o veículo no estacionamento do prédio, até a chegada no apartamento.

- Nada.

Trowa se afastou do abraço e fitou o televisor, que mostrava uma imagem aérea do colégio e todo o cerco ao redor. Era uma visão surreal - como aquelas que estavam acostumados a ver somente em filmes - e o que mais o afligia era saber que o primo estava no meio de tudo aquilo. Duo sem sombra de dúvidas era uma pessoa muito querida para si, tanto como parente quanto amigo e pensar que algo de ruim pudesse lhe acontecer, trazia um sentimento de angustia indescritível.

- Vamos. – ordenou adiantando-se para desligar a TV e constatando o olhar confuso do amante em seguida.

- Vamos? – ele indagou completamente confuso.

- Até lá. – mencionou meneando a cabeça para a televisão desligada, fazendo com que Quatre entendesse exatamente o que dizia. - Eu não vou agüentar ficar aqui de braços cruzados apenas olhando pela TV.

Quatre assentiu, indo calçar um sapato. Assim que terminou, pegou rapidamente uma jaqueta no armário e seguiu Trowa para fora do quarto.

- Relena ligou. – lembrou de contar, querendo assim passar um pouco mais de alento ao moreno com a informação. - Ao que tudo indica, Heero está com Duo dentro do colégio.

Trowa fez um ruído de pura ironia. Para ele Heero não era uma pessoa tão importante quanto Duo, ainda existia um rancor por tudo que sabia do relacionamento anterior deles dois, por isso, sem qualquer remorso inicial, contradisse:

- Isso não é lá muito reconfortante.

- Pelo menos ele não está sozinho. – Quatre salientou, fazendo com que por um instante Trowa parasse a meio caminho da porta.

Ele conscientizou-se da intenção do loiro ao lhe contar aquilo e, com isso, a inquietude de pensar em Duo sozinho em meio aquela confusão, principalmente se estivesse ferido…

oOo

_Entrou no quarto e viu o primo deitado de bruços na cama com o laptop aberto bem a sua frente._ _O jovem de longa trança castanha já estava morando com eles há quase quatro anos e, desde então, por terem a mesma idade, haviam se tornado mais que grandes amigos. __Acabavam de terminar__ o colégio juntos e Trowa pretendia ir para a mesma faculdade que o primo fosse, por isso, ao dar uma espiada, ainda de longe, no conteúdo da página que Duo visitava na internet, franziu o cenho e perguntou:_

_- O que está fazendo?_

_Duo não se sobressaltou, já havia escutado que alguém entrara em seu quarto, por isso, sorriu levemente quando reconheceu a voz do primo e informou:_

_- Vendo algumas opções de universidade._

_Trowa viu aquilo como um convite, então, deu um pequeno chega-pra-lá __em Duo para assim ganhar espaço na beira da cama, onde se sentou, olhando clinicamente para o monitor do computador portátil._

_- Tem tantas opções assim? – ironizou, sabendo que onde moravam existia apenas dois campus._

_- Engraçadinho. – acotovelou o rapaz ao seu lado, olhando-o de cara feia_.

_Mesmo vendo perfeitamente agora o website da universidade e reparando que não havia qualquer outra aberta no browser, como se não desconfiasse, perguntou:_

_- E então? Já tem idéia de pra onde quer ir?_

_- Alguma faculdade em __Evergreen__. – o rapaz deitado respondeu sem vacilar._

_- Não foi lá que você morou há uns anos atrás?_

_- Exatamente._

_Trowa não precisava daquela confirmação, mas assim que a teve lhe veio __à__ lembrança tudo o que Duo contara sobre seus quase dois anos morando lá, inclusive do brilho estranho que via nos olhos violetas toda vez que citava uma pessoa em especial. O primo havia perdido o contato com os amigos que fizera logo depois que viera morar com eles, mas certamente jamais os havia esquecido e aquele brilho que observava agora, enquanto o rapaz estava atento __à__ página que mexia no computador, era o mesmo de anos atrás._

_- Você não está com esperanças de reencontrar aquele…_

_- Não. – Duo riu. – Acho que não._

_Aquele jeito já era bem conhecido de quando o outro estava tentando esconder-lhe alguma coisa, então, a única coisa que precisou foi dizer seu nome num tom de censura._

_- Duo._

_O rapaz parou de mexer no touch pad e, depois de um longo suspiro, virou o rosto para falar olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes._

_- Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja. É crime?_

_- Com você?… - Trowa ponderou, fingindo pensar, afinal, não era necessário refletir sobre nada para dar aquela resposta. - É sim._

_- Ah, Trowa... – o jovem de trança resmungou, deixando a cabeça pender para o lado esperando pelo sermão que levaria do primo._

_Trowa sentiu vontade de rir da expressão de desânimo de Duo e tinha certeza que se tentasse impor algum senso naquela cabeça desajuizada, conseguiria. O grande problema era que não tinha coragem de desmotivá-lo, sendo assim, esticou-se mais para perto da tela do computador e mexendo no touch pad, entrou no link de cursos oferecidos._

_- Ei, será que tem __psicologia __nessa universidade? – perguntou, chamando a atenção do outro._

_Duo o olhou com certa descrença e, assim que um leve sorriso displicente brotou no canto de seus lábios, zombou:_

_- Não creio._

_- No quê? – o moreno de olhos verdes indagou fingindo-se de desentendido e continuando a mexer no site por conta própria._

_- Que você vai me __stalkear__! – replicou em meio ao riso._

_Trowa deu de ombros e argumentou, mesmo que estivesse, ele mesmo, deixando que o sorriso o denunciasse._

_- Ora, só porque existe a possibilidade de ir para a mesma universidade que você, não quer dizer que esteja te __stalkeando__._

_- Sei. – Duo disse com ares de deboche, sendo completamente ignorado pelo primo._

_- E aí? Tem?_

_- Sai daqui, Trowa! - Duo gargalhou e movendo o corpo, deu um chute __no rapaz mais alto__, que conseguiu se equilibrar, ficando de pé e não cair vergonhosamente da cama._

_-_

_Já estavam há mais de __seis __meses morando no campus da faculdade, apesar de não dividirem o mesmo dormitório. Ambos haviam optado pela mesma universidade – aquela que Duo estava obcecado em cursar - mas seguiam em cadeiras completamente diferentes. Enquanto o primo escolhera por História, Trowa decidira por __psicologia__, sendo assim, não se encontravam muito durante o período de aulas, mas compartilhavam de alguns amigos em comum e naquela noite tinham combinado de saírem para uma pizzaria não muito distante dali. Infelizmente, para testar a paciência de Trowa, Duo estava novamente atrasando tudo._

_- Duo, você vem ou não vem? – chamou pela terceira vez da porta do quarto._

_- Caramba, eu to terminando de pentear o cabelo! – Duo gritou, olhando sua imagem no espelho e sentindo raiva de como seus longos fios castanhos lhe davam trabalho._

_- Embola essa coisa e vamos logo. – sugeriu, sabendo que isso irritaria o primo_.

_Duo grunhiu dando graças a Deus por finalmente ter desembaraçado a última __longa __mecha __dos fios__ e começou a cuidadosamente separá-l__as__ em três interseções iguais._

_- Fácil pra você dizer! Só tem uma franja emo, __enquanto eu tenho que cuidar de metros de cabelos!_

_Trowa riu baixo para em seguida implicar__, mesmo__ sabendo que estava colocando sua integridade física em jogo ao aconselhar:_

_- Vai num pet shop e tosa essa coisa._

_Não demorou para que a resposta viesse de forma indignada e raivosa._

_- Tosar?! Meus lindos cabelos?! Meu charme pessoal?! Eu vou te socar se falar algo do tipo de novo!_

_- Vou deixar você aí então. – replicou querendo rir, mas se contendo ao ver Duo apressadamente terminar a trança e amarrar a ponta com um elástico preto._

_- Já terminei, chatão!_

_-_

_Haviam chegado à pizzaria onde mais três colegas de faculdade os esperavam. Conversavam descontraídos encaminhando-se para uma das mesas mais aos fundos do local onde os amigos estavam, quando alguém repentinamente segurou o braço de Duo e quando se voltaram para ver quem era, deram com um rapaz loiro que tinha os olhos um pouco arregalados de surpresa e um sorriso formado por alguma incredulidade._

_Quando Trowa reparou no primo __e __p__ô__de ver a mesma reação do outro jovem espelhada em seu semblante._

_- Eu não acredito. – o loiro praticamente balbuciou, enquanto Duo franziu o cenho, ainda com aquele sorriso idiota na boca e indagou:_

_- Quatre?_

_- Duo!_

_Foi a vez de Trowa franzir o cenho, quando o moreno simplesmente foi agarrado pelo loiro num forte abraço. O nome para ele não era estranho e ligou o jovem que abraçava Duo a um dos amigos que este tanto falava e sentia a falta. Desde que tinham ido para a universidade, o primo não procurara pelo passado e realmente agradecia por isso, mas agora temia que fosse inevitável ele ser trazido __à__ tona por aquele outro rapaz._

_- Eu não creio! – Quatre falou empolgado, afastando-se do abraço apenas para olhar no rosto de Duo e continuar:__- É você mesmo?_

_- Claro que sou eu! – Duo riu._

_- Wufei e Heero estão logo ali. – o loiro disse apontando para a mesa onde os outros dois rapazes se encontravam na companhia de mais uma moça._

_Trowa não conseguiu evitar que o olhar seguisse a mesma direção e focando nos dois orientais sentados a mesa, p__ô__de facilmente distinguir quem era quem. Duo fizera um ótimo trabalho ao descrevê-los durante as muitas conversas e lá estavam os famigerados Heero Yui e Wufei Chang. Voltou o olhar para o primo e viu um acanhamento mínimo quando __este __desviou os olhos da mesa e voltou-se para si, como se esperasse uma aprovação ou algo do tipo e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi elevar uma de suas sobrancelhas._

_- Ah, esse é meu primo Trowa... – Duo apresentou sem jeito e foi quando a atenção do loiro voltou-se para si. - Trowa, esse é um dos meus amigos de colégio de quando eu morava em__ aqui na cidade__, Quatre._

_Um aperto de mão._

_- Prazer, Duo já me falou muito de você._

_Um sorriso gentil._

_- Falou é? Espero que tenham sido coisas boas._

_- Qual é, Quat? – Duo reclamou com falsa expressão de ofendido. - Acha que eu falaria mal de você?_

_- Acredito que não. – disse a Duo, para em seguida se voltar para Trowa e perguntar: - Posso roubá-lo por uns instantes ou quem sabe pelo resto da noite?_

_Duo olhou__-o__ quase suplicante para que compreendesse, então assentiu:_

_- Se cuida, primo. – despediu-se, já se virando para ir ao encontro dos amigos na mesa._

_- A gente se fala depois!_

oOo

**Wufei levou a mão ao peito** quando percebeu que a tensão crescera entre os policiais. A sua própria parecia já não ter tamanho. Eles se preparavam para invadir o colégio aproveitando que os tiros haviam cessado. O fato do ruído dos disparos ter findado não era um bom sinal e só afligia mais e mais os que estavam ali do lado de fora.

Queria estar lá dentro; tinha que estar lá dentro… com ele. Num momento como aquele Duo jamais deveria estar sozinho. E não estava. Havia Heero junto com o americano, mas ainda assim não era o suficiente para aplacar a insegurança… o medo.

Apertou a camisa na altura do coração, sentindo os batimentos doídos e a angústia sem limites que causavam todo o desconforto, além de uma dor aguda, fina, espraiando-se das costas. Por que tudo não terminava logo? Por que não traziam seu Duo para fora, mostrando que ele estava bem, que poderia abraçá-lo e ainda sentir o seu calor?

Não estava quente o suficiente, porém, sentia o suor escorrer por seu rosto e culpava o nervosismo por isso. Quando repentinamente viu um dos agentes retornar saindo do colégio com o corpo de um adolescente ensangüentado nos braços, por um milésimo de segundo jurou ter visto o próprio marido sendo carregado para fora, naquele mesmo estado, enquanto paramédicos corriam para prestar os primeiros socorros. Só que no instante seguinte, a vítima ainda era um garoto desconhecido – e voltou-lhe a constatação que Duo permanecia lá dentro, talvez do mesmo jeito que o jovem, talvez pior…

- Senhor, está tudo bem?

Tentava desviar o olhar da entrada do colégio para a pessoa que buscava conversar consigo, mas não conseguia. A voz se tornava distante, praticamente um eco.

- Senhor?! Tragam auxilio médico pra cá!

oOo

_Se __–__ um dia que fosse __–__ tivesse conseguido esquecer os sentimentos que nutrira por Duo Maxwell no passado, esse dia teria sido completamente apagado de sua memória a partir do momento em que viu Quatre se aproximar com aquele homem ao seu lado. E, como isso nunca acontecera, reconhecer a figura alta e de longa trança castanha - que deixara de ser um garoto magricela e se tornado praticamente um homem formado, vestindo aquela calça jeans apertada e uma blusa preta que mais parecia uma segunda pele – foi instantâneo para sua mente e coração. Tudo aquilo que manejara muito bem durante os anos em que nunca mais ouvira falar do americano ressurgia a cada passo que o via dar em sua direção._

_Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado e, ao mesmo tempo, sim. Não passara para seus sentimentos, mas passara tornando o moreno ainda mais irresistível._

_Queria olhar para o lado para poder testemunhar a reação de Heero, mas encontrava-se incapaz de desviar os olhos. Seria interessante ter visto o que o homem de gelo expressa__va__ naquele exato momento. Pegou-se com a boca e a garganta completamente secos no instante em que seu sorridente amante __loiro__ chegou à mesa com o homem que se tornara Duo Maxwell bem ao seu lado._

_- Vejam só quem eu encontrei! – Quatre anunciou, mas em seguida fechou a cara quando percebeu que os dois orientais sequer se moveram. – Vão ficar aí parados? Nem um "oi, Duo, sentimos saudades."?_

_Wufei não confiava muito em suas pernas naquele momento. Decerto, se levantasse__,__ elas o denunciariam ao demonstrar falta de equilíbrio, então, limitou-se a sorrir sincero e cumprimentar._

_- É bom vê-lo novamente, Maxwell. – estapeou-se mentalmente por soar formal demais, no entanto, não sabia ser de outro jeito, principalmente quando tinham ficado afastados por tanto tempo._

_- Também senti saudades, Fei. – Duo replicou com um leve tom divertido que fez com que o chinês se arrependesse mais por não ter conseguido ser mais receptivo._

_- Está a passeio? – Heero perguntou, sem qualquer rodeio._

_- Bom te ver também, Heero. – ele falou no mesmo timbre anterior e explicou: - Não, eu não estou a passeio. Estudo na__ Wings._

_A surpresa não foi só dele, mas dos outros dois companheiros também._

_- Estuda? – Quatre vocalizou o pensamento comum. - Como assim estuda na __Wings__? Nós também estudamos lá. Por que não nos avisou?_

_- Eu não sabia como… - confessou. - Já fazia tanto tempo…_

_- Ué, pensou que nos esqueceríamos de você? – Quatre implicou._

_- Nunca se sabe. – Duo deu de ombros rindo._

_Foi quando a voz feminina levou a atenção de todos para a moça que sentava-se ao lado de Heero._

_- Acredite, volta e meia __eles__ falam de você._

_Wufei percebeu que Duo ficara um pouco confuso. Nada mais do que natural, afinal, a loira era uma completa desconhecida. Por algum motivo intuiu que a apresentação não seria tão prazerosa para o americano._

_- Essa é Relena Peacecraft, namorada de Heero. – Quatre introduziu, mas para seu total desalinho, Wufei não viu nem uma sombra de amargura ou tristeza, ao contrário. Duo sorriu amistosamente e com um meneio leve de cabeça, cumprimentou:_

_- Prazer em conhecê-la._

_-_

_Foi uma noite longa, mas onde o tempo pareceu passar rápido demais, pelo menos para Wufei. Eles haviam conversado muito, Duo contando um resumo de sua vida depois que deixara a cidade, enquanto eles fizeram o mesmo. Quando a madrugada chegou e eles praticamente foram expulsos da pizzaria dado horário avançado, foram obrigados a se despedirem. Nenhum deles__ havia se mudado para __os dormitórios da universidade como moradia, já que moravam perto__ da mesma__ e assim não existisse necessidade para tal._

_- Vamos marcar para sairmos no final de semana, Duo. – sugeriu Quatre antes de entrar no próprio carro._

_- Claro. Me liga. – respondeu dando um leve aceno de despedida ao ver o carro do loiro partir._

_- Você não vem, Wufei? – perguntou Relena da porta do carro de Heero._

_Ele tinha ido ao encontro de carona com Heero, já que ainda morando no mesmo lugar, perto um do outro, não havia necessidade __de ambos saírem __em dois carros já que iam para o mesmo lugar. No entanto, o impulso de ficar o tempo que pudesse perto de Duo era maior e logo se pegou respondendo:_

_- Não. Vou acompanhar Duo até a universidade._

_Ao escutar aquilo, Heero__ parou a meio caminho de entrar no veículo e rebateu:_

_- Ele não é uma garota, Wufei._

_Wufei sentiu vontade de responder algo nada gentil. O comentário totalmente desnecessário de Heero simplesmente lhe trouxera uma certa revolta interna, mas decidiu não demonstrar o estresse._

_- Eu sei disso, mas tenho o direito de querer conversar um pouco mais com Maxwell, Yui?_

_Duo, ao seu lado, fez um ruído de quem tentava segurar o riso e isso amenizou consideravelmente sua raiva._

_- Só não se esqueça de seu horário __de aula __amanhã. – replicou, lançando um último olhar para os dois e, em seguida, entrando no carro._

_- Eu já tenho uma mãe, Yui__!__ – Wufei gritou, recebendo em despedida apenas um aceno da mão do japonês pela janela do motorista, visto por cima do capô do ve__í__culo._

_- Ele não muda. – Duo comentou, começando a caminhar pela calçada._

_Tinha que concordar com o americano. Heero Yui parecia um ser imutável, mas não queria conversar sobre o japonês. Já tivera bastante do outro oriental quando este ainda usava Duo e agora que não existia nada entre eles, tinha a leve esperança de poder retomar com mais segurança __as__ intenções que haviam sido frustradas há anos atrás._

_- Quer dizer que decidiu ser professor?_

_- É o que pretendo. – Duo lhe respondeu sorrindo e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. - E você, Fei?_

_- Arquitortura. – riu. – Mas eu estou gostando._

_- Sempre CDF. – Duo implicou, para logo depois comentar: – Quer dizer que Heero finalmente sossegou com alguém._

_Wufei sentiu-se incomodado com o assunto voltando para Heero novamente e aquela súbita desconfiança de que Duo ainda mantinha algum sentimento pelo japonês retornou, porém, preferiu não se deixar afetar por isso e respondeu:_

_- Eles estão juntos há quase dois anos. Acho que ele realmente gosta dela. Só pode gostar, porque a garota às vezes chega a ser pedante._

_O comentário fez com que Duo risse e Wufei não percebeu qualquer rancor. Talvez o outro rapaz estivesse mesmo somente curioso __**–**__ e a réplica que lhe deu aparentemente confirmou isso._

_- Que bom que ele encontrou alguém._

_- De verdade? – perguntou num tom ressabiado._

_- Um pouco. – Duo o olhou e riu._

_Aquilo quebrava a idéia de que o americano perdera totalmente o interesse em Heero e isso o decepcionou mais do que imaginara._

_- Deu pra notar do jeito que olha pra ele. – constatou, sem querer, percebendo seu deslize no momento em que Duo o olhou de forma displicente e provocou:_

_- Está reparando demais em mim hein, Fei._

_Acabou jogando de lado todo o resguardo que tinha e rebateu com a voz amena:_

_- E quem não repararia?_

_E não se arrependeu nem um pouco de suas palavras quando viu o rubor nas faces do moreno e os olhos violetas se arregalarem pela velada confissão de seu interesse._

oOo

**Ele o ****encontrou ****encostado a uma parede** que dava de frente para uma das escadarias do colégio e a visão fez com que seu corpo inteiro gelasse. O americano estava respirando de forma entrecortada, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse inerte e sua visão completamente fora de foco, com o olhar preso num ponto fixo. Um rastro vermelho se formava no chão entre Duo e aquele corpo, como se ele estivesse ferido e se arrastado para chegar onde estava.

Com um alarme instalando-se prontamente em seu âmago, Heero se aproximou a passos rápidos, sem perder a atenção a tudo a seu redor, verificando a cada passo se não existia qualquer ameaça eminente e só então pode notar com mais cuidado que o rosto e a roupa de Duo estavam manchados de sangue. Suas faces borravam aquele carmim com lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

- Duo? – chamou baixo, ainda temendo algum ataque repentino.

Não obteve resposta e se agachou perto dele, com medo de tocá-lo, mas inspecionando-o com o olhar a fim de encontrar algum ferimento. Duo parecia em transe, seus olhos vazios pareciam não enxergá-lo e continuavam a encarar algo além de Heero.

O japonês olhou para trás, reparando no corpo destroçado da garota morta e quando voltou a olhar para o amigo, não se restringiu mais em tocá-lo com ambas as mãos nos ombros.

- Duo, fala comigo. – pediu, mantendo a voz num sussurro, mas o moreno sequer piscou. Sacudindo-o levemente para tentar ganhar sua atenção, notou com horror a expressão do outro ganhar nuances de dor e isso foi o suficiente para ter certeza de que ele estava machucado. - Você está ferido? Onde? Fala comigo, idiota!

A perda da calma em sua voz pareceu afetar Duo, que finalmente o olhou nos olhos expressando uma dor interior que nada tinha a ver com a de qualquer ferimento que pudesse ter sido feito ao seu corpo.

- Eu não consegui fazer nada. – murmurou o jovem professor, desolado.

Heero já não queria saber onde ele estava machucado ou o que tinha acontecido. Duo parecia em choque e o fato de vê-lo tão vulnerável lhe trazia um sentimento de culpa, como se o que estivesse acontecendo fosse sua responsabilidade. Devia ter sido mais atento e não deixado que saísse de onde estavam.

- Eu vou te tirar daqui agora. – Heero determinou, levantando um dos braços do americano com a intenção de colocá-lo em torno de seu pescoço para dar apoio a este.

- _Nada… _- o americano repetiu debilmente, mas quando tentou levantá-lo, um grito rompeu de sua garganta e este fez com que Heero o colocasse de novo sentado na mesma posição, enquanto seu próprio coração batia assustado ao ver a dor no semblante do amigo. – Fei… - a voz chorosa do americano de olhos firmemente fechados balbuciou e Heero viu que agora ele segurava o lado do corpo, reparando então no sangue que brotava manchando a mão protetora rapidamente.

- Duo?

oOo

_Duo estava sentado sozinho a mesa juntamente com Heero. Wufei ainda não havia chegado e Relena tinha ido ao toalete. Um silêncio imperava entre os dois, enquanto a batida eletrônica levava corpos suados ao delírio na pista de dança e seu primo, a quem havia convidado para acompanhá-lo, estava engajado numa conversa mais intima com Quatre. Jamais imaginaria que Trowa acabaria se rendendo a Quatre, mas aquele loiro tinha seu jeito de conseguir o que queria e definitivamente se interessara pelo moreno de olhos verdes assim que haviam se encontrado. Pensava em como Wufei iria encarar a situação quando chegasse e encontrasse ambos num dos cantos mais escuros da danceteria._

_- Foi premeditada? – o silêncio foi quebrado e Duo piscou rapidamente para deixar os pensamentos de lado e olhar para o japonês sentado do outro lado da mesa._

_- O quê? – indagou, sem saber ao certo sobre o que Heero se referia._

_- Essa sua escolha __pela Wings._

_Não sabia exatamente o porquê de Heero estar fazendo aquela pergunta, porém, desconfiava que ele tivesse seus próprios motivos para achar que provavelmente seria por sua causa o retorno._

_- Por que você acha isso?_

_O japonês deu de ombros e, com o semblante indiferente, expôs:_

_- Muita coincidência seria se não fosse._

_- Eu quis vir pra cá, Heero. – afirmou, sem entrar em detalhes. -__Wings __é uma boa universidade._

_- Hn. – Heero assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo disposto a deixar o assunto morrer, mas no fundo, Duo se incomodara com o egocentrismo dele._

_- Sua namorada é linda. – comentou. - Wufei me disse que vocês estão juntos há bastante tempo._

_- É verdade. – o japonês confirmou indiferente, continuando a olhá-lo com especulação._

_- Eu não voltei por sua causa, se é isso que está imaginando, Heero. – Duo mentiu, cansando-se do tipo de olhar que recebia do outro homem._

_- Melhor assim, porque eu não estava esperando que voltasse._

_A frieza nas palavras de Heero fizeram com que Duo experimentasse novamente aqueles sentimentos de quando era um garoto. O oriental não mentia, sabia disso. O viu se levantar ao avistar Relena voltando para a mesa e com um pouco de inveja observou ele beijá-la demoradamente e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido que a fez rir__. L__ogo em seguida já tinham sumido, assim como Quatre e Trowa__,__ para um daqueles cantos mais escuros do local._

_- Eu percebi… - Duo finalmente sussurrou._

_Sabia que era o momento de colocar definitivamente um ponto final naquilo, afinal, não poderia fazer sua vida miserável por causa de um amor que nunca seria correspondido._

_- Maxwell?_

_Sobressaltou-se com o súbito chamado de seu nome, mas sorriu ao ver que o amigo chinês finalmente chegara e notou de imediato o quão aliviado ficara com sua presença._

_- Oi, Wufei!_

_- Cadê os outros? – Wufei franziu o cenho, ainda sem se sentar._

_- No escuro. – riu._

_Viu o chinês ponderar por um momento, olhando para o local onde provavelmente seus outros amigos estariam e quando voltou-se para __si__, propô__r__:_

_- Quer dar uma volta?_

_Aquele convite não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora. Levantou-se de imediato, um sorriso aliviado no rosto e aceitou:_

_- Claro. Acho que estamos sobrando aqui mesmo._

_Seguiu o chinês para fora da danceteria, onde ele o convidou para que entrasse em seu carro__. A__ssim que se acomodou ao volante e colocou o veículo em movimento, __o amigo de tantos anos__ decidiu abordá-lo:_

_- As coisas não estão sendo como você imaginava, estou certo?_

_Duo não precisava perguntar o quê para saber que o amigo estava se referindo a Heero. Recostou a cabeça no apoio macio do banco e sem se restringir, confirmou:_

_- Com certeza. Mas sabe, não estou encarando isso como uma coisa ruim. – confessou, se distraindo vendo as luzes dos postes ficando para trás. - Algo mudou, ou ainda está mudando em mim._

_No fundo não achava isso tão fantástico assim, mas era uma verdade. Algo dentro dele parecia diferente, só não sabia ao certo o motivo. Talvez tivessem sido os anos, ou quem sabe o fato de rever Heero e ter toda e qualquer esperança jogada pelo ralo__...__N__ão importava__**,**__ no final das contas._

_- Diga a verdade, voltou por causa dele, não é? – Wufei quis saber e dando de ombros, Duo analisou rapidamente sua real situação e contou:_

_- A princípio foi. Estaria sendo hipócrita se dissesse que ele não me afeta. Mas agora… não sei se teria como resgatar algo que ficou no passado, ainda mais quando nunca existiu nada mesmo para recuperar._

_- Mas você acreditava que poderia mudar as coisas. – o chinês continuou, parecendo interessado e curioso com o assunto. - Conquistá-lo, fazê-lo mudar…_

_- Acreditava… - confessou sem vergonha alguma e percebendo algo sorriu, virando o rosto para encarar o homem ao volante. - Sabe o que é mais engraçado, Fei?_

_- Não. – o oriental lhe respondeu, lançando um breve olhar para o lado._

_- Como eu consigo conversar sobre essas coisas com você. Tipo, não é a mesma coisa que contar a Trowa, ou comentar com Quatre. É como… - fez uma pausa, se conscientizando de uma coisa muito importante, mas logo Wufei o estava incentivando a continuar._

_- Como?_

_- Como se eu não precisasse fingir ou esconder quem eu realmente sou ou o que sinto. – revelou, sem desviar os olhos do rosto do chinês que sem perceber permitiu que um leve sorriso adornasse o canto de seus lábios._

_- Fico honrado pela confiança, Maxwell._

_Ficaram em silêncio então, até que Wufei decidiu parar o carro próximo a um mirante. De onde estavam a visão que tinham da cidade era linda. Duo reclinou o banco mais para trás e depois de algum tempo admirando o lugar, sem qualquer malícia, quis saber:_

_- Você e Quatre ainda estão… bem… você sabe…_

_- Sim. – respondeu, reprimindo o riso por ver que Duo estava sem jeito em abordar o assunto._

_- E não te incomoda ele estar querendo estuprar o meu primo? – inquiriu num tom de brincadeira, mas verdadeiramente curioso sobre o relacionamento do chinês com o loiro. Nunca entendera muito bem o que aqueles dois tinham, sabia que na época de escola eram amantes, mas agora, achava que a maturidade tivesse feito com que ambos se apaixonassem e __estivessem __mantendo um relacionamento realmente sério._

_- Não. O que Quatre e eu temos um com o outro é muito mais amizade do que qualquer outra coisa, sempre foi assim. Ele sai com outros homens, eu às vezes fujo da rotina também. Acho que não me importaria se ele resolvesse ficar com alguém seriamente._

_- Aí perderia seu parceiro de foda. – contemplou, rindo ao ver a feição de Wufei se contorcer em puro desgosto._

_- Maxwell, seu linguajar às vezes me assusta._

_Dessa vez __o moreno__ gargalhou, fazendo com que o oriental balançasse a cabeça __sem esperanças__._

_- Obrigado, eu tento sempre inovar. – ironizou e depois de acalmar o riso, prosseguiu com seus pensamentos. - É tão estranho. Na época em que Quatre e eu ficamos tive medo de gerar alguma discórdia entre vocês._

_- De certa forma me afetou. – foi a r__é__plica imediata que teve e aquilo fez com que ficasse um tanto desconsertado._

_- Sério?_

_- Eu não gostei de saber que ele tinha ficado com você._

_A culpa e vergonha se instalaram rapidamente dentro de si ao interpretar de forma errada o que Wufei lhe dizia. Nunca quisera se intrometer no relacionamento deles,__ mas __por achar que nenhum dos dois se importava na época, não lev__ara__ a questão em consideração, principalmente quando beij__ara__ Wufei naquela noite._

_- Eu sinto muito, Fei. Se eu soubesse teria…_

_- Esquece. – ele o cortou, parecendo que ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas se travou._

_Não quis insistir, vendo uma seriedade intensa no semblante de Wufei, que tinha o olhar voltado totalmente para o mundo fora do carro. O chinês sempre fora tão centrado e… nerd, mas os anos haviam lhe dado um aspecto mais arrogante e que inspirava superioridade__;__ os óculos faziam com que parecesse inteligente e não um idiota. Aproveitou o momento para apreciar a beleza única do amigo, sentindo-se excitar quando sua visão deixou o rosto oriental para uma das mãos firmes que descansa__va__ ainda no volante. Tentou evitar, mas logo estava admirando os músculos das coxas que se sobressaltavam mesmo com a calça jeans que o outro usava__._

_- E agora que estamos sobrando? – perguntou, umedecendo os lábios com a língua, tentando puxar conversa e fazer com que a ereção que se formava dentro de sua calça desaparecesse. - Vamos sair pelas noites__ à__ procura de parceiros de fodas perfeitos?_

_Wufei não riu e virou-se o olhando ainda mais sério, fazendo com que Duo quase pensasse que estava lhe recriminando quando disse:_

_- É isso que você quer?_

_- E você não? – rebateu tentando não parecer o único que sentia necessidades ali. Então se ergueu do encosto reclinado do banco e decidiu: - Mas pra sairmos atrás de uma boa transa, vamos nos livrar disso e isso. – Antes mesmo que Wufei pudesse objetar, havia retirado o elástico que prendia seus cabelos, assim como os óculos de seu rosto._

_- Maxwell! – o chinês tentou pegar de volta os óculos, mas Duo os escondeu. - Essa brincadeira não tem graça nenhuma._

_No entanto, Duo não estava brincando e Wufei pareceu perceber isso quando ao inclinar-se para cima do americano para tentar recuperar o que lhe havia sido tirado, deparou-se perto demais do semblante agora sério do outro._

_Duo podia até chateá-lo__, mas não devolveria nem os óculos, muito menos o elástico, simplesmente porque sem eles, o chinês ficara ainda mais desejável. Por algum motivo lhe veio a cabeça que talvez ele os usasse propositalmente para não deixar que o vissem de uma forma vulnerável e decerto Duo estava mesmerizado por aquela nova imagem que via. Novamente passou a língua pelos lábios a fim de umedecê-los, mas sendo incapaz de desviar-se dos olhos escuros e puxados que também estavam fixos nos seus._

_Foi então que segurou Wufei pela blusa e, vendo finalmente nos olhos ônix o mesmo desejo que o estava incomodando, selou seus lábios aos do chinês, causando em seu corpo um calor indescritível. A sensação da boca do oriental movimentando-se junto a sua, a língua invadindo-a e procurando voluptuosamente dominá-lo, fez com que a libido o dominasse por completo e jogasse o que tinha nas mãos para a parte traseira do carro, cegamente procurando depois pelo botão ao lado na porta para fechar os vidros do veículo. Não que tivesse mais alguém por perto, mas certamente não queria ser interrompido._

_A mão de Wufei passeava por seu tor__s__o, apreciando a firmeza de seu abdômen__,__ encontrando caminho por baixo da camisa justa e subindo até um de seus mamilos, tocando-o, fazendo com que Duo gemesse em meio ao beijo, puxando o oriental para cima de si._

_O que aconteceu depois foi rápido demais, regido pela necessidade e não por sentimentos. Sua calça de alguma forma foi arrancada, indo parar no banco detrás, e logo estava sobre Wufei sentindo as mãos dele se ocuparem de suas nádegas nuas. O chinês__ fizera __questão de deixá-lo despido da cintura para baixo e __realizava __um trabalho incrível em tirar-lhe qualquer coerência ao atacar seu pescoço com mordidas e chupões._

_E, enquanto o outro apertava sua carne macia e seu dedo brincava em sua entrada, Duo libertava o sexo intumescido do oriental da pressão da calça jeans. O barulho do zíper sendo abaixado sobrepujou o som dos ofegos e logo sua mão morna envolvia a ereção__,__ fazendo com que Wufei arqueasse levemente as costas e gemesse mais alto._

_- Fei… - arfou o nome do chinês querendo se concentrar o bastante para formar uma frase, mas não conseguia._

_Sem saber como, o chinês pareceu ter entendido seu pedido e parou a carícia entre suas nádegas, se inclinando o suficiente para alcançar o porta-luvas e pegar algo que colocou em sua mão._

_Não perdeu tempo em abrir o tubo, seu corpo se arrepiando com a sensação da boca de Wufei envolvendo um de seus mamilos, sugando-o e mordiscando-o, quase fazendo com que deixasse o bendito lubrificante escapar de seus dedos. Com o sexo latejando por antecipação, apertou o conteúdo do tubo em uma de suas mãos, esfregou o gel primeiramente na ereção do chinês e, em seguida, apartando uma das nádegas enfiou um de seus dedos melados dentro de si. Encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro homem e gemeu ao sentir o próprio confinamento, enquanto se preparava._

_Wufei grunhiu, virando seu rosto e atacando sua boca em um beijo agressivo, o qual correspondeu da mesma maneira. Sua excitação só aumentou quando__,__ ao enfiar um segundo dedo na passagem, percebeu a intrusão simultânea de mais dois, __da parte__ do oriental. Instintivamente Duo começou a se movimentar contra os quatro dedos desejando que invés deles fosse a ereção de Wufei o invadindo. Obedecendo a ansiedade que sentia, simplesmente tirou os dedos, fazendo com que os do chinês também escorregassem para fora junto com os seus e posicionou-se sobre o membro rijo do oriental._

_Apartou o beijo e fechou os olhos, naquele momento apenas saboreando a sensação de pouco a pouco ter seu corpo preenchido pelo sexo de Wufei, sentindo o pulso acelerado, enquanto o oriental parecia deliciar-se a cada centímetro do confinamento que se formava em torno de si._

_Sentiu-se abraçado pelo outro jovem e tomado pelo calor de pele contra pele, Duo uniu sua boca a do chinês num novo beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que __o__ cavalgava. As mãos de Wufei então deslizaram por suas costas e, novamente se ocupando das nádegas, apartou-as__,__ fazendo com que seu sexo escorregasse ainda mais para dentro de seu corpo. O gemido que emitiu foi o suficiente para fazer com que Wufei perdesse a cabeça e, querendo mais, mantivesse a posição e impusesse o quadril para cima, __a pélvis chocando-se contra sua__ a cada nova investida, fazendo com que Duo perdesse mais e mais a compostura que em vão tentava manter, enquanto sua próstata era atingida._

_- Maxwell… eu…_

_- Duo… - pegou a própria ereção e começou a tocá-la, ofegando em seguida: – Chame meu nome, Fei._

_- Eu… - ele parecia realmente querer dizer algo, mas Duo estava fazendo um bom trabalho em tirar-lhe completamente a sanidade movimentando-se para cima e para baixo com mais força e rapidez._

_- Meu nome… geme o meu nome._

_O corpo embaixo do seu ficou tenso e, ao mesmo tempo em que jatos de sêmen eram expelidos dentro de seu corpo, o americano perdeu-se completamente despejando seu gozo por sua mão e abdômen, enquanto ouvia repetidas vezes o chinês balbuciar seu nome em meio ao intenso prazer._

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Beta Illy-Chan:**

**Alguém...**

Sentiu o coração encher-se de uma alegria e fofuras imensas ao ver os momentos de camaradagem entre o Duo e o Trowa... e o Debate do Século – Franja Emo X Metros de Cabelo? ^~

Sentiu a esperança tomar conta, quando Duo demonstrou que está muito amadurecido ao aceitar no fundo do coração que ele e Heero não teriam NUNCA uma volta, uma vez que o que haviam tido NUNCA sequer começara de verdade – e que a vida lhe prometia MUITO MAIS que um Heero Yui?

Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, quando o Wufei... _desmaiou??_

NÃO sentiu o coração doer... quando o Heero finalmente encontrou o Duo?

Não DERRETEU DE FELICIDADE com este lemon 5x2 CHEIO de GEMIDINHOS?!?!?

*mata a pobre beta com um lemon cheio de gemidinhos como este, MATA!!*


	5. Quinta Quebra

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**Casal: **5x2 1x2 3x4 1xR e por ae vai…

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Violência, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

**Aviso:** Todas as partes em _itálico_ significam lembranças.

-

________________________________________________________________

**Until Only Faith Remains**

________________________________________________________________

**-**

**Quatre estava dirigindo o carro quando resolveu pedir** a Trowa para que ligasse para saber de Wufei. Estavam acompanhando pelo rádio as notícias sobre o massacre no colégio e já sabiam que a instituição havia sido invadida pela polícia.

Estava preocupado com Duo, as informações dadas eram de haviam muitas pessoas mortas, outras gravemente feridas; existia um rebuliço ainda maior pelo choque de ser confirmado que tinham sido realmente alguns alunos que haviam causado toda a chacina e que os mesmos tinham se suicidado ainda dentro do colégio.

- Wufei? – Trowa chamou, assim que escutou o celular ser atendido, mas a voz masculina que lhe recebeu não foi a já conhecida do amigo chinês.

_- O senhor conhece o dono deste aparelho?_

- Claro. – respondeu apreensivo, lançando um olhar confuso para Quatre. - Sou um amigo.

_- Estamos tentando localizar alguém há um tempo, mas sem muito sucesso. O senhor Chang está sendo internado no Hospital Mercy e precisamos de alguém responsável__ por ele__ aqui._

- Como assim internado? – perguntou, vendo Quatre fechar a expressão em pura preocupação, ao volante.

_- A informação que temos é de que sofreu um ataque cardíaco._

Trowa internamente ficou espantado, mas não demonstrou. Quatre estava dirigindo e não poderia deixá-lo ainda mais apreensivo de repente. Usando de seu lado mais indutivo, continuou a conversar com o homem do outro lado da linha.

- Estamos há uma hora e meia da cidade, mas já estamos a caminho. Somos amigos dele.

_- Não há nenhum familiar mais próximo?_ – ouviu a voz perguntar e esta o deixou um pouco desconsertado ao lembrar-se de Duo.

- Não… Quer dizer, tem. Mas ele estava no colégio, no que foi atacado. Não sabemos dele ainda.

Um breve silêncio se fez na linha para não muito depois o homem lhe dizer:

_- Oh, eu sinto muito, senhor. Informarei a recepção para esperar a chegada. Qual o seu nome?_

- Barton. Trowa Barton.

Desligou a ligação depois de uma despedida rápida e viu no olhar do amante a curiosidade em forma de apreensão.

- O que aconteceu? – o loiro perguntou.

Respirou fundo. Se já não bastasse a situação com Duo e Heero, agora Wufei tendo um ataque. Quase se perguntava o que mais de ruim poderia acontecer.

- Wufei teve um infarto.

Os olhos aqüamarines ficaram maiores do que já eram, sua atenção deixando imediatamente a direção e se voltando para o moreno no banco do carona.

- O quê?!

- Presta atenção no trânsito, Quatre! – Trowa advertiu assustado, segurando o volante e dando uma leve guinada para o lado, evitando que o carro batesse na traseira de um outro que vinha numa velocidade inferior e lhe veio a mente que não estava sendo nada saudável querer saber o que mais poderia dar errado aquela altura do campeonato.

Engolindo em seco e voltando a dar sua atenção total a direção, Quatre buscava assimilar as palavras de Trowa sobre o amigo chinês e simplesmente não conseguia associar em sua mente a imagem de Wufei tendo um ataque cardíaco.

- Como? Eu não acredito…

- Ele devia estar muito transtornado. – Trowa racionalizou, também incomodado por aquela nova notícia. - Não agüentou.

Quatre podia entender os motivos, sabia disso porque mesmo sendo apenas amigos, sentia toda a angústia por saber que Duo estava naquele colégio, enquanto toda a chacina se dava. Não ter informação, ficar às escuras tendo a certeza que havia mortos, feridos, tornava-se terrível a cada minuto e, para Wufei, poderia triplicar ou mais aquele sentimento que o corroia.

- Duo é a vida dele, Trowa. – lembrou com o tom desolado. - Você esperava o quê?

- Que ele estivesse de pé pra receber Duo… - Trowa confessou, desviando em seguida o olhar para o lado e direcionando os pensamentos para o primo. - Eu realmente não quero pensar no pior.

Quatre sabia muito bem o porquê daquele pensamento do amante. Se para Wufei, Duo era a vida, o inverso também não se fazia diferente. Duo estando bem, precisaria de Wufei. Se não estivesse, também precisaria. E se no meio disso tudo ficasse sabendo que ele estava internado, justamente por um ataque cardíaco sofrido por sua causa, tudo ficaria ainda pior.

- Não pense. – Quatre aconselhou seriamente, se concentrando em dirigir o mais rápido que lhe era permitido.

oOo

_O sino badalou suavemente quando a porta do café se abriu e tornou a fechar. O loiro procurou brevemente pelas mesas e localizou o amigo sentado a uma. Com um sorriso leve despontando em seus lábios, caminhou até o local, desviando de algumas pessoas até chegar ao moreno, que estava distraído lendo uma revista._

_- Duo! Eu sinto muito pelo atraso._

_Os olhos violetas se ergueram e, fechando__ o magazine __e o apoiando na mesa, o rapaz replicou:_

_- Tá tranqüilo, Quat. E aí? Como andam as coisas com meu primo?_

_- Melhor impossível. – falou sorridente, sentando-se a mesa frente __a__o americano. - Por que quando éramos mais novos você nunca me falou nada sobre ele? Poderia ter nos apresentado antes._

_- Sei sei… - Duo riu. - Aí você o roubaria de mim antes do tempo._

_- Mas aí você teria o Wufei antes do tempo também._

_- Como você sabe? – Duo perguntou com os olhos sobressaltados._

_Foi a vez de Quatre rir. Já ficara sabendo do relacionamento entre os primos e seria hipócrita se recriminasse. Na verdade, achava muito interessante e_,_ se não __tivesse__ sentindo algo mais por Trowa e __existissem__ garantias de que Wufei não o mataria, com certeza proporia um trio._

_Pensar daquela forma o fazia relembrar da paixão enrustida do chinês por Duo. Pelo que ele lhe contara, __os dois__ estava__m__ tendo um relacionamento parecido com o que __eles __tinham antes de Trowa aparecer, mas sequer tinha confessado seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Quatre achava que o amigo já deveria ter dito a Duo a extensão do que sentia - que não era apenas sexo casual - mas o chinês acreditava ainda não ser o momento, temendo se precipitar._

_Quatre até concordava em certo ponto. Wufei deveria mesmo ganhar a confiança de Duo, conquistá-lo completamente, mas também acreditava que confessando seus sentimentos seria um bom primeiro passo. No entanto, o árabe decidira não se intrometer._

_- Esqueceu que ele me conta tudo? – rebateu com irônica altivez._

_- Unha e carne. T__á__ legal. - Duo sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, quase rindo de si próprio por ter negligenciado tal fato, __mas,__ acabou confessando com o olhar terno. - Realmente. Teria sido muito bom ter o Fei comigo naquela época… tipo, do jeito que estamos agora._

_Quatre estreitou os olhos claros, apoiando os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e inclinando-se para frente para analisar o rosto do moreno mais de perto._

_- Uh, esse brilho nos seus olhos. – para ele foi fácil de reconhecer os sentimentos por traz daquele olhar sonhador, porém, queria escutar uma confirmação direta do americano. - O que é, Duo?_

_Duo pareceu intimidado pelo olhar indutivo do árabe, mas, ainda que envergonhado, tentou admitir:_

_- Eu não sei, mas acho que…_

_- Está apaixonado! – Quatre endireitou-se repentinamente e exclamou: - Pelo Wufei!_

_Duo ganhou um tom de vermelho intenso nas maçãs do rosto ao perceber que algumas das pessoas ao redor pararam para fitá-los._

_- Fala baixo, desgraçado!__– o americano advertiu entre dentes. - Vai sair gritando pra Deus e o mundo escutar?!_

_Quatre notou o erro que cometera, mas não se arrependeu completamente. Estava verdadeiramente empolgado com a revelação._

_- Desculpa, mas é que é tão… tão…_

_- Nem me fale… - Duo suspirou, recostando-se em sua cadeira e olhando para as próprias mãos pousadas sobre a mesa._

_- Sério que está gostando dele pra valer? – Quatre quis confirmar. - Não é só sexo?_

_- Estou e não é só sexo. – Duo confirmou e, com um sorriso ladino aparecendo no canto da boca em seguida, falou malicioso: - Apesar de contar bastante essa parte._

_Quatre segurou-se para não rir e de repente uma preocupação lhe abateu, fazendo com que a seriedade tomasse conta de sua expressão._

_- E o Heero?_

_- O que tem? – o moreno indagou como se não existisse lógica naquela pergunta._

_- Passado? Morto e enterrado?_

_O jovem de longa trança castanha sorriu minimamente e deu de ombros._

_- Ele é meu passado, não poderia esquecer, ou fingir que não existiu. Mas o espaço que ele ocupava antes está completamente tomado._

_Quatre entendeu muito bem as palavras de Duo e, por serem sinceras, não via motivo para se preocupar com alguma confusão de sentimentos ou um arrependimento futuro que fizesse mais tarde Wufei sofrer._

_- Já se declarou?_

_- Não. – admitiu, se retraindo com o jeito te__n__so de Quatre quando este escutou sua resposta._

_- Como assim não? Duo, você tem que dizer a ele._

_- Eu não posso, Quat. – disse __bai__xando o olhar. - Eu o amo muito pra isso._

_- Ama? – o loiro indagou admirado, sentindo impulso de sacudir o moreno a sua frente. - Caramba, Duo, tomou ciência do que acabou de confessar? Você disse que ama o Wufei. Vá dizer a ele!_

_Duo o olhou de forma dura, demonstrando estar nitidamente contrariado e ordenou:_

_- Pare, Quatre, eu não vou dizer._

_- Por que não? – o árabe perguntou confuso, querendo entender a lógica que Duo seguia para agir daquela forma, porém, a resposta que recebeu o espantou._

_- Eu tenho medo._

_- Medo de quê?_

_Quatre queria dizer que ele estava sendo um tolo, já assumindo que toda aquela hesitação seria proveniente__ de__ achar que não seria correspondido. Gostaria de poder contar logo de uma vez que Wufei seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se soubesse daquilo, mas nada__ do que pensava __fez muito sentido quando Duo voltou a falar._

_- Coisa minha. Está tudo perfeito do jeito que está e não preciso estragar tudo com __um__a confissão idiota._

_A única possibilidade que lhe passou pela cabeça foi vocalizada em seguida:_

_- É por causa do Heero__?_

_Ele não lhe respondeu, mas o pedido feito foi o suficiente para afirmar sua teoria._

_- Deixa quieto, Quatre._

_-_

_- O que houve? – Trowa lhe perguntou, deslizando a ponta dos dedos por suas costas nuas. - Está pensativo hoje._

_Quatre não sorriu, apesar de apreciar a carícia depois de terem feito amor, sua mente insistia em reprisar a conversa que tivera com Duo àquela tarde. De bruços na cama do motel, rosto virado para o lado_,_ fitava os profundos olhos verdes que esperavam por uma resposta._

_- Duo. – disse o nome do amigo, vendo Trowa erguer uma sobrancelha em curiosidade. - Ele me contou hoje que está realmente apaixonado pelo Wufei._

_Ao invés de qualquer reserva ou ciúme surgir com a revelação, Quatre testemunhou o amante expressar um alívio imenso._

_- Já era tempo. – ele desabafou. - Essa foi a melhor coisa que já escutei sobre meu primo desde que veio morar conosco._

_- É, mas ele não quer se confessar para Wufei. – Quatre suspirou fazendo surgir uma ruga de preocupação na testa do moreno._

_- Pensei que eles estivessem juntos._

_- Estão transando. – corrigiu. - Wufei não está levando a sério por achar que Duo não está levando a sério._

_- Isso é um problema. Mas vai ser difícil pro Duo dizer que ama alguém novamente._

_Quatre ergueu o corpo ficando de lado na cama e apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos, indagou com curiosidade:_

_- Por quê?_

_Trowa hesitou e isso fez com que o árabe percebesse que ele estava debatendo-se mentalmente se deveria solucionar ou não aquela dúvida._

_- Coisas que aconteceram no passado. – o moreno disse enfim. - Esse Heero fez estrago._

_Quatre ainda queria questionar mais sobre o assunto, porém, temendo aborrecer Trowa, optou por não insistir, preferindo tirar suas próprias conclusões._

_- Se Duo falasse com Wufei, jamais seria como foi com Heero._

_- Eu acredito em você. – Trowa lhe garantiu sincero. - Mas já fico feliz em saber que essa obsessão por Heero Yui tenha finalmente passado._

_Para Quatre também era motivo de felicidade saber que o amigo americano estava começando a seguir a vida sem a sombra do que sentia por Heero, mas no fundo, permanecia incomodado com a situação de Duo e Wufei._

oOo

**Heero ****via-se ****perdido pela primeira vez em sua vida**. Duo estava realmente ferido, podia ver e, por algum motivo, sentir a vida do amigo se esvaindo por causa daquele buraco de bala. Escutou barulho de passos pelos corredores e sua primeira reação foi, sem hesitar, pegar Duo no colo e se esconder novamente, só que antes mesmo de poder retornar de onde viera, foi surpreendido.

O susto que levou por repentinamente ter alguns homens apontando armas diretamente para si foi aliviado quando percebeu que se tratavam de pessoas incumbidas do resgate que invadiram o colégio. Entretanto, não foi o suficiente para aplacar o desassossego de ter o americano em seus braços, gemendo levemente de dor.

- Está machucado?

- Não, mas o meu amigo levou um tiro.

- Carter, leve-os lá pra fora.

Um dos agentes assentiu com a cabeça e rápido guiou o caminho em segurança para fora do colégio. Mesmo quando finalmente estava fora dos muros da instituição, Heero ainda não se sentia completamente a salvo, principalmente ao ter Duo arrancado de seus braços e colocado em uma das ambulâncias, enquanto os paramédicos prestavam os primeiros socorros.

- Venha! – um dos atendentes chamou. - Está machucado?

Olhando para Duo dentro da ambulância, sua blusa rasgada e o ferimento sendo exposto, o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio foi o sangue, que o amigo havia perdido sangue demais. Acabou por negar com a cabeça sobre estar machucado e subir na mesma ambulância para acompanhar Duo. Definitivamente não queria que ele morresse. Enquanto via o que podia ser feito se aplicar a Duo, lembrou-se do passado, mais especificamente da morte do pai. Um acidente de carro. Ele não estivera perto, sequer vira o corpo antes de estar num caixão pronto para ser enterrado, mas em sua mente surgiram imagens como aquela, do pai sendo atendido, lutando contra a morte dentro de uma ambulância para no final… ser tudo em vão.

Não queria que com Duo fosse assim. Não queria perder outra pessoa importante em sua vida daquela forma estúpida.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – a pergunta deixou seus lábios sem sequer notar e viu um dos paramédicos olhá-lo com certa pena. Aquele gesto lhe comprimiu o peito e fez com que sentisse raiva daquela pessoa. Não precisava daquele olhar, precisava de uma resposta concisa. – Ele vai ficar bem? – repetiu-se mais firmemente.

- Não há como ter certeza, o que puder ser feito, será.

Não havia garantias. Não existiam esperanças. Em que mais poderia se agarrar naquele momento?

Sentiu seu celular vibrando no bolso e depois de muito ignorá-lo, buscou pelo aparelho notando que a mão estava trêmula. Respirou profundamente ao ver o nome indicado no display e finalmente atendeu.

- Relena. – disse o nome da esposa mantendo o mesmo timbre indolente, mas no fundo querendo apenas que ela estivesse por perto.

oOo

_Ele os viu juntos pela primeira vez no início das férias de verão. Tinha ido __à__ universidade apenas para pegar um material que deixara com um dos professores e na volta para o estacionamento notou Duo andando rapidamente e puxando Wufei pela mão. O americano ria, levando o oriental por dentro de uma das entradas dos dormitórios e aquilo, apesar de não ser anormal, chamou a atenção de Heero._

_Não pensou muito nisso. Saiu de férias indo passar os dias que tinha numa das casas de veraneio da família de Relena e ao retornar um pouco antes das aulas efetivamente recomeçarem, reparou nas visitas que Duo fazia a casa de Wufei. Morando perto um do outro ainda, notar a movimentação a frente de sua moradia não era algo muito difícil, como também não foi nada complicado __uma__ noite ver ambos se beijando fervorosamente dentro do carro, antes de deixarem o veículo e entrarem __na__ casa._

_Ficara intrigado, afinal, Wufei e Quatre tinham um caso muito antigo e de repente__ o chinês __estava aos beijos com Duo. Não fazia muito sentido. No entanto, nos últimos meses havia notado que o árabe estava muito apegado ao primo de Duo e já o vira ficando com Trowa pelo menos umas três vezes. Teve assim a certeza de que algo estava acontecendo e ele estava sendo deixado de fora._

_Foi então que decidiu ir buscar informações diretamente com o americano. Poderia ter feito isso com Wufei, que morava mais próximo e tinha mais acesso, mas_,_ por algum motivo naquele final de tarde_,_ decidiu que preferia conversar com Duo._

_Apesar de ter conseguido indicações de qual dormitório o americano residia, acabou encontrando-o muito antes e de maneira inesperada. Num dos corredores do prédio, um grupo de rapazes estava cercando Duo e falando de forma agressiva com ele. Foi o suficiente para deixar Heero atento e quando se aproximou vendo que dois deles na verdade seguravam o moreno e um terceiro o batia com socos e chutes, não pensou duas vezes em atacar os agressores._

_Sem esperar_,_ o rapaz que atacava Duo __foi __bruscamente __ao chão com um soco direto que ganhou no rosto._

_- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – Heero grunhiu com raiva para os outros dois que seguravam o americano._

_- Qual é a sua? Por acaso essa bicha também está dando pra você?_

_Heero estreitou os olhos finalmente entendendo sobre o que se tratava aquela briga. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Duo se meteria em alguma confusão por causa de sua sexualidade e agindo tão sem cautela como parecia estar fazendo com Wufei, só poderia levar àquele tipo de situação mesmo._

_- Não. – respondeu friamente. – Mas se continuarem batendo no meu amigo, as coisas aqui vão ficar feias._

_Um deles riu jogando o corpo de Duo para cima de Heero, que apenas o segurou para que não se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão._

_- Pode pegar esse lixo._

_Heero encarou de forma ameaçadora os três rapazes que retroagiram, desaparecendo pelos corredores._

_- Idiotas. – resmungou, apoiando Duo para que conseguisse ficar em pé._

_- O sujo falando do mal lavado. – o americano riu com deboche, gemendo ao sentir doer o lado do corpo quando se endireitou de maneira ereta. - Não se lembra que não era muito diferente deles, Heero?_

_Ele levou alguns segundos observando o lábio cortado do jovem de trança que sangrava ao mesmo tempo em que digeria suas palavras com certo inconformismo._

_- Eu nunca…_

_- Me bateu? – Duo riu com sarcasmo, arrependendo__-se logo em seguida_,_ ao sentir o maxilar dolorido. – Corta essa._

_Heero não tinha argumentos contra a acusação de Duo, mas esse não era o ponto naquele momento. O outro rapaz não parecia ferido o suficiente para levá-lo para o hospital, mas ainda assim começou a segui-lo pelos corredores quando ele lhe deu as costas e começou a andar na direção de seu dormitório._

_- Eu só não… - o japonês quebrou o silêncio querendo achar as palavras para explicar o motivo de suas reações quando ainda eram adolescentes, porém, o outro novamente o interrompeu, concluindo o que tentava explicar:_

_- Não aceitava sentir tesão por mim._

_Ignorou o comentário decidido a não dar corda a uma discussão que para ele não existia sentido. Era passado e se Duo esperava algo como desculpas, acabaria se cansando. Viu que chegaram ao __seu quarto__ quando este parou e buscou pela chave __no bolso de seu casaco. Reparou em como seu rosto se contorceu__ ligeiramente__ de dor com o movimento e isso fez com que se indagasse se estava mesmo certo em não arrastá-lo para um hospital._

_- Você está bem? – atreveu-se a perguntar, fazendo Duo franzir o cenho e fitá-lo como se fosse um alienígena, mas ainda assim responder:_

_- Já estive melhor, mas vou sobreviver._

_- Ninguém mandou ficar__ se agarrando __com Wufei __por aí __como se fossem um casal de namorados normal. – acabou resmungando ao entrar no quarto logo atrás de Duo._

_Escutando aquilo, o moreno parou virando-se para Heero e com um olhar que este não conseguiu decifrar, apoiou-se com dificuldade sentando-se numa das camas de solteiro e finalmente confes__sou__:_

_- __N__ão somos._

_- O quê? – Heero indagou, notando novamente como Duo protegia o lado do corpo com o braço._

_- Não somos namorados. – o americano esclareceu._

_Aquilo para Heero era um fato curioso. Qualquer um que fosse próximo dos dois rapazes diria que estavam juntos, mas percebeu que julg__ara__ erroneamente_,_ quando forçou a questão e recebeu a resposta de Duo._

_- E o que são?_

_- Ótimos parceiros de foda. Assim como nós dois fomos._

_Era plausível, principalmente dadas as circunstâncias. Nunca imaginaria que Wufei e Duo um dia pudessem vir a ter um caso. Em sua mente parecia algo distorcido, peças de um quebra-cabeça que não se encaixavam. Em seu momento de silêncio percebeu o amigo buscando por um pano limpo em uma das gavetas da cômoda próxima da cama e vendo que ele realmente fazia um esforço estranho para se manter firme, adiantou-se para ajudar._

_- Deixa. – falou pegando a pequena toalha. - Eu cuido disso._

_Sentiu os olhos de Duo o seguirem até o caminho que fez ao pequeno banheiro adjacente ao quarto e quando retornou com a toalha úmida na mão, foi abordado pela curiosidade do outro._

_- O que veio fazer aqui? – Duo lhe inquiriu e, antes mesmo de replicar, advertiu: - E não venha me dizer que estava de passagem._

_- Procurar você. – falou sentando-se na beira da cama ao lado do americano e levando o pano ao lábio cortado, recebeu novamente um olhar desconfiado quando começou a limpar o sangue do ferimento._

_- Bem, já me encontrou e em grande estilo. – Duo retorquiu com deboche. - O que quer?_

_- Você já me respondeu. – disse simplesmente, percebendo conforme o pano ficava sujo de vermelho e o local ferido limpo, que havia sido mesmo muito superficial o machucado._

_- Sobre Wufei e eu? – o americano quis confirmar._

_- Hn._

_Duo ficou quieto até que acabasse, mas com uma ruga de dúvida em sua testa__. __Q__uando abaixou o pano, __o outro cedeu à curiosidade e __resolveu perguntar:_

_- E por que é tão importante saber sobre nós?_

_Heero não parara para pensar efetivamente nos motivos, até então. Sabia apenas que ficara curioso sobre o assunto e, honestamente, preferia estar ciente do que alheio ao que acontecia aos amigos, principalmente a Duo. No entanto, para __a __pergunta que__ ele __lhe fizera só existia uma resposta:_

_- Não é importante. – olhou a intensidade dos orbes violetas a sua frente e uma outra curiosidade o invadiu fazendo com que questionasse: - É importante pra você?_

_Parecendo ter sido pego desprevenido por suas palavras, viu Duo vacilar invés de lhe dar uma réplica imediata. Interpretou o gesto a sua maneira, certo de que o amigo ainda reprimia os sentimentos que dedicava tão estupidamente __para __si. Por motivos além de sua própria compreensão, Heero deixou seu lado racional ser dominado por um ímpeto antigo, que pensara já ter superado e que fez com que unisse seus lábios repentinamente aos do outro homem, saboreando mais uma vez a sensação única que era beijá-lo._

_Foi impossível não excitar-se quando a língua de Duo invadiu sua boca, numa aceitação ao seu avanço. Heero então simplesmente deixou que o pano manchado que segurava nas mãos fosse ao chão e limitou-se a aprofundar o beijo, apreciando intimamente o contato que há muito se perdera, reavivando sensações que_, _com muita dificuldade_,_conseguira banir de si._

_Jamais admitiria, mas seu pulso se acelerou a__o__ escutar o seu nome ser sussurrado __em__ sua boca, porém, sequer precisaria vocalizar, pois suas ações falavam por si. Incapaz de se conter, sua mão foi de encontro ao volume entre as pernas do americano, sentindo, satisfeito, a ereção que rapidamente se formara apenas por um simples beijo que ainda trocavam._

_O gemido que escapou daqueles lábios juntos aos seus fez com que seu sexo pulsasse desejoso e, cedendo ao que corpo pedia, desfez o nó da calça de moletom preta que Duo usava e ganhou caminho por dentro dela, alcançando o sexo excitado e segurando-o firme entre os dedos e a palma de sua mão._

_Só não contava em ser surpreendido quando sentiu seu pulso ser segurado com firmeza além do normal e Duo querer afastar-se de sua boca __– __mas, antes mesmo de conseguir detê-lo, ambos escutaram o som da porta se abrindo, qualquer ação congelada, enquanto encaravam um par de olhos ônix que admirava a cena com desgosto nítido em suas expressões orientais._

_Sem reação, os dois viram o chinês negar enojado __a cena que via diante de si __apenas uma única vez com a cabeça e ir embora._

_- __M__erda. – escutou Duo praguejar e rapidamente este já tinha se desvencilhado e deixado o quarto para ir apressado atrás de Wufei._

oOo

**Duo gemeu voltando brevemente ****à ****consciência** quando sequer percebera que a havia perdido. Dava-se conta de que estava em movimento, que o local pequeno onde se encontrava já não era o colégio e mais parecia um veículo. Uma ambulância – deduziu pelo barulho da sirene e por poucas coisas que conseguia reconhecer ao seu redor, como um homem vestido com trajes de paramédico que mexia em seu ferimento.

Seus olhos o traiam, oscilando as imagens em borrões, enquanto uma náusea indescritível o assolava. Virou o rosto para o lado e forçou para focar na pessoa que estava sentada ali perto. Parecia conhecido. Os borrados voltaram a ter uma forma e pode definir: Heero. Só que a única coisa que se perguntou intimamente quando o distinguiu foi por que Wufei não estava naquele lugar, ao seu lado, cuidando de si e lhe passando a segurança que necessitava, enquanto as imagens de Suzan teimavam em reprisar-se em sua mente, fazendo-o se sentir abalado.

Uma espiral parecia se formar em sua mente. Não sabia identificar se tratava-se de realidade, lembranças ou simples pesadelos. Via algumas cenas passando como se tivessem sido corridas num vídeo de forma muito acelerada, rostos conhecidos daqueles a quem amava e em meio a situações que pareciam ser mesmo suas recordações, ouvia suas vozes emboladas que diziam coisas que não havia possibilidade de entender, mas que de alguma forma compreendia quando seu nome era vocalizado, e de repente tinha a impressão de estar caindo, sem realmente estar.

Engasgou assim que o enjôo se tornou forte demais para suportar e o conteúdo de seu estômago veio para fora num forte convulsionar.

Não notou a movimentação ao seu redor – o homem uniformizado que agia rapidamente para não permitir que sufocasse com o próprio vômito, ou a tensão no semblante do japonês que nada podia fazer para ajudá-lo – mas sentiu um toque morno em sua testa que fez com que, em meio ao seu desespero para respirar, voltasse a abrir os olhos. Inclinando a cabeça um pouco para trás, seus orbes violetas congelaram na figura de pé na cabeceira de sua maca, fazendo com que lágrimas marejassem sua visão.

O tempo, as vozes, as lembranças, tudo enfim, simplesmente desapareceu. Os espasmos em seu corpo diminuindo lentamente, sua respiração se normalizando e o calor daquele toque em sua testa se espalhando por todo seu ser como uma redenção de qualquer dor ou sofrimento.

oOo

_- Wufei? – Duo chamou, alcançando o chinês antes da saída dos dormitórios e colocando-se de imediato em sua frente para bloquear sua passagem. - Não aconteceu nada._

_Queria __explicar algo que sequer saberia como __–__ e a raiva contida nos olhos de Wufei mostrava claramente que havia cometido o maior erro de sua vida no momento em que se deixara levar pelo beijo de Heero._

_- Maxwell, sai da minha frente antes que eu me arrependa. – o chinês lhe pediu tentando nitidamente conter a ira que lhe consumia._

_- Por favor, Wufei. – pediu querendo se aproximar do amante. - Por que não acredita em mim?_

_- Por que eu vi! – o oriental lhe gritou, fazendo com que detivesse qualquer intenção de tocá-lo._

_Duo sabia que na verdade Wufei não tinha o direito de reclamar nada, afinal, não tinham um compromisso, não eram namorados, apenas transavam quando sentiam vontade. No entanto, o amava e ver que sua estupidez seria o motivo de afastar o chinês de si, o angustiava._

_- O que quer que você tenha visto, foi só aquilo. Eu…_

_- Foi o suficiente. – Wufei o interrompeu, impedindo que explicasse que__ estava para deter __Heero no exato momento em que entrara no quarto. - Cai fora!_

_- Wufei, por favor, me escuta…_

"_Eu não posso perder você!" - sua mente gritava._

_- Eu vou arrebentar a sua cara, Maxwell. – Wufei sibilou em pura ameaça e Duo não duvidava que fosse cumpri-la, mas sendo incapaz de deixá-lo simplesmente partir com o peso do que vira, apenas fincou o pé e tentou mais uma vez:_

_- Eu não ligo, desde que você me escute._

_A__rrependeu__-se__ amargamente quando o primeiro golpe o atingiu_,_ abrindo ainda mais o corte em seu lábio. Tentou revidar, mas quando um chute se conectou com o lado de seu corpo no qual já sentia uma dor considerável, desabou de joelhos no chão buscando por ar._

_- Continue correndo atrás de Yui. – Wufei lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo e deu os primeiros passos para deixar o prédio, __parando __repentinamente ao escutar suas palavras._

_- Você e ele são iguais. – disse entre dentes, segurando o lado de seu corpo, tentando conter a dor __física__ e em seu coração. - Malditamente iguais._

_Duo não chorou, mas vontade não lhe faltava. __N__ão se humilharia mais do que já fizera. Chegara __à__ simples conclusão de que a situação era bem cômoda para Wufei. Como pudera pensar que ele seria diferente, quando sequer acreditar ou apenas escutar o que falava, era capaz? Agradecia por não ter feito papel de tolo e se confessado como Quatre lhe aconselhara._

_- Estava comigo só por pena, assim como ele. – acusou com rancor, se apoiando com dificuldade na parede para poder se levantar. Um sorriso sardônico brotou em seus lábios machucados e indagou com deboche e amargura: - Foi bom foder comigo? Vai agradecer ao Heero depois por ter lhe dado a chance de se livrar de mim?_

_- Cala essa boca! – Wufei virou-se transtornado, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos. - Pára de falar tanta merda!_

_Cansado de ter que lidar sempre com sentimentos não correspondidos, com situações que somente o oprimiam, afastou-se da parede e, mantendo uma firmeza que praticamente não existia, falou:_

_- Quer saber? Dane-se! Você, Heero, vão os dois pro inferno! – mantendo o resto de dignidade, cuspiu o sangue que sentia em sua boca e desapareceu nos corredores._

oOo

**O celular tocou estridente e Trowa o atendeu de imediato**, não permitindo que se excedesse em mais de uma chamada. Ainda estavam na estrada a caminho do hospital e agora qualquer telefonema que recebiam era motivo de apreensão, afinal, além de terem Wufei internado, permaneciam na expectativa por notícias sobre Duo e Heero.

A voz feminina e suave que lhe falou ao atender a ligação estava num tom levemente eufórico e aliviado, fazendo com que Trowa franzisse o cenho.

_- Trowa, é __Relena__! Consegui falar com o Heero!_

As palavras o atingiram na compreensão de que se Relena conseguira falar com o marido, com certeza também saberia sobre Duo. Desde que tinham escutado no rádio que o colégio fora invadido e que estava tudo sob controle, que esperavam saber sobre o primo, com medo até que ele, após o incidente tentasse ligar para Wufei e acabasse descobrindo que este estava internado.

- Heero está bem? – perguntou mais por educação do que preocupação em si. - Duo está com ele?

_- Heero está bem._ – ela respondeu, mas com o timbre de voz perdendo visivelmente a euforia anterior, fazendo com que Trowa experimentasse um frio em seu âmago prevendo que algo de ruim ainda estava por vir. – _Ele disse que estão levando Duo pro hospital._

- Hospital? – repetiu, sentindo-se despreparado para aquela informação. Por mais que a possibilidade de seu primo poder estar machucado tivesse atormentado sua mente durante todo o tempo em que estivera naquela espera por notícias, o baque que causava era forte.

_- Sinto muito, Trowa, mas Heero contou que Duo foi ferido. _– Relena lamentou, realmente penalizada por ter que lhe passar aquela informação.

O moreno se concentrou, focando seu raciocínio para não se render totalmente ao sentimento de preocupação que o invadia de forma mais avassaladora.

- Sabe se é grave? Para qual hospital que estão indo?

_- Não sei dizer. Sei que foi baleado._ – a loira disse rapidamente. _– Falamos brevemente pelo celular e Heero parecia meio aéreo. O hospital é o Mercy._

O mesmo para onde Wufei foi levado - Trowa pensou. Era tudo o que ele e Quatre precisavam saber.

- Obrigado por nos informar, Relena. Nos encontramos lá.

_- Sim._ – Ela se despediu, encerrando a ligação. O olhar de Trowa foi de encontro ao de expectativa do amante ao seu lado.

- Duo se machucou, não foi? – o árabe lhe perguntou, mas num tom que indicava claramente que só precisava de uma reafirmação da resposta que já tinha.

- Foi baleado… - explicou, vendo o pesar nos olhos aqüamarines presos ao trânsito, enquanto dirigia. - Heero está com ele a caminho do hospital.

Quatre vivenciava a mesma angústia que Trowa, mas tinha que ser forte e não deixar se levar pelo desespero antes do tempo. Seus amigos precisariam deles para superar tudo aquilo, ficariam bem para poderem ajudar… O loiro certamente não poderia pensar de outra maneira, pois se o fizesse, não teria força para encarar aquela situação.

oOo

_Quatre estava com Trowa quando recebera a ligação de Wufei __– __preocupado com a voz do amigo e, ainda mais pelo pedido de que fosse até a sua casa, seguiu para sua residência sendo recebido por um chinês revoltado. Sua curiosidade foi logo saciada quando Wufei contou exatamente o que havia acontecido para deixá-lo possesso daquele jeito e Trowa, mesmo sendo primo, acompanhou a indignação pela atitude de Duo, mas __ainda __assim tentou amenizar as coisas._

_- Se ele pediu para explicar, acho que deveria ter permitido. – o moreno disse, sentado ao lado de Quatre no sofá de dois lugares da sala na casa do __oriental.__ - Ele não encobriria as coisas._

_- Eu não quero saber d__e__ explicações. – Wufei rebateu com rancor. - Duo sempre vai viver __à__ sombra do que sente por Yui._

_- Mas vocês não tinham qualquer compromisso um com o outro. – Trowa apontou, querendo ser realmente imparcial. - Não tem motivo para se sentir traído._

_Quatre, que até então se mantivera em silêncio, ponderou sobre falar ou não o que sabia, tendo a certeza que se o fizesse estaria rompendo o compromisso de não se meter no relacionamento daqueles dois. Porém, se não se intrometesse, eles não se entenderiam e acabariam separados quando nutriam sentimentos fortes um pelo outro. A única coisa que não entendia direito era exatamente o que Wufei contara sobre Duo e Heero. Realmente não queria acreditar que o amigo teria mentido sobre o que sentia__,__ porque estaria fazendo papel de idiota com o que ia falar._

_- Ele te ama, Wufei._

_Tanto Wufei quanto Trowa olharam para ele de maneiras distintas. O __amigo de longos anos,__ confuso, mas levemente abalado pelas palavras ditas, enquanto o moreno de olhos verdes parecia incrédulo__,__ já que sabia de sua promessa de não se envolver._

_- Ele tem um jeito bem estranho de demonstrar isso. – Wufei disparou com ironia, se recuperando do baque como se não estivesse realmente considerando a possibilidade daquilo ser verdade._

_- Ele tem medo. – Quatre esclareceu, disposto a não desistir de fazer com que o ex-amante entendesse._

_- Medo d__o__ quê? – o oriental indagou mostrando mais __incompreensão __pelo __que acabara de ouvir__._

_- De confessar o que sente e você começar a tratá-lo como Heero fez. – foi a vez de Trowa tomar a palavra para si, sabendo melhor do que ninguém o que afligia o primo._

_- Como?_

_- É isso mesmo. – Trowa confirmou e sem mais explicações se levantou, dando um leve beijo no topo da cabeça de Quatre e se despedindo: - Eu tenho que ir atrás de Duo. Essa situação me deixou preocupado._

_Assim que a porta se fechou, Wufei continuava refletindo sobre o que havia sido conversado ali, parecendo finalmente aceitar e compreender, dando a Quatre um motivo para criticá-lo um pouco por suas atitudes._

_- Eu não acredito…_

_- É, f__e__z merda. Queria tanto e agora cospe pro alto?_

_- Eu não cuspi pro alto, Winner! – grunhiu irritado e Quatre se viu no direito de rebater de imediato:_

_- E o que você fez?_

_Wufei abriu a boca para replicar, mas __a fechou, torna__n__do a abri-la e começando a expor seu argumento:_

_- Ele e Yui…_

_- Não aconteceu nada. – Quatre o interrompeu, arriscando acreditar em Duo e torcendo para que ele realmente não o decepcionasse por isso._

_- Ele estava lá com Yui, você não viu? – Acusou. Ainda nervoso, desabafou a ira: - Eu queria matar o desgraçado! - frustrado, apoiou os braços nos joelhos e deixou a cabeça cair entre as mãos. - Ele ainda ama aquele infeliz._

_Quatre sorriu tristemente e se levantou, sentando-se no braço da poltrona onde o chinês estava e colocou uma mão em seu ombro._

_- Não. Ele ama você._

_- Pare com isso. – irritadiço, o __asiático __se levantou e olhou para Quatre com raiva._

_Indignado com as reações do amigo, o loiro imitou o movimento do outro e contrariado disparou:_

_- Eu não te entendo mais, Wufei. Ele me contou, Duo me confidenciou que te ama e só porque Heero o traumatizou o suficiente para travá-lo numa confissão, não quer dizer que não o ame._

_- Eu bati nele. – acabou revelando com um tom de pesar e Quatre sabia que existia o sentimento de culpa o corroendo no exato instante que os olhos negros voltaram-se para o chão, mas não poderia deixar de criticá-lo por tal ação._

_- Ponto pra você. – ironizou. - O que aconteceu contigo? Por que ficou tão idiota de repente? Você não era assim._

_- Ele. – o __moreno__ suspirou desolado, mas ao mesmo tempo frustrado. - __Ele__ aconteceu! Ele me faz sentir, ter esses impulsos, ele me fez idiota e de idiota._

_- Pense, Wufei, pense. – Quatre novamente se compadeceu do sofrimento e confusão do amigo e se aproximou. - Duo te ama e você vai perder o que mais queria esses anos todos._

_- Dane-se! – exclamou, afastando-se antes que o loiro pudesse tocá-lo novamente. - Sai! Vai embora!_

_- Tomara que Duo caia em si e não desista de você. – Quatre desejou, olhando-o com real consternação._

_- Eu disse pra sair!_

oOo

Continua…

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Só para lembrar sobre a votação de fics no meu profile e que esta estará sendo fechada assim que o último capítulo dessa fic for postado... A fic que tiver mais votos lá, será a única fic q terá atualização durante algum tempo... Por enquanto a Leave está ganhando...

-

**Notas da Beta Illy-Chan:**

O que eu falei sobre esta fic trazer angústia e mais angústia?

...Ela chega através da descoberta que o nosso china-boy preferido também está correndo risco de vida...

...é aliviada pela tirada do Quatre em apontar na cara-duro que o Duito está apaixonado pelo Wufei...

...Aperta o nosso coração com a constatação de Heero estar sem chão com a pavorosa perspectiva de perder o Duo, após o resgate...

Dá uma pausa, ao nos fazer suspirar com o beijo entre os dois – depois de tantos anos – e deixa a gente cheia de orgulho ao ver o posicionamento maduro do Duo em relação ao Heero no beijo (a grande amizade entre os dois começa a partir daqui, com toda certeza)...

... Nos faz ficar com o maior dó do casal 5x2 quando ambos brigam e se desentendem de forma séria – não sei de quem tenho mais pena: Duo ou Wufei? Um por ter decidido se dar a chance de amar outra vez e o outro, por achar que seu amor não é suficiente.

...e então a Angústia retorna com tudo e Gela o nosso coração com a cena de Duo na ambulância.

O Duo – hoje, no presente... Morreu? ...ou não?

Continuem lendo e se preparem, meninas.

Ainda tem muito mais angústia vindo por ae. Palavra de honra.

E MANDEM REVIEWS.

Illy-chan.


	6. Sexta Quebra

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**Casal:** 5x2 1x2 3x4 1xR e por aí vai...

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Violência, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

**Aviso:** Todas as partes em _itálico_ significam lembranças.

-

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Until Only Faith Remains**

_______________________________________________________________________________

**-**

**Heero estava sentado numa das cadeiras da sala de espera do hospital**, mas sua mente não estava ali, naquele local. Seus olhos azuis obscurecidos mais do que o normal fitavam o chão adiante de onde se encontrava e seus pensamentos encontravam-se voltados para o incidente no colégio, o sangue, as vítimas e, principalmente, Duo. Seu corpo parecia estar numa daquelas quedas de adrenalina onde sentia que todas as suas forças haviam sido sugadas e nada mais conseguisse fazer.

Queria ir para casa, tomar um banho, tirar o sangue que manchava suas roupas, mas quando lembrava a quem pertencia, achava-se completamente incapaz de deixar o local. O inferno ainda estava sobre sua cabeça.

- Heero!

Seu coração se aqueceu ao escutar a voz que lhe chamava o nome e foi o tempo exato de levantar a cabeça e ter o corpo envolto no súbito abraço de sua esposa. Permitiu-se fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, perdendo-se momentaneamente na sensação reconfortante do contato e retribuiu o gesto para senti-la mais perto de si.

Ela se afastou brevemente para olhar em seus olhos e em seguida beijá-lo num ímpeto de assegurar-se de que ele estava mesmo ali. Quando apartou, quis saber, com preocupação:

- Você está mesmo bem? – ele assentiu com a cabeça e logo estava envolto em outro abraço. – Eu ainda não acredito que estava mesmo naquela confusão. Eu fiquei com tanto medo de você se machucar.

- Eu estou bem, Relena.

Após mais alguns segundos abraçada a ele, Relena apartou e sentou-se na cadeira a seu lado, pegando em sua mão e entrelaçando os dedos com os dele.

- Eu falei com Quatre e Trowa por telefone e os avisei, eles estão vindo pra cá. – ela disse, com um ínfimo sorriso.

Naquele momento, Heero franziu o cenho.

- E Wufei?

Era de se estranhar que o chinês não estivesse naquele saguão, querendo colocar o hospital abaixo por causa de Duo.

Sua pergunta fez com que a esposa conciliasse com seu raciocínio, como se de repente também visse o quão esquisito era a falta do outro oriental ali.

- Eu não sei. – ela confessou, olhando ao redor procurando para ter certeza que não estava mesmo por lá. - Falei apenas com Quatre e Trowa, mas provavelmente os dois devem estar em contato com ele.

- Tem algo errado. – Heero contemplou, estreitando levemente os olhos. - Wufei seria o primeiro a estar aqui assim que soubesse sobre o que estava acontecendo no colégio.

Relena assentiu, concordando com o raciocínio do marido e abriu a bolsa preta que estava pendurada em seu ombro, buscando por seu telefone.

- Vou tentar ligar pra ele.

Heero esperou, enquanto a esposa discava. Sua mente permanecendo intrigada e buscando motivos para que Wufei não estivesse no hospital e ficando ainda mais preocupado quando uma das sobrancelhas de Relena se elevou quase imperceptivelmente e esta olhou incomodada para o celular.

O telefone de Wufei estava desligado.

oOo

_Heero olhava Duo dormir na cama de hospital, enquanto esperava a chegada de Trowa. Tinha ligado para o primo do americano assim que __tivera __a confirmação de que estava tudo bem. Depois do incidente do dormitório, quando Wufei os flagrara, ficara um tempo no quarto esperando, sem saber muito bem o que, mas fo__ra__ um tempo bom para refletir sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer. Não que tivesse chegado __a__ grandes conclusões, porém, isso lhe detivera e p__ô__de __ver__, quando Duo retornou, que a briga com Wufei havia sido levada além da parte verbal e que o que quer que tivesse lhe sido infligido, o deixara ainda pior do que estava. O moreno de trança o xingou__,__ antes de desabar no chão gemendo de dor. Sem hesitar, levara o amigo até o hospital para descobrir__** – **__assim que o médico veio lhe dar notícias__** – **__que uma das costelas havia se partido._

_Quando a porta do quarto se abriu e um Trowa com o semblante preocupado entrou, Heero se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado._

_- O que aconteceu? – o moreno de olhos verdes se aproximou da cama e percebendo que o primo dormia, suavizou o tom de voz._

_- Uma costela quebrada. – Heero informou._

_- Mas como? – Trowa o fitou, esperando que contasse a verdade._

_E Heero o fez, pelo menos parte dela. Não havia necessidade de dizer sobre a briga que Duo tivera com Wufei, afinal, não mudaria nada e pelo que desconfiava, o americano já estava com aquela costela antes de Wufei descontar sua frustração nele._

_- Uns caras pegaram ele de jeito. Aparentemente não gostaram de ter um homossexual assumido nos dormitórios._

_O olho que não se encobria pela franja que caia pelo rosto de Trowa se arregalou em indignação e depois estreitou-se demonstrando a raiva que sentia._

_- Eu não acredito. Viu quem foram? Vou acabar com a raça deles__!_

_Heero negou com a cabeça e aconselhou:_

_- Depois cuidamos disso._

_Sem mais nada dizer, começou a caminhar para a porta e escutou o outro moreno perguntar:_

_- Aonde você vai?_

_- Embora. – respondeu, abrindo a maçaneta. - Já fiz mais do que o necessário._

_Antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, sorriu com escárnio ao escutar o primo de Duo resmungar:_

_- Idiota._

_Não era cego para deixar de perceber que Trowa tinha certa implicância consigo. Heero não se importava e achava até engraçado ter acabado de ajudar o queridinho do rapaz e, ainda assim, ser xingado. Desconfiava que Trowa estivesse tomando as dores de um passado que não era dele, um passado que ele mesmo, Heero, estava seguro de que só dizia respeito a __si próprio __e a Duo._

_**- **_

_Quando saiu do carro em frente a sua casa, antes de seguir direto para dentro parou por um instante olha__n__do na direção da residência de Wufei. Já era noite e as luzes do quarto do chinês estavam acesas, indicando que estava provavelmente em casa._

_Resoluto, atravessou a rua e tocou a campainha da moradia apenas uma vez, esperando que alguém atendesse e não se surpreendeu quando o próprio oriental abriu a porta depois de um longo minuto._

_Como esperava, __os __calmos olhos negros __puxados __tomaram uma nuance de raiva assim que o reconhece__ram__ e a recepção que teve foi de longe amistosa._

_- O que você quer, Yui? Apanhar também?_

_Estava mais uma vez fazendo um favor que não lhe traria benef__í__cio nenhum em troca, mas devia aquilo a Duo, então, apaticamente informou:_

_- Quarto 306, no Mercy._

_- C-como? – Wufei indagou confuso e, sem muita paciência para explicações longas, Heero apenas aconselhou:_

_- Não deixe Trowa saber que bateu nele, vai pensar que é culpa sua._

_Dito isso, virou as costas para ir embora assim que percebeu na expressão abalada do outro oriental que havia entendido exatamente sobre o que e quem estava falando._

_- Espere! Por que está vindo aqui me avisar?_

_Heero parou por mais um momento e novamente voltou-se para encarar Wufei. Estava fazendo muita coisa desnecessária e gostaria mesmo de entender o que vinha lhe afetando de tal forma que alterava até mesmo seu modo de agir. De qualquer forma, quando estivesse sozinho poderia pensar melhor sobre o assunto e tomar suas próprias conclusões. Naquele instante, limitou-se a responder a verdade:_

_- Por que ele gosta de você e acho que você deve desculpas a ele._

_A expressão de Wufei tornou-se de imediato penalizada e, com o olha__r__ cabisbaixo, tentou se justificar:_

_- Eu não queria machucá-lo._

_- Não é culpa sua. – decidiu esclarecer. - Ele já tinha apanhado de uns caras homofóbicos no dormitório antes de você aparecer._

_- Eu não sabia. – Wufei levantou o rosto confuso e transtornado._

_Aquilo daria muito que pensar para o chinês e isso era o suficiente._

_- __Agora j__á sabe. – falou, novamente virando as costas. - Boa noite._

oOo

**Quatre e Trowa chegaram ao hospital** e demoraram um pouco para localizaram Relena e Heero no saguão. O local apresentava muito mais gente do que normalmente e tudo devido ao incidente no colégio. Parecia que todos as vítimas estavam sendo levadas para o Mercy por ser o hospital mais próximo do local e existiam famílias inteiras atrás de informações e à espera de notícias sobre seus entes queridos.

Assim que avistaram os amigos, ambos apressaram-se até o casal e foi impossível não se aterrorizarem com o estado do japonês. Além do péssimo aspecto de seu semblante, suas roupas que sempre andavam impecáveis encontravam-se amarrotadas e sujas de vermelho. Quatre, antes mesmo que o amante pudesse vocalizar a pergunta que saltara em suas mentes, quis saber:

- Você está bem, Heero?

- Nenhum arranhão. – o japonês respondeu, olhando com confusão de Quatre para Trowa e, enfim, indagou: - Onde está Wufei?

As expressões dos dois amantes ficaram sombrias e Heero teve certeza que não estava enganado ao pensar que existia mesmo algo de errado.

- Ele está aqui. – Trowa disse, sem muitas palavras para explicar o por que.

- Onde? – Relena quis saber. - Tem mais de uma hora que esperamos aqui no saguão e não vimos nem sinal dele.

Quatre respirou fundo e decidiu não criar rodeios, nunca fora bom em enrolar para dar notícias ruins.

- Ele teve um ataque cardíaco. – vendo a feição de horror no semblante de Relena e a de Heero que parecia esperar por mais explicações, o loiro finalizou: - A situação no colégio o derrubou.

- Compreensível. – Heero aceitou a situação muito friamente, como sempre, porém, não deixou de questionar: - Mas ele está bem?

- É o que vamos checar agora. – Trowa falou, meneando a cabeça na direção do balcão da recepção. - E Duo?

- Está em cirurgia, mas ainda não vieram trazer notícias. – Heero contou.

Enquanto Heero explicava o que havia acontecido dentro do colégio e a forma como Duo se ferira, alcançaram o balcão da recepção onde Relena tomou a frente e buscou por informações sobre Wufei.

- Estamos aqui para saber sobre Wufei Chang. – a loira começou educadamente. - Ele foi admitido por causa de um ataque cardíaco.

A mulher vestida num traje branco levantou o olhar e sorriu gentilmente, para só então perguntar:

- É esposa dele?

- Não. Sou uma amiga.

- Informações sobre o estado do paciente são restritas aos familiares. – a atendente falou, ainda de forma simpática.

Os quatro já esperavam por isso, mas Trowa já havia conversado antes com alguém pelo telefone, contando todo o incidente, porém antes que pudesse pedir para que chamasse o responsável, Relena insistiu em explicar de maneira polida para a mulher do outro lado do balcão a real situação em que se encontravam.

- O marido dele está internado aqui, vítima do massacre e nós podemos ser considerados a família deles.

- Marido? - a mulher indagou, fitando Relena, afetada pela correção.

- É. Marid_**o**_. – Relena reafirmou aborrecida. - Masculino de _esposa._ Algum problema?

Recuperando-se rapidamente da situação inesperada, a atendente recompôs-se e tentou remediar a ocorrência:

- Não, desculpe. Falarei com meu superior. Aguardem um instante.

Relena rodou os olhos, enquanto a recepcionista se retirava momentaneamente de seu posto.

Um homem logo apareceu se identificando como chefe da enfermaria e como sendo o mesmo que falara com Trowa ao telefone assim que Wufei fora trazido para o hospital. Ele não se negou a contar exatamente o que acontecera realmente com o chinês e seu estado no momento.

- Ele está em observação. Foi um infarto sofrido por stress, mas por sorte tinha paramédicos por perto por causa do que acontecia no colégio e com o atendimento e internação rápidas, ele pôde ser salvo. Claro que terá que manter um acompanhamento médico de agora em diante e seguir um tratamento, mas vai se recuperar, com certeza.

- Pelo menos uma boa notícia. – Quatre respirou aliviado por saber que aparentemente tudo ficaria bem com Wufei.

- Os médicos estão todos muito ocupados com as emergências vindas do colégio, por isso, terão que esperar para conseguir um parecer do responsável pelo caso dele. – o homem falou. - Visitas também só serão permitidas a partir de amanhã.

- Você teria como conseguir informações sobre um paciente que deu entrada como uma vítima do massacre? – Trowa pediu, aproveitando que o enfermeiro estava disposto a ser gentil.

- Eu posso tentar.

Forneceram-lhe o nome de Duo e assim que este desapareceu pelos corredores do hospital, Heero anunciou:

- Eu vou pra casa.

Todos os três, incluindo Relena, olharam para o japonês com incredulidade.

- Heero? – a loira disse o nome do marido com incerteza e leve censura.

- Eu não posso continuar aqui nesse estado. – explicou gesticulando para as próprias roupas amarrotadas e sujas de sangue. _E preciso descansar… __ficar longe desse lugar._ – adicionou mentalmente, mas não vocalizou.

Nenhum deles se opôs tendo em mente o que o oriental deveria estar passando até o presente instante, mesmo que não demonstrasse. O fato de não querer ficar para receber alguma informação sobre Duo já indicava muita coisa.

- Se tiverem qualquer notícia sobre Duo… - Relena começou o pedido, mas sendo compreendida, antes mesmo de terminar, Quatre assegurou:

- A gente liga.

Antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo para ir embora, Trowa segurou o braço de Heero. O japonês olhou com estranheza para a mão em seu braço e, em seguida, para o rosto do moreno e não teve que questionar já que de imediato sua dúvida foi solucionada.

- Obrigado por ter estado lá… por Duo. – Trowa lhe agradeceu de uma forma quase travada.

Heero tinha consciência de que para Trowa estar lhe agradecendo, o outro homem passava por cima de um grande orgulho e também pelo rancor que alimentava por si durante anos. Era um ato louvável, já que ambos apenas se toleravam por causa de Duo. Novamente não precisava de agradecimentos, tudo o que fazia era por si próprio, por sua vontade. Sendo assim, deu somente um aceno positivo com a cabeça, virou as costas e deixou o hospital juntamente com Relena.

oOo

**Trowa, juntamente com Quatre, teve que esperar por mais meia hora** até que o enfermeiro retornasse com a informação que haviam pedido sobre o estado de Duo. A expectativa resultou ser praticamente inútil porque a única coisa que ficaram sabendo foi que o amigo continuava em cirurgia.

Quatre voltava com um copo de café e o estendeu para o amante que estava sentado num dos bancos de madeira do pátio do hospital, o olhar distante para a pequena área verde que a penumbra da noite encobriria por completo se não fossem as luzes artificiais do local.

- Não adianta ficar pensando muito. – Quatre aconselhou, sorrindo.

Trowa pegou o copo térmico da mão do loiro e seriamente lhe replicou antes de beber um pouco do líquido quente.

- É só o que me resta no momento.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Trowa. – o árabe sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou uma mão em seu ombro querendo passar otimismo. – Veja, Wufei está sendo forte, Duo não vai ficar atrás.

Trowa respirou profundamente olhando o café em seu copo e indagou:

- Já pensou na possibilidade de nada ficar bem?

- Eu prefiro não pensar. – Quatre retorquiu, estranhando a conversa do amante e não demorou para que o moreno voltasse a fazer outra pergunta esquisita.

- Acha que Wufei sobreviveria se soubesse que Duo…

- Pare de falar e pensar besteiras, Trowa!

Aquele era o limite que Quatre poderia suportar. Nunca vira o homem que amava tão introspectivo e com pensamentos tão pessimistas, mas também, Duo jamais estivera numa situação como aquela, talvez entre a vida e a morte... Trowa tinha uma ligação com o americano que dificilmente alguém conseguiria decifrar, mas, Quatre sabia mais do que ninguém que Duo era muito importante para o amante, como um irmão caçula, a quem ele sempre sentia-se na obrigação de proteger.

- Desculpe, mas… - o moreno pediu realmente sentido. - Eu não consigo evitar.

- Tente. – o loiro quase suplicou com o olhar. - Ficar se martirizando não vai te fazer bem algum.

Trowa olhou para o loiro e sorriu infimamente. Quatre tinha razão e estava sendo um tolo por se render ao desespero tão facilmente. Gostaria de beijar o amante em agradecimento, por não permitir que aquela parte sombria de si o dominasse, mas não estavam sozinhos naquele pátio e não convinha que dois homens ficassem trocando afeições em publico. No entanto, o sorriso que o árabe lhe ofereceu em retorno indicava que este havia lhe entendido muito bem.

- Venha, vamos ver se já têm alguma novidade sobre Duo. – Quatre motivou, dando-lhe leves tapinhas no ombro.

oOo

**Wufei não abriu os olhos de imediato quando voltou ****à**** consciência.** Primeiro porque se sentia cansado e segundo porque ainda tentava administrar a dor que sentia, mesmo que muito leve, em seu peito. Porém, também não demorou para que forçasse-os a se abrirem e vagar pelo quarto onde estava, procurando se lembrar do que havia acontecido e identificar o local em que se encontrava.

Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo suas vistas serem agredidas pela claridade do lugar, percebendo que todos seus pensamentos pareciam lhe fugir mesmo que lutasse para se concentrar.

- Wufei?

Virou o rosto na direção de onde escutara seu nome ser chamado para dar-se com o rosto de Quatre, percebendo que este não estava acompanhado. Questionou-se mentalmente o que o árabe estaria fazendo ali - mesmo que ainda não soubesse onde _ali_ era – já que moravam bem distantes.

- Que susto foi esse, meu amigo? – o loiro lhe perguntou com um tom meio humorado, mas ao mesmo tempo sério.

- Nem eu sei direito. – Wufei confessou, franzindo o cenho ao notar o quão rouca sua voz estava. – O que aconteceu?

- Infarto. – Quatre esclareceu. - O médico disse que se não tivesse sido atendido rápido, não teria sobrevivido.

As lembranças então retornaram pouco a pouco à memória de Wufei, parecendo que revivia os últimos momentos antes de simplesmente apagar.

- Eu sequer senti isso vindo… foi tão repentino… eu vi aquele garoto ferido e só consegui pensar… - um vinco se formou entre suas sobrancelhas quando finalmente tomou ciência do que lhe causara tanta preocupação. – Duo… - ergueu os olhos para encarar diretamente os orbes claros do loiro ao lado de sua cama e, de imediato, quis saber: - Onde está meu marido?

- Calma, Wufei. – Quatre pediu com ímpeto de ir logo chamar o médico, mas resolveu explicar antes. - Tudo se resolveu no colégio. Não da melhor maneira. Os garotos que provocaram todo o massacre se mataram.

O semblante do chinês se tornou mais severo e ele exigiu:

- Eu quero saber de Duo.

O oriental não gostou nada quando viu Quatre se movimentar, desviando rapidamente de seu olhar e responder:

- Ele está bem, Wufei. Não se preocupe.

- Bem? – indagou, sentindo uma angústia se instalar dentro de si. - Se ele está bem, porque não está aqui?

- Ele não pode no momento, mas fique calmo. – Quatre pediu, começando a se preocupar.

- Como não pode? Você está me escondendo algo. Cadê o Duo, Quatre? Se você não me disser, me levanto daqui e vou eu mesmo procurar informações.

- Vou chamar o médico. – o loiro decidiu, apertando o botão ao lado da cama de Wufei, sabendo que assim, seria rapidamente respondido por alguém do hospital. No entanto, sua aflição só crescia ao ver o desespero aumentando nos olhos ônix de Wufei.

- Ele se machucou, não foi? Ele não está aqui porque não tem condições de estar aqui.

- Calma, Wufei. – Quatre se repetiu sem saber mais o que fazer, temendo que o amigo voltasse a passar mal e desejando que a droga do seu chamado fosse atendido com mais urgência.

- Ele morreu? Me fala a verdade, Quatre.

- Ele não morreu, Wufei! – Quatre se exaltou, nervoso com toda a pressão imposta pela situação. - Fique calmo!

Ouve um instante de puro silêncio entre eles que foi o suficiente para que a chegada do médico acontecesse. Vendo pelo monitor cardíaco alterações consideráveis, o doutor não hesitou em pedir que uma das enfermeiras aplicasse um calmante no paciente.

- Eu quero vê-lo… - Wufei pediu quase em súplica para o amigo, vendo o brilho causado pelo marejar em seus olhos.

- Descansa, Wufei. – Quatre pediu, forçando um sorriso.

- Eu preciso… - balbuciou um pouco antes do efeito do calmante fazer efeito.

oOo

_Andar pelos corredores daquele hospital não estava sendo uma coisa fácil de fazer. Por mais que tentasse se convencer de que se tratava somente de uma impressão sua, se via intimidado pelos olhares que recebia por onde passava. Era como se o acusassem, como se soubessem o que acontecera, o que fizera e o condenassem por isso, quando na verdade, quem o recriminava era ele próprio._

_Agora com a cabeça mais tranqüila e depois da visita de Heero, percebia que tinha errado; se excedido com Duo quando deveria tê-lo escutado, já que a verdade que sempre estivera bem na sua cara agora lhe gritava mais alto do que nunca: eles não tinham um compromisso._

_D__esde que __Duo e ele __começaram a fic__ar__ juntos jamais haviam se comprometido um com o outro. Não eram namorados, logo, não tinha o direito de sentir-se traído nem muito menos descontar no americano sua frustração._

_Parou na frente da porta do quarto onde Duo estava e respirou fundo. Sua mente estava em branco, sequer sabia o que falar para o moreno, entretanto, tinha que __se desculpar__ de alguma forma._

_Tomando coragem, abriu a porta e entrou, logo vendo o rapaz recostado na cabeceira do leito. O longo cabelo castanho estava __u__m pouco bagunçado, frouxo na trança jogada por sobre um dos lados do ombro. Os olhos violetas prenderam-se aos seus no mesmo instante que ele se __virou para ver quem estava entrando e um momento de silêncio pairou entre os dois._

_- Oi. – Duo finalmente quebrou o período de estranheza e sorriu timidamente._

_- Oi. – Wufei replicou sentindo-se um idiota por estar tão travado. Se aproximando vagarosamente, resolveu perguntar: - Como está?_

_Duo deu minimamente de ombros e disse:_

_- Melhor agora._

_Mesmo que ainda corroído pela culpa, Wufei sentiu seu peito se aquecer apenas pela insinuação daquelas palavras e isso lhe deu o impulso necessário para que desse procedimento a sua verdadeira intenção ali._

_- Eu sinto muito pelo o que eu fiz._

_- Ei, você não teve culpa. Eu já esta__v__…_

_- E eu deveria ter notado. – Wufei o interrompeu. – E eu__ também __não tinha o direito de me revoltar._

_Chegando perto o suficiente da cama, Wufei escutou Duo suspirar e olhar para o lençol esverdeado que cobria suas pernas._

_- Desculpa pelo que viu no dormitório. Eu queria explicar que não temos nada… Heero e eu… Foi só… Ele me beijou e os instintos falaram mais alto por um momento - Duo voltou a encará-lo e, então, finalizou: - Mas eu não ia à frente. Eu juro!_

_Duo estava lhe dando satisfações, mesmo sem precisar e isso fez com que Wufei sorrisse tristemente._

_- Nós não temos nada um com o outro, Maxwell. Não me deve explicações._

_O americano aparentou certa decepção e baixou o olhar._

_- Eu sei… mas eu quero dá-las mesmo assim._

_Resignado, Wufei encheu-se de coragem e, pegando delicadamente na mão do outro moreno, expôs:_

_- Eu não quero mais essa coisa entre nós._

_Duo voltou a encará-lo, mas nitidamente existiam desolação e surpresa nos olhos violetas._

_- Como?_

_- Não quero mais esse caso, esse relacionamento de sexo por sexo._

_- Mas eu pensei que estava tudo bem. – Duo disse nervosamente e Wufei sentiu sua apreensão na mão que__,__ sem perceber__, __fechara na sua fortemente._

_Eram pequenos sinais que jamais perceberia se Quatre não tivesse lhe dito com todas as letras. __**Duo o amava.**__ Estava na forma como seus olhos brilharam ao vê-lo entrar no quarto, em como o perdoara rápido mesmo tendo descontado sua raiva nele, no jeito desesperado que tentava se conter quando pensava que estava se afastando em definitivo dele… Duo o amava e isso o fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo._

_- Não está. Eu não quero mais. – o angustiou ver que os olhos __violetas que mais amava no mundo__ marejavam e decidiu falar logo o que precisava dizer: - Eu gostaria de ter algo mais sério com você do que esse negócio de parceiros de cama._

_Duo congelou por um instante, fitando-o com a boca entreaberta e olhos arregalados, até conseguir balbuciar seu nome:_

_- Wufei?_

_- Isso se você também quiser. – concluiu._

_- Tipo, namorados? – Duo quis saber, com um sorriso já se formando nos lábios._

_Wufei sorriu em retorno e confirmou:_

_- É. __N__amorados._

_Wufei poderia descrever Duo como aqueles meninos que acabavam de ganhar um presente e só faltavam sair pulando de alegria pelo quarto. Não duvidava que ele fizesse __exatamente aquilo__ se estivesse numa condição melhor, mas isso não impediu __o seu agora namorado de fato e direito__ de puxá-lo pelo braço e tomar sua boca num beijo que demonstrava exatamente o quanto estava feliz._

_- Eu tenho uma condição antes. – impôs __ele__, ainda ofegante, ao apartar seus lábios._

_- Qual? – Wufei perguntou confuso, sentindo ímpetos de devorar-lhe a boca mais uma vez pela proximidade que mantinham seus rostos._

_- Nada mais de Maxwell. – o moreno exigiu com um sorriso ladino que fez com que Wufei risse de sua requisição, mas tinha que concordar que não existia mais razão de tanta formalidade, gostava de pronunciar o nome do outro rapaz e o fazia, mas apenas nos momentos de intimidade, agora teria que se acostumar a chamá-lo sempre._

_- Eu amo você, Duo. – confessou, sentindo a mão em sua nuca apertar com um pouco mais de força e a expressão do __namorado ficar estática. Achou por um segundo que Duo havia parado de respirar e quando o viu engolir em seco, pensou em perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas seu fôlego foi roubado por mais um beijo voluptuoso – __o qual __fez questão de repetir a mesma frase junto ao seu ouvido quando o envolveu num abraço forte, sem se quer se importar com a dor no torso que depois veio a __reclamar, ao se separarem._

oOo

**Quatre deixou o quarto** assim que Wufei foi tomado pelo efeito do remédio e dormiu. Incapaz de garantir a própria estabilidade, se apoiou com um dos braços na parede. Fechando os olhos firmemente para impedir as lágrimas de brotarem, tentou acalmar a respiração que se tornara pesada.

- Está tudo bem com o senhor? – o médico perguntou assim que saiu para o corredor.

- Não muito, mas vai melhorar. – Quatre garantiu, mesmo que nem fosse tanto para o homem de jaleco branco, e sim para si próprio.

- É melhor que não dêem qualquer notícia para ele agora. É cedo demais e isso pode acabar agravando seu estado. – o médico aconselhou.

Quatre sabia muito bem disso. Presenciara exatamente uma parte do que poderia acontecer se contasse a verdade para Wufei naquele momento. Só que era tão difícil ter que guardar, inventar desculpas justamente para ele…

Inevitavelmente, pelo menos por enquanto, teria que fingir, dizer que estava tudo bem. Queria que Trowa voltasse logo para que pudesse pelo menos abraçá-lo e fazer com que aquela sensação ruim passasse, porém, não poderia exigir sua presença ali naquele momento. O amante tinha sua própria cota de responsabilidades para lidar.

oOo

_- Relena e Heero vão se casar? – Duo perguntou incrédulo, levantando os óculos de sol preto. - Não brinca?!_

_- Não brinco. – Quatre riu, __também deitado em outra espreguiçadeira__ ao lado de Trowa, __à__ beira da piscina da casa de seus pais__,__ que haviam viajado aquele final de semana. – Ele a pediu em casamento numa reunião formal com os pais __dela, __ness__a sexta-feira passada__._

_- Quem diria que Yui daria pra essas coisas. – Wufei ponderou, sentado a mesa__,__ aproveitando__-se__ da sombra__,__ já que não concordava em ficar torrando como os amigos. - Pra mim ele nunca se amarraria seriamente a ninguém._

_- Ele gosta mesmo dela, Fei. – Duo contradisse, sentando-se na espreguiçadeira onde até então estava deitado. - Nada mais justo que __pedi-la em casamento__._

_- Eu quero ser padrinho. – Quatre brincou e ficou mais rubro que o efeito do sol quando Duo replicou:_

_- Você está mais __é __pra madrinha, Quat._

_- Retire o que disse. – o loiro ameaçou__,__ se levantando._

_- Não retiro. – Duo rebateu, também se colocando de pé._

_Wufei e Trowa se entreolharam como se já soubessem no que aquilo fosse dar, enquanto o bate-rebate continuava._

_- Retire__!!_

_- Nem que o céu desabe em chuva de purpurina__!__ – debochou rindo, saindo correndo __ao redor da piscina __assim que Quatre ameaçou __pular-lhe em cima__._

_- Eu me pergunto quando esses dois vão crescer. – o moreno de olhos verdes questionou ao mesmo tempo em que Duo veio buscar abrigo atrás de si._

_- Trowa, me ajuuuuda, primo miserável!_

_Trowa se levantou e sorriu para o loiro que parou ofegante diante de si, ainda querendo alcançar seu objetivo e então assegurou:_

_- Pode descansar Quatre. Eu o faço retirar o que disse._

_- Ah, muito obrigado. – Quatre sorriu abertamente,__ maquiavélico, __vendo Duo tentar sair correndo inutilmente, pois Trowa o pegou antes que conseguisse e, carregando __o__ americano que se debatia nos ombros, o jogou dentro da piscina, caindo __na água __logo em seguida __para dar-lhe uma boa punição. Desviando a atenção dos dois, Quatre sentou-se __à__ mesa ao lado do chinês e reparou no semblante pensativo do amigo. - E aí, Wufei? Que cara é essa? Está abalado com a proposta de Heero ainda ou com inveja?_

_Wufei remexeu o suco e, sem levar o copo à boca, confessou:_

_- Acho que… um pouco de inveja._

_- Oh, não. – Quatre negou sendo completamente pego de surpresa. Não esperava que Wufei confirmasse, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de implicar. - Sério? T__á__ cobiçando a mulher dos outros?_

_- Deixe de ser idiota, Winner. – Wufei criticou, olhando na direção da piscina onde Duo tentava inutilmente afogar Trowa que ria da pouca estatura do primo. - Isso me fez pensar._

_Quatre resolveu deixar a brincadeira de lado e começar a conversar a sério com o amigo, já que notava em seu semblante que estava mesmo querendo expor algo importante._

_- Diga então no que pensou oh, grande Wufei Chang._

_- Viu como o Duo reagiu quando você contou? – perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da piscina onde o namorado submergia em mais um caldo._

_- Na verdade eu vi. - Quatre afirmou com um sorriso orgulhoso. - Muito bem por sinal._

_Wufei desviou o olhar para seu copo de suco e, um tanto sem jeito, perguntou:_

_- Será que seria muita tolice minha pensar em… você sabe… pedir a Duo que se case comigo?_

_Quatre ficou estático por alguns segundos, assimilando as palavras de Wufei, enquanto tentava se recuperar do baque. Era algo denso demais até mesmo para o ex-amante._

_- Nossa… Tem certeza que quer isso? Tipo, vocês acabaram de se formar, o Duo ainda nem arrumou um emprego._

_Não queria colocar empecilhos ou ser pessimista, porém, queria que o amigo tivesse os pés no chão caso resolvesse levar a frente aquela intenção._

_- Ter Duo pra sempre na minha vida nunca foi questão de dúvida para mim._

_Só pelo olhar de Wufei p__ô__de ter certeza de que este não se via mais sem Duo e não sabia dizer ao certo se isso era bom ou ruim. Eles se amavam realmente, mas a dependência entre ambos era algo que às vezes o preocupava._

_- E se ele disser não? – ponderou, sem saber exatamente porque o fizera._

_Wufei o olhou receoso e indagou:_

_- Você acha que ele diria?_

_Quase riu da expressão do outro, mas se travou e tentou acalmá-lo. Se este fosse mesmo o caminho que faria Wufei feliz, então tinha que esquecer todos os contras e apoiá-lo._

_- Calma, Wufei. Não coloque a carroça na frente dos bois. Pense. Se for isso mesmo que você quer, então, faça a proposta._

_Viu o moreno assentir com um sorriso e sabia que a decisão não precisava ser pensada._

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!**

Meu São Yaoi...! **O talento da Blanxe ao orquestrar as passagens entre passado e futuro são mortais, **meu pobre coraçãozinho só falta se acabar!!

Quero ver qual coração saiu ileso, após ver o Heero agindo 'por trás das cortinas' para acertar o casal 5x2...

Ou quem não sentiu os olhos ficarem rasos d'água, ao verem o desespero do Wufei, no hospital, ao acordar... ou vai me dizer que NÃO viram que a cena do passado – quando ele admite a Duo que o ama – é trazido de suas lembranças justamente por ter sido num hospital em que ele teve o momento mais feliz de sua vida... e que é _**exatamente neste mesmo hosp **_que ele pode perder o seu tesouro mais precioso: o homem que ele ama?

E quanto à angústia de Quatre? Ai meu Deus, a lembrança ativada por ele – a do fim de semana na casa dos pais, qdo dá a notícia do casamento de H&R aos demais – mostra quando, pela primeira vez, o loiro se dá conta que a dependência emocional de W&D um para com o outro pode vir a ser um grande sofrimento, no futuro... Céus, é de deixar qualquer uma com os pelinhos do braço arrepiados, pois é praticamente um prenúncio da tragédia que todos se verão envolvidos!!

Viram???

Viram??? Eu DISSE que preparassem para chorar, pois a fic ia acabar com muitos corações!!

*Illy... a pobre Beta cardíaca que se acaba com fics assim*

E MANDEM REVIEWS!!

É UM ABSURDO LEREM UMA FIC DESSAS...

... SE EMOCIONAREM desta forma...

... E NÃO MANDAREM REVIEWS ____

Illy-chan


	7. Sétima Quebra

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**Casal:** 5x2 1x2 3x4 1xR e por aí vai...

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Violência, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

**Aviso:** Todas as partes em _itálico_ significam lembranças.

-

______________________________________________________________

**Until Only Faith Remains**

______________________________________________________________

**-**

**Relena abriu a porta do banheiro depois de tomar um banho** - seu corpo enrolado por uma toalha felpuda rosa e os cabelos preso num coque alto - e, entrando diretamente dentro do quarto, olhou com ceticismo para o marido sentado na cama de casal, na mesma posição que o deixara pouco antes de decidirem que iriam ao hospital. O japonês não havia se trocado como dissera que faria, nem mesmo piscava; fitava o nada a sua frente como se estivesse em transe ou coisa parecida.

Aquilo a deixava incomodada. Heero estava estranho desde o dia do incidente no colégio. Não estivera lá, não sabia as dimensões reais do horror de se vivenciar aquilo tudo, no entanto, o marido nunca fora de se impressionar facilmente, por isso, sem sombra de dúvidas, creditava o fato a Duo. Se o americano tivesse saído ileso do massacre, Heero provavelmente estaria agindo normalmente. Mais do que ninguém, conhecia o vínculo entre os dois amigos, tinha ciência do envolvimento de ambos na adolescência, como sabia também que este sentimento nunca tinha sido resolvido como realmente deveria. Eles apenas haviam deixado por aquilo mesmo e continuaram vivendo, sem conversar ou findar o assunto de uma vez.

Às vezes se pegava perguntando a si mesma se o que vivia com o marido não passava de uma ilusão, pelo menos para Heero. Ele, de sua própria maneira, sempre deixara claro que a amava, nunca demonstrara o contrário, mas em momentos em que pegava o brilho nos olhos dele fitando o belo professor quando pensava que ninguém estava reparando - em momentos como aquele em que o espírito de Heero parecia ter ido embora junto com o de Duo - as dúvidas realmente chegavam a ganhar uma resposta clara e direta.

Dando alguns passos a mais, ela parou no meio do quarto, observando o homem estático sentado na cama. Ele nem notara sua presença ali e, para ter a certeza de que estava tudo bem, Relena chamou sua atenção.

- Heero, você não vai se arrumar?

Sem sequer piscar, mover-se ou alterar a direção de seu olhar, ele lhe respondeu apaticamente:

- Não sei.

- Como assim não sabe? – ela indagou num tom confuso, mas suave. - Quatre e Trowa estão nos esperando para visitarmos Wufei.

- Eu não sei se quero mesmo visitá-lo. – o homem replicou-lhe no mesmo tom anterior.

Um pouco angustiada com a atitude do marido, ela se aproximou, sentando-se a seu lado.

- Por que isso agora?

- Duo. – foi o nome que deixou os lábios do oriental e Relena não se sentiu nem um pouco menos insegura com isso.

- Você fez o que pôde, querido. – levou a mão até o rosto de Heero e fez com que os olhos azuis a encarassem. Tentando manter a serenidade acima de tudo e passar-lhe conforto e confiança, falou: - Wufei não vai culpá-lo.

- Tenho minha própria consciência. – Heero rebateu, seus os orbes azuis escuros parecendo apreciar as linhas delicadas de seu rosto, mesmo que permanecesse indiferente em sua expressão facial.

- Não foi culpa sua. – Relena sorriu minimamente, acariciando-lhe a face. - Tire isso da cabeça.

No entanto, suas palavras pareciam não alcançá-lo, mesmo que estivesse conseguindo chegar exatamente na fonte do problema: descobrir o porquê ele estava tão diferente.

- Deveria ter sido mais atento, o trancado dentro de um dos reservados.

- Duo agiu por conta própria, você…

- Ele sempre foi um idiota. – ele interrompeu o que falaria, parecendo distante e contemplativo em suas palavras, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava consciência de alguma coisa. - E mesmo sabendo disso não fui capaz de… – lembrou-se do colégio, de Duo sentado no chão encostado naquela parede com o olhar perdido e o eco das palavras dele retornou a sua mente. - …_fazer nada_.

oOo

_Estava a quase meia hora tentando fazer o maldito nó naquela gravata e simplesmente não conseguia. Grunhiu frustrado arrancando-a de seu pescoço e jogou-a contra a cama, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mãe, trajando um belo vestido azul de caimento reto e Duo,__ usando __um meio fraque escuro parecido com o seu, entraram no aposento._

_- Assim a gravata não vai sobreviver até a hora de cortá-la. – a mulher contemplou, adiantando-se para pegar o acessório._

_- Quem diria que o grande Heero Yui seria vencido por uma gravata. – Duo riu, recebendo um olhar mortal do oriental._

_- Venha, querido. – a mãe se aproximou e gesticulou para que Heero se virasse para ela. - Eu ajeito pra você._

_Mesmo demonstrando estar contrariado, o japonês se virou e permitiu que a mulher novamente colocasse a gravata em seu pescoço e, dessa vez, arrumasse-a da maneira correta._

_Com um olhar displicente, Duo encostou-se com os braços cruzados no batente da porta e ficou observando-o._

_- Não aperte muito, Sra. Yui. – o americano avisou. - Deixe que a Lena o enforque mais tarde._

_A mulher oriental riu, enquanto Heero sentiu ímpeto de ir socar o amigo, mas se conteve._

_- Prontinho. – ela deu uma segunda olhada para o filho e torcendo o nariz, ordenou deixando o quarto: - Ajeite esse cabelo e vamos embora antes que você acabe chegando depois da noiva._

_- Meu cabelo já está penteado. – resmungou de cara fechada, se voltando para o espelho e passando a mão pelos fios castanhos escuros, ao mesmo tempo em que Duo caía gargalhada._

_- Heero, meu amigo, você está indo para um casamento. __**Seu**__ casamento, devo ressaltar. Não pode ir com o cabelo parecendo que passou por um tornado. – criticou __ele__, se aproximando._

_- Eu não vi ninguém reclamar até hoje. – rebateu, elevando uma sobrancelha enquanto direcionava o olhar pelo espelho para o amigo._

_- O amor é cego. – Duo suspirou sorrindo e encostando a cabeça no ombro do oriental._

_- Você quer chegar a viver para comer os doces? – Heero perguntou com nítido tom de ameaça, que fez com que o moreno desapoiasse de seu ombro e respondesse com receio._

_- Sim, senhor._

_- Então cale a boca._

_Duo mostrou-lhe o dedo pelo espelho e falou__,__ indo buscar algumas coisas no banheiro__:_

_- Sutil como uma porta. Vou te ajudar só porque não quero aparecer nas fotos ao lado de um cara que cultiva um ninho de passarinhos na cabeça._

_- Idiota. – Heero murmurou, mas __silenciou, __quando Duo retornou com pente e um frasco de algo que ele achava ser gel para cabelo._

_Cinco minutos depois, Heero olhava torto para o espelho que refletia os cabelos úmidos penteados uniformemente, enquanto Duo parecia orgulhoso da própria criação._

_- Prontinho. Supimpa!_

_- Ridículo. – Heero retrucou._

_- Está lindo. – Duo insistiu. - Aposto que a Relena vai perguntar onde foi parar o Heero com quem ela deveria se casar._

_Heero observou-se por mais alguns segundos, pensando seriamente em bagunçar seus cabelos novamente, mas não o fez. Talvez para si não estivesse tão bom, porém, se agradaria Relena, poderia agüentar até toda a cerimônia e festa terminarem._

_- Vamos embora. – decidiu, pegando as chaves do carro em cima da estante completamente vazia. Suas coisas já haviam sido levadas para a casa nova e aquele seria o último dia que ocuparia aquele quarto._

_- Passa essas chaves pra cá. – Duo o segurou, fazendo com que franzisse o cenho por aquela demanda._

_- O quê?_

_Sem d__ar-lhe __chance de reagir, o americano tomou-lhe o molho de chaves de sua mão e displicente anunciou:_

_- Eu vou dirigindo, bonitão._

_- Nem pensar. – Heero contradisse, seguindo o outro moreno que já deixava o quarto._

_- Não se atreva a discutir. – Duo falou, __prendendo __as chaves entre seu punho fechado, evitando que o japonês tivesse chance de tomá-las de si. - Sou o chofer__-__padrinho mais lindo e gostoso que essa cidade já teve o prazer de admirar. Olha que impressão que você vai causar. Não é todo dia que pode ter um motorista como eu._

_Enquanto desciam as escadas, Heero ponderou em empurrar ou não Duo degraus abaixo, mas isso poderia levá-lo a perder o próprio casamento, então achou melhor seguir com a situação sem reclamar tanto, afinal, não seria bom chegar estressado na igreja._

_- Começo a me perguntar por que chamamos você para padrinho. – ele avaliou em voz alta._

_- Porque não levo jeito pra madrinha. – Duo brincou e, cutucando Heero, perguntou com ironia: - Por que não chamaram o Quatre pra dama de honra? Ia ficar tão lindo ele entrando na Igreja jogando aquelas pétalas e tudo o mais._

_Heero não se conteve diante da imagem mental __criada__ e gargalhou. Duo ficou por um segundo abismado – provavelmente por estar vendo um dos raros momentos em que o amigo ria sem reservas__– mas, no instante seguinte, o acompanhou no riso e, passando o braço em torno de seu pescoço, o guiou para a sala onde a mãe os esperava._

_- Mister Yui pronto para o ritual de castração. – Duo clamou. – Casamento__,__ aí vamos nós!_

oOo

**- Há vezes que não temos como impedir o pior.**

O pior…

Aquilo trouxe a Heero uma sensação de realidade mais intensa e fez com que se recordasse da gravidez da esposa. Desde que deixara a casa naquela manhã fatídica não haviam tocado no assunto, nenhuma menção, nada. Sem poder contar com a pessoa que sempre lhe auxiliava, Heero sentiu um peso maior por se conscientizar que teria que conversar com Relena e sinceramente ele não sabia nem por onde começar. Com Duo seria tudo mais fácil. Teria viajado por três dias para tratar de um acordo para a empresa na qual trabalhava e quando voltasse, só precisaria confirmar as coisas e resolver dar cabo do problema. Não tinha importância se o momento era impróprio, se o que estavam passando com os amigos deveria ser priorizado; para ele cada dia que passava era menos um dia no relógio que contava os meses em que um aborto ainda poderia ser realizado.

Inspirou profundamente, buscando organizar a bagunça de seus pensamentos, tentando afastar as lembranças e esquecer um pouco Duo, para enfim falar o que precisava.

- Relena, sobre a sua gravidez…

Ela ficou tensa, qualquer suavidade desfazendo-se em seu semblante, assim como foi interrompido o carinho que recebia no rosto.

- Acho que não é o melhor momento para isso. – ela lhe disse num timbre sério, tentando se levantar para fugir da conversa, mas subitamente seu pulso foi segurado, fazendo com que ficasse onde estava.

- Não há melhor momento. – o japonês assegurou, mostrando em seu olhar intransigente que não seria contrariado.

Relena suspirou quase imperceptivelmente e desviou o olhar, focando num ponto qualquer de uma das paredes do quarto.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Heero.

Aquilo o confundiu, fazendo com que afrouxasse a pegada no pulso fino da esposa e esperasse por uma resposta, que veio após alguns segundos.

- Não é novidade que você nunca quis ter filhos. – ela deu levemente de ombros e continuou: - Eu só pensei que se realmente acontecesse, se eu engravidasse, você mudaria de idéia, se sensibilizaria pelo menos um pouco com a possibilidade de ser pai.

- Foi uma idéia estúpida. – Heero espezinhou.

Ela o olhou, sorriu um pouco triste e replicou:

- Acho que é a única coisa que eu poderia lhe dar que ele não.

Heero sentiu-se abalado pelas palavras da esposa. Sequer precisava perguntar sobre quem ela se referia, afinal, só existia um homem que fizera parte de sua vida de forma íntima e que Relena sempre soubera muito bem compreender a situação, pelo menos até então.

- Por que isso agora? – indagou extremamente curioso por saber por que depois de anos ela vinha levantar seu passado.

- Porque eu vejo as coisas. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Procure um médico pra examinar esses olhos então. – rebateu com seriedade, soltando-a completamente e se levantando da cama. - Está com problemas sérios.

- Vai negar que não sente nada pelo Duo? – Relena insistiu, fazendo uma fisgada de culpa assolá-lo naquele exato instante. Não precisavam ficar conversando sobre aquilo, a única coisa que queria era que ela fizesse um aborto, mas como sempre, Heero não negou a resposta.

- Sinto. Ele é meu amigo.

Relena mostrou toda a sua frustração ao exaltar a voz ao lhe acusar:

- Você o ama e não é só como amigo!

Poderia ter dito que se Duo fosse uma mulher, teria se casado com ele, teria tido filhos com ele, teria dado sua vida por ele… mas não o fez porque só estaria usando as palavras para magoá-la.

- Essa discussão é estúpida. – retorquiu, se segurando para não perder a paciência. - Eu não quero esse filho. Dê um jeito nisso.

- _**Isso**_ é uma parte de você, Heero! – ela explodiu e, por puro instinto, Heero apenas rebateu sem muito refletir em suas palavras:

- Eu não quero uma parte de mim em você! – quando viu a expressão da mulher se contorcer em mágoa e seus belos olhos azuis marejarem, de imediato se arrependeu. Frustrado consigo mesmo, ele se aproximou de Relena e a abraçou. Não gostava de brigar com ela, embora isso acontecesse vez por outra. Por esse motivo, tentou acalmar-se e colocar as idéias de forma que ela entendesse que não se tratava de Duo ou qualquer outra coisa sua recusa em ter filhos. – Eu não quero filhos. Não precisamos de filhos… Estamos bem assim: apenas você e eu.

Sentiu-a apertar mais os braços em torno de si e assim conseguiu respirar mais aliviado.

oOo

_Heero sentiu novamente vontade de socar Duo quando este desceu rapidamente do carro e, imitando perfeitamente __o__ papel de __um __chofer pomposo, abriu a porta traseira para que pudessem sair. Sua mãe riu quando aceitou a mão que o americano ofereceu para ajudá-la a deixar o veículo e, ao tentar fazer o mesmo consigo, Heero apenas o olhou feio, recebendo um bico contrariado como resposta._

_Cumprimentou alguns convidados pelo caminho, enquanto via Duo apressar-se para chegar até Wufei que esperava na entrada da igreja. __O chinês __o recebeu com um leve sorriso, admirando sutilmente as vestimentas do namorado, para depois corar visivelmente quando o moreno de trança inclinou-se em seu ouvido e lhe sussurrou alguma bobagem._

_No fundo tinha um pouco de inveja da forma como __o outro __manejava o relacionamento com Duo tão bem e se pegava pensando por quanto tempo mais duraria aquele namoro, por quantos anos mais levariam adiante o relacionamento… era uma incógnita, mas esperava que as diferenças não fossem suficientes para separá-los, apesar de sinceramente não ter muita fé de que permaneceriam muito tempo juntos agora que finalmente tinham terminado a faculdade._

_Ao entrar na igreja e se posicionar próximo ao altar, logo Duo estava ao seu lado novamente, com aquele sorriso escancarado o encarando como se soubesse de um grande segredo que estava doido para compartilhar. Quando não perguntou-lhe nada a respeito, __o espevitado amigo __decidiu expor por conta própria o que ele, Heero, jamais admitiria __ter curiosidade em saber__._

_- Não precisa ficar nervoso. Provavelmente a loira vai demorar por mais uns trinta minutos._

_- Eu não estou nervoso. – replicou instantaneamente, sem dispensar-lhe um olhar sequer._

_- Não? – Duo indagou debochado. - Engraçado como não consegue me convencer._

_Virou o rosto para encarar o belo jovem ao se lado e entre um sorriso forçadamente falso, sibilou:_

_- Duo, não me faça te esganar aqui dentro da igreja._

_O moreno de trança sequer respondeu a sua ameaça, pois sua atenção foi tomada pela chegada dos amigos e qualquer implicância anterior morreu__ ante __sua escandalosa forma de chamá-los._

_- Oie, Quat! – __ele __acenou para o loiro quando o viu passar pelas portas. – Oie, primo!_

_Heero quase rodou os olhos querendo um buraco para se enterrar pelo modo exaltado como Duo cumprimentou os outros dois homens. Trowa __–__ que acompanhava Quatre __–__ negou __conhecê-lo __com a cabeça, evitando se aproximar e indo sentar-se perto de Wufei, enquanto o loiro apressou-se para junto deles._

_- Duo! Heero! Vocês estão… - o árabe empolgou-se, mas acabou perdendo-se no que queria dizer, logo sendo auxiliado por Duo._

_- Isso ae, Quat. Sem palavras__?__– o americano fez uma pose altiva e incentivou: - Diga soberbos, magníficos, esplendidos, belos, gostosos__..._

_Quatre riu e assentiu com a cabeça._

_- Disse tudo. E aí, Heero? Preparado para a forca? _

_- Vocês estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho em me deixar tranqüilo. – o japonês grunhiu, inconformado com os dois homens implicando consigo logo no altar._

_- A gente ainda pode ir ali na sacristia e fazer uma despedida de última hora. – Quatre sussurrou se inclinou para frente. - Até Relena chegar podemos matar o tempo com __perversidades __a três._

_Completamente indignado com a proposta imoral do árabe, Heero usou o método que pensava ser mais eficaz, já que pelo menos funcionava com Duo._

_- Quatre, você também não preza a sua existência? – ameaçou num timbre baixo, constatando logo em seguida que sua técnica realmente só tinha efeito no homem de trança._

_- Por quê? – Quatre indagou em sua postura displicente. - Sou um homem frustrado. Até hoje não consegui meu __trio __e nem comer o Duo._

_- Quatre! – Duo chamou o nome do loiro num tom de censura._

_- Qual é? – Quatre o olhou com um jeito sonhador e falou: - Seria a oportunidade perfeita: __threesome __e Duo._

_- Vou chutá-los para fora da igreja! – Heero disse com pleno intuito de cumprir a ameaça __dessa vez__._

_- Por que, Hee-man? - Duo o cutucou e falou baixo perto de seu ouvido: - Está ficando excitado?_

_Não teve tempo nem de replicar, pois Quatre foi mais rápido em mais um de seus comentários cretinos._

_- Acho que a Relena vai nos agradecer. Deixamos o marido dela tinindo pra depois da cerimônia._

_- Que inveja. – Duo concluiu ao mesmo tempo em que foi anunciada a chegada da noiva._

_- Deus existe. – Heero respirou aliviado, quando Quatre foi se sentar junto aos amigos e Duo finalmente conteve suas brincadeiras._

oOo

**Trowa deixou o quarto com o semblante pesado** e o amante que, até então, o esperava do lado de fora lhe sorriu tristemente querendo de algum modo passar um pouco de conforto. Adorava Quatre, mas naquela situação não importava quanto de apoio recebesse dele, simplesmente não era o suficiente para aplacar o sentimento de dor em seu peito.

Estava cansado. Não conseguia dormir direito desde que fizeram a casa de Wufei e Duo de moradia pelo tempo em que precisassem ficar na cidade, mas sua insônia não se devia ao estranhamento do local e sim por estar tomado pela preocupação e angústia. Em alguns dias o amigo chinês teria alta do hospital e nem sabia como estavam conseguindo mantê-lo preso àquela cama. Ele insistia em querer ver Duo, porém, não havia conseguido permissão médica para deixar o quarto, enquanto eles – seus amigos – sustentavam a mentira de que tudo estava bem. Que Duo tinha se machucado, mas estava se recuperando, por isso ainda não fora vê-lo.

Trowa temia o momento de Wufei ser liberado, pois quando este chegasse, não teriam mais como esconder-lhe a verdade.

- Heero e Relena devem estar chegando. – Quatre lhe chamou a atenção. – Vamos esperar lá embaixo.

O moreno assentiu e acompanhou o amante sem nada dizer. Sabia que estava mais introspectivo do que o normal e agradecia por Quatre compreender e não ficar pressionando-o.

Quando alcançaram o saguão, Heero e Relena já os esperavam. Mesmo estando sobrecarregados com o que viviam, ambos puderam notar que a atmosfera em torno do casal parecia um pouco alterada. Nada comentaram. Trowa os cumprimentou e logo depois se afastou dizendo que ia procurar o médico para conversar sobre a alta de Wufei. Quatre acompanhou os amigos até onde o asiático encontrava-se internado e foi mediador de uma conversa rala em que Wufei fez questão de permanecer a maior parte do tempo emburrado. O árabe não o culpava – afinal, ele estava preso naquele hospital há dias, enquanto tentavam driblar com mil e uma desculpas a real situação de Duo. Tinha vontade de contar-lhe o que acontecera, mas concordava com Trowa que achava que enquanto pudessem remediar a situação, seria melhor.

Quatre também percebera o nítido inconformismo de Heero, mas não sabia dizer ao certo a causa, apesar de achar que poderia ser algo relacionado à Relena, pois os dois pareciam distantes um do outro naquele dia. Não demorou para que a loira recebesse um telefonema do escritório onde trabalhava e se despedisse. Educadamente beijou o rosto do marido, desejou melhoras para Wufei e Quatre ofereceu-se para acompanhá-la até o saguão. Na verdade queria conversar com ela sobre o clima ruim que sentia e a deixa não poderia ter sido mais perfeita. Só não contava que Wufei também pensasse assim.

Exato um segundo após a porta ser fechada, o chinês fincou os olhos escuros em Heero e demandou:

- Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu com Duo.

Heero esperava outra reação de Wufei quando finalmente foram deixados a sós. Tinha a certeza que o outro o culparia pelo incidente com Duo, mas como poderia fazê-lo se escondiam a maior parte da verdade? Não achava certo, porém, não seria ele a contrariar a vontade de Trowa, que era primo de Duo e seu familiar mais próximo, desde que a mãe deste falecera.

Entretanto, estaria indo contra a sua índole mentir quando o amigo lhe perguntava tão diretamente sobre o estado do marido. Pensamentos sombrios passaram por sua mente e quando deu por si, os estava vocalizando, enquanto que, com os olhos estreitados, se aproximava do leito.

- E se eu disser que ele morreu? O que você fará?

Wufei franziu o cenho ante o jeito seco e direto que Heero lhe dirigia a palavra. Queria saber sobre Duo. Tinha certeza de que estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Mas agora se perguntava: depois de tantos dias de amenizações e quem sabe mentiras, teria ele coragem de enfrentar a verdade, por pior que ela fosse?

Heero o tirou de seus pensamentos com a voz exigente.

- Responda. Não é isso que está te corroendo? – indagou, vendo o outro abrir a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguindo. – Você vai se matar? Se jogar pela janela? Ou simplesmente definhar até morrer?

Por mais que fosse cruel, Heero queria expor o que os outros pensavam ou esperavam de Wufei. Não seria justo simplesmente jogar a realidade nos braços do outro oriental sem que ele refletisse muito bem nas conseqüências de como encararia o pior. Queria que Wufei encarasse o pior. Viu que ele havia entendido seu ponto de vista quando palavras finalmente saíram de sua boca, trêmulas e regadas pela negação.

- Eu não acredito.

- Eles não te contam a verdade porque temem a sua reação. – Heero explicou mantendo a voz no mesmo timbre intransigente.

- Eu não acredito. – Wufei balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você quer a verdade? – Heero questionou seriamente. - Eu vou te mostrar a verdade.

oOo

_Wufei estranhou quando Duo o pegou pelo pulso repentinamente e saiu puxando-o pelo salão de festas. Após a cerimônia na Igreja, tinham vindo direto para a recepção feita pelos noivos e estava até gostando do ambiente que se mantinha com músicas calmas, boa comida e bebidas, só que Duo parecia ansioso desde que colocara os pés no lugar e a prova disso era ele lhe puxando para fora do local sem que pudesse nada fazer._

_Não queria acreditar que o namorado já se entediara, mas levando em consideração que o arrastava para o estacionamento, tinha quase certeza que __o namorado __o faria dirigir para casa sem ao menos se despedir._

_- Pra onde estamos indo? – perguntou na tentativa de confirmar sua suspeita._

_- Deixa de ser chato, Fei. – foi a resposta que recebeu num tom risonho._

_Reparava em como Duo observava ao seu redor a cada passo que davam, como se procurasse alguma coisa – certamente onde haviam estacionado o carro – poderia dizer facilmente onde se localizava, mas ao invés disso, preferiu argumentar, ou pelo menos tentar._

_- Mas a festa…_

_- Vai estar lá quando terminarmos. – Duo o interrompeu, mantendo firme a pegada em seu pulso e estreitando os olhos numa direção específic__a__, uma que ele rapidamente seguiu e Wufei se question__ou__, já que o carro não estava daquele lado._

_- Terminarmos o quê?_

_Duo dessa vez não lhe respondeu com palavras. Chegando naquela parte isolada e escura do estacionamento, __o americano __simplesmente o empurrou contra uma pilastra e o beijou, tirando__-lhe__ qualquer pensamento racional que pudesse vir a ter. Quando deu por si novamente, o namorado já tinha aberto a frente de sua calça e se colocado de joelhos, enquanto lambia seu sexo rijo._

_- Duo, alguém… pode aparecer… e… ahh!_

_A boca úmida engolfou-o por completo, habilidosamente o sugando, permitindo apenas que fechasse os olhos, arqueasse um pouco a cabeça para trás e sentisse o deleite do vai e vem de sua carne entre os lábios __do amante._

_Não estava entendendo o motivo de toda aquela urgência, mas quem era ele para reclamar quando o namorado que amava o atacava daquele jeito?_

_Suas mãos se fecharam sobre os fios castanhos da cabeça do moreno e estimulou os movimentos que este fazia, guiando-o com mais rapidez ao sentir-se próximo do ápice. Quando Duo começou a acariciar seus testículos e sugá-lo profundamente, um gemido baixo escapou de sua garganta, enquanto expelia seu gozo na boca do americano._

_Tentando controlar sua respiração, abriu os olhos assim que sentiu aquela onda de prazer passar e deu-se diretamente com o namorado de já pé__,__ lhe sorrindo de um jeito travesso._

_- Você é louco? – perguntou, num ofego._

_Duo balançou a cabeça como se ponderasse, envolvendo o pescoço do chinês com os braços e antes de beijá-lo, o corrigiu:_

_- Sou tarado._

oOo

**O monitor cardíaco registrava os batimentos letargicamente**. Era o único ruído dentro daquele quarto que parecia morbidamente escuro, apesar da claridade do sol iluminar todo o local pela ampla janela.

Heero o ajudara a se esgueirar pelo hospital sem que ninguém percebesse e o guiou pelos corredores. Seu pior temor era de que o japonês o levasse direto ao cemitério, na verdade, era quase sua maior certeza. No entanto, ali estava ele – não no cemitério, mas sim num dos quartos no andar superior ao que estava – diante do silêncio… diante da figura recostada na cama semi inclinada.

No primeiro momento em que a viu sentiu vontade de chorar de felicidade, no seguinte se conteve ao notar que algo parecia errado.

oOo

_Estavam deitados entre os lençóis amarrotados da cama de casal do apartamento dele logo depois de terem feito amor. Havia esperado o casamento de Heero e Relena passar, toda aquela euforia e confusão, para só então firmar-se em sua decisão de propor o namorado. Não existia nada de romântico no que iria fazer - da forma que faria - no entanto, a ansiedade e a certeza de que o momento era oportuno impulsionaram a pergunta deixar seus lábios de maneira abrupta, mesmo que ainda de um jeito terno._

_- Casa comigo?_

_Virou o rosto para encara__r__ a expressão confusa do namorado e, por um segundo, sentiu-se receoso pela resposta que receberia._

_- Hein? _

_- Eu perguntei: casa comigo?- repetiu-se, reparando na expressão de espanto __formada __no rosto do belo homem deitado a seu lado tomar traços de divertimento._

_- Você tá de sacanagem, né? – ele lhe perguntou dando uma leve risada._

_Deveria esperar que, sendo pego de surpresa, Duo não acreditaria em seu pedido seriamente. __D__eterminado, afirmou:_

_- Não. Estou falando sério._

_Viu suas feições se tornarem quase incrédulas para em seguida balançar a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar um pensamento da mente e logo dizer em deboche:_

_- Esse lance de Heero e Relena se casando subiu a sua cabeça. _

_O jeito como o americano estava encarando algo sério como seu pedido o deixou de imediato extremamente incomodado e irritado._

_- Por quê? Acha que não posso te amar o suficiente a ponto de pedi-lo em casamento? – rebateu contendo tudo o que sentia para não piorar a situação._

_- Não. – Duo disse rapidamente, virando-se para olhar para o teto e mostrando-se inquieto ao passar a mão pela franja, jogando-a para trás. - É que somos homens. – quis explicar e a cada nova palavra, Wufei acreditava no quão havia sido tolo em pensar na possibilidade de formalizar o que tinham. – Casamento… Nunca me imaginei casado._

_Para ele era o bastante. Levantou-se num movimento, vestindo rapidamente a calça e enfiando de qualquer jeito os pés nos sapatos._

_- Esqueça o que eu perguntei então. – passou a mão na camisa e nas meias que estavam jogadas pelo chão._

_- Fei. – Duo o chamou, mas já estava na sala catando suas chaves e carteira de cima da mesa de canto. - Wufei? Ei, eu to falando com você._

_N__ão quis escutar. Rumou para a porta e antes de batê-la atrás de si, despediu-se:_

_- Boa noite, Maxwell._

oOo

**Seus longos cabelos castanhos pareciam sem vida**, assim como o rosto pálido daquele a quem pertenciam. Os fios completamente soltos da costumeira trança caíam-lhe por sobre um dos ombros; a franja cobria parcialmente os olhos, mas não o suficiente para esconder o violeta que agora parecia vítreo, opaco, sem qualquer brilho.

- Duo? – chamou se aproximando aos poucos, mas resposta não obteve nenhuma.

Nenhum movimento. Nenhum som.

Apenas o monitor cardíaco, que sequer se alterara em seus lentos altos e baixos.

oOo

_Quatre estava sentado na mesa do café onde haviam marcado de se encontrarem aquela manhã e nitidamente se assustou quando colocou a pequena caixa preta aveludada sobre a mesa, bem diante __dele__. Com olhos curiosos, o amigo logo lhe perguntou:_

_- O que é isso?_

_- __Alianças__. – respondeu com mau humor, sentando-se pesadamente na cadeira a frente do loiro._

_Passara a noite em claro, remoendo toda a vergonha de ter proposto __casamento a __Duo para este apenas achar que o que dizia era uma piada e simplesmente negar seu pedido._

_- Err… desculpa, Wufei, mas eu estou apaixonado pelo Trowa. – Quatre falou, empurrando a caixinha sobre a mesa na direção do chinês._

_- Deixe de ser presunçoso. – Wufei retorquiu, empurrando-a de volta para o loiro. - Era pro Duo. – cruzando os braços e virando o olhar para a vidraça por onde podia ver a rua, sugeriu: - Pode jogar no lixo, vender, dar pra uma de suas irmãs ou aproveitar para propor o Trowa._

_- Que humor, hein? – Quatre atestou, aceitando a caixa e a abrindo, admirando __os dois belos aros de ouro__ que __tinham__ ali dentro. - Desistiu de falar com o Duo?_

_Não gostava nem de lembrar-se da noite anterior, principalmente por ter agido impulsivamente, deixando o apartamento daquela forma. Não fora nada racional, mas sempre __reagia__ assim. Quando irritado, nada era muito coerente para si._

_- Eu fiz a proposta, mas ele disse não. – revelou, fazendo com que Quatre se assustasse._

_- O quê?!_

_Suspirou de forma audível e encarou o amigo __de tantos anos__ certo de que sua desolação era espelhada no ônix de seus olhos._

_- Ele disse que nunca se imaginou casado, que éramos homens e o resto deduza. – contou, sentindo-se ainda pior depois disso._

_- Eu sinto muito, Wufei. – Quatre lamentou, fechando a caixinha novamente e a colocando no bolso da jaqueta, querendo evitar que Wufei continuasse diante da prova de toda a decepção._

_- Elevei demais as minhas expectativas. – Wufei contemplou, dando de ombros. - Você tinha razão quando disse que eu estava me precipitando._

_- Ele só não quer casar. - Quatre ponderou, tentando amenizar sua tristeza. - Isso não influi em nada __nos sentimentos dele__ ou no relacionamento de vocês._

_Wufei gostaria muito de ser otimista como o árabe, porém, não conseguia assimilar as coisas tão facilmente. Tudo continuaria o mesmo que antes depois de ter seu pedido negado? Ele não saberia dizer… Era como se assim Duo dissesse claramente que não era tão importante a ponto de se comprometerem._

_Pensava assim, mas para não preocupar ou ganhar mais sermões do loiro a sua frente, fingiu um leve sorriso e concordou com ele:_

_- Você tem razão._

oOo

**- Duo****?**** –**** chamou novamente**, desta vez com mais ênfase e a única resposta que recebeu foi a de Heero atrás de si.

- Não adianta.

Wufei não sabia o que não adiantava. Sequer registrara as palavras do japonês, tão centrado que estava em Duo. Queria abraçá-lo. Tantos dias distante pensando o pior – sofrendo por achar que lhe mentiam sobre ele estar mesmo vivo – e agora tinha medo de envolvê-lo em seus braços e machucá-lo porque mesmo parecendo bem, era nítido que não estava.

Tocou a mão inerte pousada no colchão, absorvendo, ao pegá-la entre a sua, o calor reconfortante da pele do homem que amava, reparando no dourado da aliança em seu dedo anelar e sentindo o peso em seu peito aumentar.

oOo

_Duo o havia encontrado aquela tarde em seu mais adorado ref__ú__gio: a biblioteca da cidade. Imaginava o quão revoltado __o outro__ deveria estar__, aquela altura, __pois simplesmente ignorara seus telefonemas e decidira aproveitar o sábado para ficar consigo mesmo, invés de __dedicar__ o final de semana ao namorado como era de costume. Não estava pronto para encará-lo, muito menos para esquecer a rejeição de seu pedido._

_Quando a porta __da sala reservada para leitura individual __se abriu e o americano adentrou parecendo estar prestes a esganá-lo, apenas voltou o olhar para a sua leitura e o ignorou momentaneamente._

_O barulho da porta sendo fechada e dos passos se aproximando fizeram com que ficasse tenso, mas não o encarou mesmo assim._

_- Por que me deixou daquele jeito ontem? – Duo indagou, mantendo o timbre nivelado, mas fez questão de pegar o aparelho que estava pousado na mesa e verificando que estava apenas no vibracall, tornou a colocá-lo em cima da superfície, bruscamente, indicando sua irritação. - Por que não atende a merda desse celular?_

_Inspirou profundamente, buscando assim manter a calma e levantou o rosto para encarar a expressão afetada do namorado._

_- Pra me recuperar. – respondeu secamente._

_Os olhos __violetas abrandaram um pouco,__ suas feições fi__caram __menos tens__a__s e, ainda de pé, ap__oiou__ as duas mãos sobre a mesa__. N__ivelando seus rostos__,__ falou quase resignado:_

_- Você nem me deixou terminar de falar._

_Uma coisa teve certeza ali: não era páreo para Duo quando ele estava tão próximo assim._

_- Não precisa se preocupar, Duo. – disse completamente rendido. Não iria discutir com ele. Poderia até pedir desculpas por seu jeito de agir, afinal, não era uma questão de certo ou errado entre eles, apenas a sua personalidade explosiva que se acendera quando lhe fora negado o direito de tê-lo em sua vida como mais do que um simples namorado. - Eu percebi que fui precipitado. Deveria ter conversado antes._

_A expressão do moreno a sua frente tornou-se endurecida repentinamente e foi obrigado a se levantar quando Duo o puxou para um canto mais protegido do local __e atacou-lhe a boca. Sem reclamar, correspondeu a iniciativa do namorado, permitindo que a invadisse com a língua._

_- Isso aqui não, Duo. – reclamou, ao perceber que ele já lhe abria a calça_

_- Shhh… - sussurrou em seu ouvido, trazendo seu membro para fora e fazendo com que se arrepiasse. - Sem barulho, lembra-se?_

_Como poderia se esquecer? Estavam numa biblioteca. Mas para Duo nunca existiam lugares proibidos quando se tratava de sua libido._

_- Duo… - gemeu baixo ao sentir o sexo do namorado sendo esfregado contra o seu – pele contra pele – gerando um atrito prazeroso que logo foi substituído pela mão do moreno de trança, que se fechou em torno das duas ereções e, enquanto o beijava, começou um vai vem l__â__nguido que fez com que ambos sufocassem seus gemidos na boca do outro._

_Duo foi o primeiro a alcançar o orgasmo, mordendo o ombro do chinês, não confiando que o gemido ficaria preso na garganta enquanto o sêmen deixava seu corpo. Sentindo o calor da viscosidade que melava seu membro e a mão __do amante__, Wufei gozou logo em seguida__,__ trincando os dentes e fechando os olhos em abandono._

_Após alguns segundos, encarou o namorado – o rosto corado e os olhos __negros __ainda nublados pelo efeito do que haviam __acabado de fazer__ – e viu que Duo lhe sorria, enquanto pegava um lenço no bolso da jaqueta começando a limpar a mão suja._

_Wufei franziu o cenho olhando para os movimentos da mão do namorado e__,__ com a expressão confu__sa__, tornou a fitar o rosto do outro homem e quase sem palavras tentou falar:_

_- Duo, isso é…_

_O moreno ergueu mais a mão já limpa, admirando e exibindo o item que brilhava em seu dedo._

_- Quatre me devolveu. – sorriu de forma ladina e buscou algo dentro do bolso de sua camisa, logo em seguida tomou a mão de Wufei e colocou a aliança gêmea da sua na mão direita do oriental. – Não seria apropriado eu andar por aí como alguém comprometido e meu futuro marido não, hã?_

_Ele ainda não acreditava, mesmo olhando diretamente para as alianças, uma em seu dedo e a outra no de Duo. Não esperava por aquilo e temeu que o americano estivesse sentindo-se obrigado a aceitar apenas porque o deixara magoado. Por isso, indagou:_

_- Tem certeza?_

_Duo riu, fechando a calça e fazendo o mesmo com __a de __Wufei__,__ ao perceber que ele estava atônito demais para reagir no momento._

_- Se você fosse uma pessoa tranqüila, teria me deixado terminar de falar __ontem à __noite e saberia que, apesar de eu nunca ter pensado em casamento, não conseguiria imaginar viver o resto da minha vida sem você __e__, que se não se importasse em ter alguém como eu ao seu lado, me sentiria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo em ser seu marido. – Duo sorriu ao ver o sorriso idiota que se formava nos lábios do futuro __esposo__ e o beijou lentamente para assim poder concluir, sussurrando entre seus lábios. – Mas pra mim não importa que um papel idiota confirme isso ou não. Eu amo você, Fei._

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

E o talento da _**Blanxe**_ nos brinda com mais um capítulo de uma fic em que...

**Afeto & Amizade**

**Solidão & Desespero**

**Amor & Angústia**

**Confiança & Tristeza **

**Alegria & Sexo**

andam magistralmente de mãos dadas!!!

*Illy – que falta morrer de orgulho a cada linha*


	8. Oitava Quebra

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**

**Casal: **5x2 1x2 3x4 1xR e por aí vai...

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Violência, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

-

_______________________________________________________________

**Until Only Faith Remains**

________________________________________________________________

_**-**_

_**Ele levou um tiro tentando salvar uma aluna do colégio**__._ – foi o que lhe disseram.

_Quando o encontrei ele estava em choque._ – Heero lhe contou.

_É como se tivesse se fechado para o mundo._ – o médico explicou_. _

_Ele só dorme a base de sedativos._ – a enfermeira o avisou.

_Seria melhor que o deixasse internado._ – Trowa aconselhou.

_Você não tem condições de cuidar dele sozinho._ – Relena alegou.

_Ele vai melhorar._ – Quatre abrandou.

Os dias que se seguiram após sua alta do hospital de longe foram de alívio e tranqüilidade. O pesadelo em que entrara desde o momento em que tomara conhecimento do massacre no colégio onde Duo lecionava continuava a assombrá-lo dia após dia. Se não era em seu sono, perturbado pela angústia de ter o marido morto pelas mãos daqueles alunos desequilibrados, era na realidade, ao acordar e ver que ele estava vivo... mas daquela forma.

Ele não respondia. Não sorria mais. Seus olhos sequer piscavam…

Só dormia quando colocavam sedativos em seu alimento.

Ele parecia tão pequeno e frágil sentado naquela cadeira de rodas. Ficava o tempo todo olhando o nada. Estava acordado, mas era como se não estivesse ali. Chegava a se perguntar se Duo realmente estava vivo, afinal.

Quisera levá-lo para casa, cuidar dele dentro de um ambiente que lhe seria familiar, mas Trowa e Relena o haviam convencido de que o melhor para Duo seria continuar nas mãos de profissionais. Não suportava a distância, assim como não suportava chegar a cada nova visita na clínica e ver que não melhorara em nada.

Ele próprio estava tendo que fazer um tratamento para que não acontecesse novamente a crise que tivera e quase fizera com que perdesse a vida. Às vezes pensava na possibilidade de ter morrido naquele dia e sequer saber o quanto o marido ainda precisaria de si.

Quatre e Trowa tiveram que voltar para a cidade onde moravam. Tinham uma vida lá, mas ligavam todos os dias para saber como estavam Duo e ele e, aos finais de semana, sempre vinham visitá-los. Heero e Relena estavam mais presentes. O japonês comparecia todos os dias ao hospital para ver Duo, nunca cruzara com ele lá, mas as enfermeiras sempre comentavam sobre sua presença pelo menos durante o tempo de uma hora, pelas manhãs.

Seu ciúme em relação à Heero não mudara durante os anos e este prevalecia até mesmo nos dias atuais, ainda que soubesse muito bem como administrá-lo. No entanto, não se incomodava em nada se com aquelas visitas Duo pudesse apresentar alguma reação, qualquer coisa que mostrasse que existia esperança de vê-lo bem de novo.

Soubera por Quatre que o japonês vinha passando por uma crise difícil no casamento. Relena estava grávida e todos sabiam o quanto Heero sempre fora avesso a idéia de ter filhos. Porém, a mulher simplesmente estava batendo o pé firme em sua decisão de não abortar e Wufei podia imaginar o quão aborrecido Heero deveria estar. Até pensara em chamá-lo para conversar, mas sabia que o que ele precisava não poderia oferecer. Era sempre Duo a quem o outro homem recorria. O americano parecia entendê-lo melhor do que qualquer um. Sentia ciúme daquela ligação também. Não a compreendia. Depois de tudo o que sofrera por amá-lo, Duo relevara tudo e fizera da amizade com o japonês algo forte e inquebrável.

Desconfiava que Heero sufocara todo o sentimento que tinha por Duo e escolhera viver uma vida como mandava o figurino, mas nunca poderia ter certeza.

Um impulso o fez mudar seu horário de visita, decidindo ir pela manhã à clínica. Encontrou o objeto de seus questionamentos lá. Heero estava com ele nos jardins da clínica fazendo-o aproveitando os raios de sol.

Como estavam de costas, o japonês não percebeu a sua aproximação, mas Wufei pode escutar um pouco da conversa unilateral feita num tom estranhamente ameno que Heero mantinha com o homem sentado na cadeira de rodas.

- Talvez eu me mude. Quem sabe pra mais perto… Ela não vai mudar de idéia, e eu também não. Pode ser melhor assim.

Era esquisito ver o japonês falando tanto daquele jeito, pois quando Duo estava por perto era apenas ele quem falava e falava. Heero sempre fora do tipo de pessoa que dizia e respondia o necessário. Mas se interpretara certo, Heero estava comentando sobre deixar a esposa. E como nunca fora uma pessoa de ficar a espreita escutando conversas - principalmente uma que supostamente deveria ser particular entre Duo e Heero - fez sua presença ser notada, pelo menos pelo outro oriental.

- Eu acho que você está cometendo um erro. – se intrometeu, percebendo Heero se sobressaltar levemente ao ser pego de surpresa.

Virando-se rapidamente, o japonês estreitou os olhos ao vê-lo ali, um sinal claro de que não ficara satisfeito por justamente Wufei ter interrompido o momento que estava tendo com Duo. Por isso, ao invés de responder diretamente ao que lhe fora perguntado, limitou-se a rebater com sarcasmo a interferência do chinês.

- Tem medo que eu o roube de você, caso ele se recupere?

Wufei foi pego despreparado pela afronta de Heero. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos o amigo trazia à tona uma rivalidade enrustida que nunca imaginara vir a ser admitida em voz alta um dia, ainda mais por um motivo banal como fora o simples conselho que tentara lhe dar. Não adiantava negar que sua expressão mudou e foi corroído por dentro por um sentimento de raiva que só conteve em respeito ao marido que, embora alheio ao que se passava a seu redor, não precisava vê-lo discutindo com o japonês.

- Não. – foi a resposta que deu, seca e curta, indicando a Heero o quão seguro estava em relação aos sentimentos de Duo. Sem vacilar, insistiu no tópico que havia começado e que o outro homem queria evidentemente evitar conversar: - É você quem não deve ter medo de ser pai, Yui.

- Eu não tenho medo, idiota. – o japonês demonstrou todo seu estresse sibilando entre dentes.

Para Wufei não poderia existir melhor confirmação que aquela. Heero perdendo a típica frieza era algo raro, muito raro. Ganhando mais confiança sobre o assunto, continuou, aproveitando para se aproximar mais da cadeira de rodas:

- Tem medo de morrer e deixar o seu filho passar por tudo o que você passou quando perdeu o seu pai.

Sentiu o peso do silêncio que pairou, principalmente pelo outro homem não lhe responder. Sorriu intimamente e olhou para o marido apático. Não tinha certeza se aquele seria o tipo de abordagem que Duo usaria, mas estava certo de que ele aprovaria sua intenção de pelo menos gerar uma conversa para ajudar Heero, já que no momento quem deveria estar fazendo isso se encontrava completamente incapacitado para tal.

Beijou o topo da cabeça do americano, se dando um breve momento para apreciar a proximidade e a garantia de que ele estava vivo, para em seguida falar ao amigo:

- Me diga, Yui: se você tivesse que escolher, preferiria não ter nascido a passar tudo o que viveu com o seu pai?

Novamente o outro oriental lhe ofereceu o silêncio e quando se endireitou para fitá-lo, reparou que este olhava duramente para o lado.

- Pois eu sei que Duo não trocaria por nada todos os anos em que viveu junto ao dele.

- Ele não estava sozinho quando o pai morreu. – Heero rebateu, olhando-o de forma acusadora. - Não teve que passar pelo que eu passei.

- Não… ele não estava sozinho. – falou quase pesarosamente lembrando-se do dia em que o pai do americano falecera e, por mais que lhe doesse, que magoasse seu ego, teve que admitir: - Duo teve você… e ele também não trocaria por nada no mundo os momentos em que pôde contar com seu apoio. – reparou que o japonês agora o encarava de forma atenta, absorvendo cada palavra do que dizia, mas sem demonstrar se estas o afetavam ou não. Só o fato dele não ter virado as costas e ido embora já era um bom sinal, sendo assim, prosseguiu dizendo exatamente aquilo que pensava: - As coisas acontecem por algum motivo, Heero. Seu pai morreu e você sofreu, mas graças a isso compreendeu a dor de Duo e esteve ao lado dele quando mais precisava. – Wufei sorriu tristemente, sabendo que o marido estava ali, tão presente, mas tão distante que, no final das contas, não sabia mais se estava dizendo tudo aquilo em consideração a Duo ou por si mesmo: - A vida é uma coisa interessante, não é? Seu filho não vai estar sozinho porque você vai estar lá com ele e, se um dia você faltar, ele terá a mim, Quatre, Trowa e… - por um momento vacilou em citar o nome seguinte, mas acabou pronunciando-o mesmo assim. – Duo…

Sua única resposta foi Heero fazendo o que temia: dando-lhe as costas e partindo. Wufei balançou a cabeça negativamente e, como se Duo pudesse ouvir, comentou:

- Como você entende esse cara?

oOo

**Não sabia se Heero entendera o significado de tudo** o que havia lhe dito, mas esperava que pelo menos isso o ajudasse a mudar de idéia em relação quanto a se separar de Relena por não aceitar ter um filho. Isso sim seria muita estupidez da parte do japonês.

Acabara de chegar em casa. A residência não estava vazia, havia a empregada que diariamente comparecia para as tarefas de limpar, passar e cozinhar, mas o silêncio que o deixava triste toda vez que adentrava pela porta vinha da falta que a presença do marido fazia: das risadas, da voz alta chamando o seu nome assim que fechava a porta atrás de si, até do maldito flash da câmera fotográfica…

Não estava acostumado à ausência de Duo. Nunca se habituaria. Ele se tornara uma parte de si tão essencial quanto o próprio ar que respirava e se jamais retornasse daquele estado…

Wufei se travava ao pensar naquela possibilidade.

Por enquanto gostava de ter a esperança de que a qualquer momento o telefone iria tocar e alguém informaria que o marido finalmente tinha apresentado uma melhora, quem sabe até despertado completamente da apatia na qual se encontrava. Precisava disso para continuar seguindo com os dias, mesmo que estes se arrastassem de forma lenta e tortuosa.

Quando daria o primeiro passo para subir as escadas no intuito de se isolar em seu quarto, o telefone tocou e esperou que a empregada o atendesse.

- Sr. Wufei? É da clínica onde o Sr. Duo está internado. – a mulher de meia-idade avisou e isso fez com que a ansiedade se instalasse dentro de si.

Pegou o telefone sem fio que ela lhe oferecia e vendo-a voltar para seus afazeres na cozinha, atendeu a chamada:

- Alô.

_- Sr. Chang, nós estamos com um grande contra tempo._

Definitivamente não esperava ouvir algo do tipo quando soubera ser da clínica a ligação. Em sua mente já ansiava por notícias que trariam alguma alegria de volta a sua vida. Em segundos ocorreram milhares de pensamentos distorcidos sobre o que de ruim estaria ocorrendo lá para o médico estar telefonando e lhe falando com aquele timbre apreensivo. Sabia que não ia gostar nada da resposta, mas precisava perguntar mesmo assim:

- O que aconteceu com o Duo?

_- Sr. Chang, seu companheiro… desapareceu._

Levou mais um curto espaço de tempo para processar as palavras e quando sua incompreensão ganhou voz, de longe reconheceu a ira embutida nelas.

- Como um paciente apático desaparece de uma clínica?!

_- S-sinto muito, Sr. Chang._ – o médico gaguejou e tentou rapidamente tranqüilizá-lo, sem qualquer sucesso. - _Nos já colocamos a segurança para procurá-lo e comunicamos a polícia._

Aquilo estava longe de ser algo normal. Ninguém desaparecia daquela forma – sozinho – principalmente porque Duo não tinha qualquer condição de fugir por aí, ou teria?

Pensou mais concentradamente e teve a certeza de que seu marido não deixaria o local se tivesse recobrado a consciência, então, alguém o teria tirado de lá. O pensamento de seqüestro logo saltou em sua mente, mas _como _alguém conseguira entrar na clínica, chegar até Duo e tirá-lo de lá?

- Alguém mais apareceu para visitá-lo hoje, depois que eu fui embora? – pegou-se indagando rispidamente.

_- O Sr. Yui retornou, mas ele sempr…_

- Vou processá-los se algo de ruim acontecer ao meu marido! – Wufei o cortou e enfurecido desligou a ligação.

Tinha que se controlar. Sabia que se estressar traria resultados ruins agora que estava praticamente recuperado do enfarto, mesmo que estivesse se medicando e tudo o mais. Infelizmente controlar suas reações jamais fora seu forte, fazia parte de quem era explodir e exteriorizar o que o afligia. E naquele momento focava toda a sua ira em Heero Yui.

Estava certo de que fora ele. O maldito japonês havia voltado à clínica e, por algum motivo e de algum jeito, tirado Duo escondido de lá!

Heero só poderia estar louco – e acabaria com a raça dele assim que o encontrasse.

oOo

**Heero estava parado em um sinal de trânsito** quando atendeu o celular que tocava, porém, afastou rapidamente o aparelho do ouvido quando a voz de Wufei esbravejou alto o suficiente para que o incomodasse.

_- Yui, eu vou __matar você, seu desgraçado__! Cadê o Duo?!_

- Aqui do meu lado. – Heero respondeu, olhando para o homem sentado no banco do carona, sentindo-se ainda mais determinado em sua decisão ao ver o olhar vazio que este expressava.

- _Você o tirou da clínica! Você é louco? Quem te deu o direit…_

Heero já esperava por uma reação daquela vinda do chinês, por isso, sequer se abalou com o tom, muito menos com a ofensa e a tentativa de demandar respostas. Sua intenção limitava-se a tentar ajudar Duo, mas discutir no telefone com o outro oriental não estava na sua lista de tarefas daquele dia, então, cortou-o, avisando de forma indiferente:

- Estou levando ele ao colégio.

_- O quê?!_

Reparou no semáforo e viu ali sua deixa para escapar do chinês.

- O sinal abriu. Tchau, Wufei

Não lhe deu chance de replicar ou dizer mais nada. Desligou o aparelho para não ter a chateação do mesmo ficar tocando insistentemente e assim engatou a primeira, continuando o caminho que tinha determinado seguir.

Sabia que provavelmente o amigo viria atrás deles soltando fogo pelas ventas, mas nada o faria desistir de trazer Duo de volta. Depois da conversa com Wufei na clínica - quando lhe dera as costas e fora embora – absorvera muito de tudo o que ele dissera, principalmente o fato do americano ao longo dos anos sempre ter contado consigo em momentos tão ruins. Não poderia falhar com ele agora. Não poderia ficar assistindo o amigo dia após dia desligado de tudo e de todos… e simplesmente esperar. Devia haver algo que ele pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo. E foi quando pensou nos eventos dentro do colégio, recordando-se exatamente _onde_ fora que o perdera.

Não existia psicologia naquilo, sequer sabia se daria certo, mas arriscaria tentar. Qualquer coisa para trazer Duo de volta.

Ao chegar ao local que fora o palco de tão trágico acontecimento, deixou o carro e ficou por um instante olhando para a fachada do colégio. Repensando no passado e em como quase perdera sua vida no mesmo lugar onde ela começara. Aquela, aos seus olhos, não parecia mais a escola onde estudara durante sua infância e adolescência, onde fizera amizades para a vida toda, onde…

Balançou a cabeça, trancando os pensamentos onde os mesmos deveriam ficar e tirou a cadeira de rodas da parte de trás do carro, ajeitando-a para em seguida abrir a porta do carona e colocar o passivo americano sentado nela.

Respirou fundo e começou a empurrar a cadeira para a entrada do colégio.

oOo

Os corredores ainda mostravam marcas do estrago feito pelos loucos que em um dia haviam acabado com a tranqüilidade daquela instituição. O eco causado pelo silêncio nos corredores chegava a ser de aspecto fantasmagórico, reforçando a impressão de que o prédio estava completamente abandonado.

O local estava interditado desde o massacre. Existiam sinais de obras para restabelecer o que fora destruído, o cheiro de tinta em alguns pontos indicava que as manchas de sangue nas paredes começavam a desaparecer, mas ainda havia muito a ser feito até que a escola finalmente retornasse a funcionalidade normal.

Para entrar, conversara com um dos porteiros e usando de uma gratificação generosa, ele permitira que vagasse um pouco pelo lugar.

E era exatamente isso que estava fazendo, mas não aleatoriamente. Tentava seguir o caminho feito por Duo depois que este deixara o banheiro, calmamente levá-lo ao ponto onde ele trancara sua mente para o mundo exterior.

Queria realmente que desse certo, mas a cada passo, relembrando do horror que vira em meio aos barulhos de tiros e explosões, temia que tudo o que fazia acabasse sendo em vão.

Duo permanecia inerte, olhos vítreos e nenhum sinal de que retornaria.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua. – acusou, começando a sentir um pouco de raiva do amigo por simplesmente ter se trancado em si mesmo e jogado a chave fora. - Por que não sai logo desse estado ridículo em que se enfiou?

Continuava a empurrar a cadeira, seguindo pelos corredores, achando extremamente irritante o silêncio que ecoava suas palavras.

- Eu sei que está me escutando, Duo. – disse sem se importar se estava parecendo um maluco falando sozinho ou não. O americano tinha que estar escutando e reagir.

Chegou ao ponto onde realmente queria, imobilizando-se parcialmente ao ver que o local permanecia intocado e foi impossível não ser arrebatado pela angústia do encontro que tivera com Duo sentado no chão recostado naquela parede, o rastro de sangue e a garota morta junto ao bebedouro. Estava tudo lá ainda: as marcas, tiros e as lembranças.

Suas mãos vagarosamente se fechavam sobre os braços da cadeira de rodas como se um nervoso súbito o abalasse, sem ao menos perceber.

- Foi aqui que tudo aconteceu. – Heero divagou correndo os olhos pelo lugar. - Onde você se perdeu, não foi? – finalmente travou a cadeira e deu a volta, ficando de pé em frente para o americano e, fixando seu olhar acurado ao dele, exigiu: - Então trate de voltar.

Nada. Nenhuma mudança na face, os olhos continuavam distantes, sem foco… sem vida. Heero endureceu a expressão, sentindo vontade de estapear Duo por não reagir, por estar tão frustrado por aquilo não estar dando certo.

- Você não pode ficar trancado pra sempre! – inclinando-se, apoiou ambas as mãos em seus ombros de maneira mais firme do que intencionava, mas não retroagiu e, ainda fitando diretamente nos olhos violetas, continuou num tom de súplica que surpreendeu até a si mesmo: - Tem gente aqui fora que precisa de você… Eu preciso de você…

Se algum dia sentira vontade de chorar em sua vida, depois da morte de seu pai, o momento era aquele. Mas não chorar simplesmente de tristeza, mas também de frustração. Como fazer com que aquela pessoa tão importante na sua vida voltasse para ele? Como fazê-lo sair do pesadelo que vivia em sua própria mente?

- Acorda, idiota! – gritou, apertando com força os ombros entre suas mãos e sacudindo o corpo do americano que apenas moveu-se para frente e para trás, guiado pela força de seus movimentos agressivos.

Nenhuma reação – mas quase imediatamente alguém o puxou bruscamente para trás, afastando-o de Duo, impedindo que continuasse a chacoalhá-lo.

- Pára com isso, imbecil!

Para Heero não foi surpresa alguma recuperar-se do puxão e estar frente a frente com os olhos negros de Wufei, só não esperava que ele fosse chegar tão rápido. De qualquer forma, não se permitiu intimidar pela ira que do chinês emanava e rebateu imediatamente:

- Eu estou tentando ajudá-lo!

- Quem te nomeou médico pra saber o que vai ajudá-lo ou não? – Wufei retorquiu com descaso, fazendo com que Heero sentisse enfim vontade de exteriorizar o que realmente pensava sobre a situação que fora imposta a Duo.

- Aquele maldito lugar onde vocês o enfiaram não está melhorando em nada o estado dele!

- Isso não é problema seu! Ele está sendo cuidado por profissionais! – Wufei olhou ao redor, tomando nota pela primeira vez do lugar onde estavam. Não poderia ter certeza, mas seguindo a lógica de Heero, aquele deveria ser o local onde Duo fora baleado. Reparar nas manchas secas de sangue pela parede e chão, fazia aquela angustia crescer novamente em seu âmago. Com olhos desolados e inconformados, indagou: - O que você tem na cabeça, Yui? Merda… Trazer ele justo pra cá?!

Um quase inaudível gemido chegou-lhes à percepção quando o silêncio pairou após aquelas palavras.

Ambos os orientais congelaram com olhos arregalados fixos um no outro por um instante. No segundo seguinte, suas atenções estavam voltadas para a cadeira de rodas mais atrás. Wufei engoliu em seco, enquanto Heero simplesmente manteve-se estático, diante da cena que viam.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto pálido do americano, mesmo que sua face permanecesse sem expressão e seus olhos completamente vazios, continuando a mirar o espaço como se nada existisse a sua frente.

Num movimento rápido, Wufei passou por Heero e se agachou junto à cadeira de rodas, olhando angustiado para o marido que, depois de muitos dias sem qualquer reação, agora vertia lágrimas silenciosas. Percebeu as mãos que apertavam fortemente os braços da cadeira e olhou para trás, querendo certificar-se de que o japonês também estava reparando naquilo.

Heero parecia tão assustado quanto ele, mas meneou a cabeça para frente, num incentivo mudo para que falasse com Duo e, assim que voltou sua atenção novamente para o marido, Wufei acatou:

- Eu estou aqui, Duo. Pode me ouvir?

Wufei colocou as mãos sobre as do americano e, com dificuldade, fez com que elas largassem os braços da cadeira. Carinhosamente tomou-as nas suas, segurando-as e sentindo uma pontada de esperança maior surgir ao percebê-las trêmulas e suadas.

- Eu estou com você, Duo. – Wufei afirmou amenamente, apertando levemente as mãos do marido, querendo - sem demonstrar o desespero que ascendia em si - fazer com que ele sentisse sua presença.

Heero fechou os punhos, segurando-se para não se intrometer, não interromper a interação de Wufei com o amigo americano, vendo aos poucos os olhos ametistas procurarem por reconhecimento e logo fixarem-se nos do chinês, o rosto contorcido por uma agonia que voltou a ser exposta juntamente com as palavras que saíram fracas e roucas por causa dos vários dias em que aquela voz não era ouvida.

- Eu não pude fazer nada…

Wufei sentiu vontade de chorar, mas ao mesmo tempo em que se abalava pela tristeza de Duo, também sentia uma alegria indescritível por seu marido estar retornando. Viu os orbes violetas se fecharem e um soluço angustiado, dolorido, escapar, causado pelo choro que até então só era demonstrado silenciosamente pelas lágrimas que escorriam livremente ao longo da face do belo homem sentado naquela cadeira de rodas.

- Não havia nada o que ser feito, Duo. – acalentou, soltando uma de suas mãos e tocando o rosto do amado delicadamente. - Por favor, olha pra mim.

- Nada… - o americano repetiu numa voz estrangulada e repentinamente – num arroubo de energia vindo de um corpo que se encontrava sem fazer movimento algum há semanas – Wufei tinha os braços do marido ao redor de seu pescoço, agarrando-o com a força que tinha, enquanto soluçava as lágrimas de um choro entrecortado, atormentado... que havia ficado preso por tanto tempo.

Começando a sentir a ardência no fundo dos olhos, Wufei acalentou o homem que amava em seus braços, suspirando aliviado pela primeira vez desde que recebera a notícia de que havia pessoas atirando dentro daquele colégio, há semanas.

Heero soltou a respiração que sequer percebera que segurava e deixou que o alívio tomasse conta de si também.

_Finalmente._ – pensou consigo mesmo.

Era o fim do pesadelo.

oOo

**Estavam reunidos em casa**. Trowa e Wufei cuidavam da churrasqueira, enquanto Relena e Quatre conversavam sobre chá de bebês e afins. Duo observava-os, afastado, sentado na mureta que cercava os fundos da casa. Aquilo tudo de comemoração por seu dito _retorno_ fora uma idéia do árabe, a qual ele só concordara por não querer demonstrar ingratidão. Para ele estava longe de achar certo comemorar quando tantas vidas foram perdidas de maneira tão injusta. De qualquer forma, seus amigos queriam estar perto, mostrar o quanto tê-lo ali era importante e não seria ele a decepcioná-los.

Remoia os fatos que haviam acontecido e ficara sabendo apenas depois que retornara daquele estado de apatia. Seu coração doía só de pensar que quase perdera Wufei da mesma maneira que perdera o pai. Certamente não suportaria se por acaso saísse da inércia e descobrisse que seu marido havia morrido; simplesmente não suportaria nem a idéia de viver sem ele… Desta forma, tinha uma noção exata do que este passara sabendo que ele, Duo, estava dentro do colégio nem meio ao massacre.

As lembranças vívidas em sua mente traziam a tristeza do que presenciara e passara em meio à loucura que decaíra sobre a escola e achava que aqueles sentimentos jamais iriam embora. Tinha sorte de estar vivo, pois estivera no limiar de perder a vida. Tentando pensar de modo mais otimista e afastar a angústia que permanecia a assolá-lo, via que poderia celebrar...

Estar vivo.

- Está triste? – a voz impassível de Heero o tirou de seus pensamentos e virou o rosto para se deparar com sua expressão séria.

- Um pouco. – sorriu minimamente. Não precisava mentir, muito menos para o japonês. Ele saberia de qualquer forma se o fizesse e, além de tudo, compartilhavam da experiência que os reunia ali naquele final de semana; mais do que ninguém Heero seria capaz de compreender tudo o que sentia. - As imagens daquele inferno ficam voltando a minha mente… Acho que jamais vão desaparecer.

Heero assentiu, demonstrando que o entendia e, cruzando os braços, recostou-se na mureta, fitando a interação dos demais.

- Vamos superar.

Duo abriu um pouco mais o sorriso e, decidindo parar de se lamentar, cutucou o ombro do amigo e implicou:

- Decidiu mesmo ser pai?

Heero olhou-o de soslaio e deu de ombros, surpreendendo o americano com sua resposta:

- Seu marido me convenceu.

Duo não queria nem saber qual a conversa que aqueles dois haviam tido e que simplesmente fizera a decisão de Heero mudar daquela forma. O japonês sempre fora taxativo com sua intenção de não ter filhos, então parecia um verdadeiro milagre ter decidido o contrário.

Sorriu olhando para o marido, que – alguns metros a frente – discutia a dieta que o médico lhe passara com seu primo e atestou:

- Fei é bom com argumentos. Agora vou poder ser tio. – riu afinal, vendo a expressão do oriental ao seu lado se contorcer em desgosto, provando que este ainda estava em fase de adaptação com a idéia. - Você vai ser um bom pai, Heero. Não se preocupe.

O oriental nada comentou e, de repente, Duo sentiu uma súbita vontade de comentar algo que acontecera no dia do massacre. Abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras travaram, fazendo com que mudasse de idéia.

Percebendo a intenção do americano, Heero o olhou com desconfiança e indagou:

- Ia dizer alguma coisa?

- Nah… - o moreno de olhos violeta sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e suspirou: - Não é nada.

Estranhando aquela atitude do amigo, Heero o incentivou:

- Fala.

Duo o olhou um pouco sem jeito, pensando exatamente no que queria contar, percebendo o quão tolo parecia ser.

- Você vai achar idiota.

- Eu já te acho idiota. – Heero rebateu sem um pingo de ironia.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – o americano retorquiu com sarcasmo, para em seguida tomar uma postura séria e, com cuidado, dizer o que estava preso em sua memória: - Sabe, na ambulância… Eu acho… que vi alguém que não deveria estar lá.

Heero o encarou com curiosidade e assim, sem dizer uma palavra, motivou o americano a contar quem.

- Meu pai. – revelou repentinamente, fazendo com que o japonês fechasse o cenho. Riu levemente tanto da expressão do amigo quanto de sua própria tolice por estar dizendo aquilo. - Estúpido, não?

Na verdade, Duo não achava tão estúpido assim. Para ele o acontecido fora tão real que chegava a assustá-lo quando se recordava com mais detalhes da situação dentro da ambulância. Estava se sentindo tão mal naquele momento que pensou que fosse morrer e a presença de seu pai lá… foi algo que o fez recear. Pensara que estava à beira da morte para ver o homem que partira há tantos anos, como se ele estivesse ali apenas para buscá-lo. No fundo, agora, se realmente não tivesse sido uma alucinação, acreditava que o pai de alguma forma o ajudara, acalentando-o no momento em que mais se via perdido, induzindo-o a se desligar do mundo ao seu redor para não sofrer tanto.

- Talvez não seja tão estúpido assim. – escutou Heero lhe responder e isso fez com que se sentisse bem, afinal, lhe dava a esperança de que de alguma forma, ver seu pai novamente fora real.

Olhou para ele recordando o que Wufei contara. Sobre o amigo ter simplesmente o seqüestrado da clínica onde estava internado e o levado até o colégio para tentar fazer com que reagisse.

Funcionara.

Não tinha certeza se daria plenamente certo sem a presença de Wufei lá, mas estar naquele local fizera despertar muito do sofrimento que vivera dentro daquelas paredes, principalmente quando pararam exatamente onde Suzan fora assassinada. Seu estado de apatia fora algo sombrio e estranho, como se o tempo tivesse congelado e ele apenas registrasse o nada, o vazio… o momento em que perdera a sanidade… a única coisa que queria era ter Wufei ao seu lado lhe garantindo que tudo ficaria bem.

Entretanto, a iniciativa fora de Heero. Se não fosse por ele, Deus sabe se algum dia retornaria daquele pesadelo. Devia tudo a ele… toda a gratidão e até mesmo sua vida, porque sem o japonês ao seu lado dentro da escola, poderia não ter sobrevivido.

- Heero, eu… - começou um pouco acanhado, olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas sobre suas pernas. - Obrigado por ter estado lá comigo, ter se arriscado e por ter… bem… você sabe, feito tudo aquilo pra me trazer de volta.

Heero o olhou por um momento e depois de pensar um pouco, confessou:

- Fazemos coisas idiotas por amor.

Duo levantou o rosto completamente aturdido pelo que acabara de escutar do amigo, vendo que este já deixava seu lado, caminhando na direção da mesa onde estavam Quatre e Relena. O oriental de olhos azuis sentou-se ao lado da esposa, continuando a fitar sua expressão abobada com um sorriso ínfimo, sincero, enquanto a mulher lhe dava um beijo na bochecha.

- É… fazemos. – Duo murmurou para si próprio, permitindo então que um sorriso exultante adornasse o canto de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que saltava da mureta onde estava.

Correu até o marido e pulou em suas costas, rindo, quando este – pego de surpresa – deixou que um sonoro palavrão escapasse, sentindo-se incrivelmente aquecido e completo quando Wufei simplesmente virou o rosto e o beijou.

-

Fim

* * *

**Notas da Autora****:**

Eis que chega ao fim a one-shot que virou uma fic de oito capítulos.

Quero agradecer a quem apoiou essa 5x2 e comentou. Sei que não existem muitos fãs desse casal, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu sou fanática pelo chinês e o americano juntos...

**Niu**, Lady Duo, **Ci-chan**, Keiko Maxwell, **Aikachan00**, Scheila Potter Malfoy, **Giby a hobbit**, Selenity, **Lis Martin**, Houki Acer, **McDragon**, Domidinis, **Tutih**, Clariana, **Salazar Maxwell** e Anzula.

Espero que tenham gostado do final...

Com essa postagem está encerrada a votação lá no profile... Quero agradecer de coração as pessoas que perderam tempo e foram lá escolher e, quem quiser conferir o resultado, ele ficará exposto durante alguns dias...

Ah! Queria repetir o pedido que fiz na última atualização da Are U Ready... Pra quem for postar review e não tem conta no site, colocar o email no campo destinado ao nome porque o site não aceita que o endereço seja exposto no corpo da review... Então, se der o nome com o email ao lado, ótimo... Se não der, coloquem o email no campo destinado ao nome e assinem no corpo da review, ok?

**Lady Duo**, eu não sei se vc está recebendo as respostas que eu te mando, não sei se o email que eu tenho é o certo ou ainda está ativo, depois confirma pra mim tah?

Um grande abraço e a gente se esbarra pelas outras fics!

**Blanxe**

-

**Notas da Beta****:**

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, Blanxe!

Final mais perfeitoso, meu Deus!!! *illy outra vez sorrindo em meio aos olhinhos rasos d'água* Cacete, que final MAIS PERFEITOSO!! LINDO!! *__*

O Duo... o Duo NÃO AMA MAIS O Heero... CARACA, Blan, o sentido TODO da fic é esse: ele _AMA_ o WUFEI!!! Há ANOS E ANOS atrás gostou muito do Heero, amou com tudo o que pôde; não deu certo, mas ele superou... APAIXONOU-SE pelo China... e agora AMA AMA AMA AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA O WUFEI!!! – NÃO mais o Heero!!!!! Há ANOS E ANOS, JÁ!!!

ISSO É QUE É FIC 2X5/5X2, Blanxita!!! YEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TUDO neste capítulo final MOSTRA o AMOR DO DUO PELO FEI... e do WUFEI PELO DUO!!!! TUDO!! Gente... Gente... que LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *surtadinha*

Eu fiz a MAIOR TORCIDA para que a briga entre Fei X Heero saísse!! (Batalha de Titãs, é verdade... e _SEM_ Gundans DDD)

Sem falar que eu teria dado um senhor beijo na boca no Heero, qdo ele, do seu jeito, criou coragem e decidiu lutar pela vida do moreno de trança... Meu coração ficou pequenino, pois sabia que ele estava lutando para recuperar algo – que não era mais dele, mas mesmo assim, estava dando tudo de si *________*

Meus olhos ficaram rasos de lágrimas... chorei mesmo na parte que o Duo se liberta de sua prisão sem muros – que COISA LINDA: o Wufei e o Heero à frente dele... e o nosso Duito só ter _olhos, coração, corpo e mente_ para WUFEI!!! \o/\o/\o/

E no fim? E quando o Heero diz 'a gente faz coisas idiotas por amor'???, com ele ciente – e aceitando resignadamente – que o amor de Duo NUNCA MAIS seria seu novamente? *quase se acaba de chorar*

E quando o Duo escuta a frase, mas seu coração não é mais atingido por ela... e corre feliz, cheio de vida e energia... L.I.V.R.E., para o homem que ama, chegando a pular despreocupadamente em suas costas, fazendo mais outras de suas brincadeiras?

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Illy absolutamente histérica com o final PERFEITOSO da fic!! *

PHODEROSAMENTE PERFEITOSO!! E TENHO DITO!

Milhões de parabéns para você, Blanxita!

*________________________*

_**Illy **_


End file.
